Summer Love
by Arissa'Heart
Summary: Temari decide pasar unas reconfortables vacaciones en el campo de sus abuelos junto con sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Gaara. . . pero ademas de pasar unas reconfortables vacaciones" los 3 hermanos tendran un amor muy famoso conosido como "Amor de Verano".
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos :D

Eran las 2:43 de la tarde cuando mire el reloj voltee asía mi ventana y me vinieron muchas ganas de escribir un fic ^^(extraño lo se) me vino la idea de repente a la cabeza:P

estén consientes de que es mi primer fic y es de mi pareja favorita Gaara y Matsuri

Espero les guste :3 también me gustaría decir que mis principales inspiraciones son Selene-moonlight, Aki no kissu y Li-The Stampede-Chan ,Bueno espero que les guste ^^ dejen sus críticas y comentarios porfavor gracias por tomar su tiempo para leerlo :D

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

Era el primer día de verano del año, era un día caluroso y hermoso el sol golpeaba resplandeciente en toda la ciudad de Suna.

En la preparatoria particular de Suna se podían observar un grupo de chicas locas persiguiendo casi derritiéndose dando gritos chillones y molestos a 3 jóvenes llamativos y hermosos.

-VAMOS no seas aguafiestas!-decía una chica rubia de ojos hermosos azul marino asiendo una rabieta un poco infantil y tierna.

-Es verdad anda Gaara será divertido, no seas amargado, abra chicas sensuales, se que están esperando por nosotros en la playa Gaara por favor no lo arruines, si tu no vas no nos dejaran ir solo a nosotros a divertirnos.- dijo en tono de reproche un chico de cabello castaño muy guapo y tosco.

-Kankuro eres un pervertido.-dijo la rubia con tono de regaño al castaño que la miraba divertido.

-Ya les dije que la playa no es lo mío, además tengo que quedarme me necesitan en mi equipo pronto comenzara la temporada y no me puedo ir.- dijo el chico que estaba siendo acusado de aguafiestas y amargado, tenia ojos color aqua una mirada profunda, cabello color fuego y un cuerpo muy bien dotado en pocas palabras dichas por todas las chicas de la preparatoria: estaba como quería.

-VAMOS GAARA!. . . espera quien dijo que seria en la playa?.- dijo la chica rubia algo confundida

-Que? No será en la playa Temari?.- dijo Kankuro igual de confundido que su hermana.

-No nunca dije que sería en la playa que yo lo recuerde.-dijo la chica posando su dedo sobre su mejilla como pensando.

-A donde sea no iré ya les dije.-solto el chico pelirrojo

-Ay yo se que será divertido por favor hazlo por mi Gaara.-dijo Temari con una voz tiernamente triste

En ese momento los tres hermanos pararon en seco mirando una puerta grande color café de un estilo muy elegante, Gaara le dio una corta mirada a su hermana, miro asía bajo, y suspiro,-he dicho que no y es mi última palabra.- dijo Gaara abriendo la gran puerta que daba asía una cafetería muy elegante con mesas y adornos hermosos llenos de destellos.-eres malo Gaara.-dijo secamente mirando asía el suelo la rubia.

Los tres hermanos seguidos de las admiradoras que tenían ya un buen rato siguiéndolos por todo un pasillo entraron a la cafetería sentándose en la mesa más elegante que había en el lugar.

Kankuro asía señales a las chicas para que se esfumaran del lugar y estas difícilmente aceptaron yéndose con cierta tristeza y drama del lugar captando la atención de las personas que se encontraban allí.

Entonces volteo a ver a Gaara y a su hermana Temari, ambos volteaban enojados asía lados contrarios Kankuro suspiro fuertemente, odiaba ver a Temari enojada y triste, Gaara por su parte siempre estaba con un humor de perros, Kankuro pensaba que tal vez ni Gaara mismo se soportaba.

Entonces Kankuro rompio el silencio que se podía asta observar en la mesa donde se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku No.

-Temari.- soltó Temari lo miro fijamente como diciéndole algo por medio de la mirada pero Kankuro como todo buen hombre no lo comprendió y quedo confundido.

-Si el lugar que dices no es una playa entonces yo tampoco quiero. . .-Antes de que terminara su frase

Temari comenzó a llorar de forma dramática estaba triste según". . .

No dejaba de llorar estaba asiendo un escándalo, entre su tristeza y drama" se podía escuchar que decía

-Son los peores hermanos del mundo nunca me quieren complacer, yo que siempre los cuido y protejo ustedes nunca hacen nada por mi son malos los dos son muy malos!.- dijo llorando fuertemente sobre la mesa, las palabras que dijo fueron perfectamente escuchadas por los espectadores, quienes miraban con ojos de furia a los acompañantes de la rubia que solo la observaban con rostro confuso, la verdad era que ella era la favorita de los tres, era amada por todos en la preparatoria por ser muy buena persona, ser la más bonita de todas y un sin fin de cosas más.

Gaara la miro con cara de fastidio después de un pequeño rato que la había observado llorar, era verdad se miraba convincente a la vista de las personas que no Vivian con ella causaba lastima, se miraba realmente atormentada, pero el cómo su hermano sabia sus actuaciones a la perfección sabia que lo utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería, por un momento casi lo convencía de ir a donde ella quisiera pero no lo logro.

En su parte Kankuro la miraba aturdido por los gritos de la chica rubia poso sus manos sobre su cabeza y revolvió su cabello estaba frustrado no quería ir a un lugar donde no hubiera chicas sensuales mostrando su cuerpo no por 3 meses pero en ese momento recordo que el podía ver chicas sensuales cuando quisiera pues era mayor de edad y podía ir a disfrutar cuerpos semi desnudos cuando le diera su gran gana, suspiro muy fuertemente, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la atormentada chica rubia, esta levanto su cabeza y poso su mirada sobre el ya con el rímel escurrido por sus mejillas -_ya callo_- pensó la rubia mirando a su hermano con ojos de perrito a medio morir lo miro con esperanza hasta que Kankuro le aseguro su pensamiento con una simple pregunta -Y a donde quieres ir Temari?- A la chica se le dibujo una sonrisita de malicia en su rostro luego volvió a tomar su pose de chica dramática sollozando y mirando asía la mesa le dijo en un tono muy bajo a su hermano – Al campo de los abuelos- a Kankuro no le sorprendió el lugar a donde su hermana quería ir pues ella había pasado otras vacaciones en ese lugar pero sola sin ellos, Kankuro algo fastidiado la miro sonrió y le dijo- Entonces iremos- Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja ahora solo faltaba su hermano el amargado y testarudo Gaara, si que seria difícil pero no se rendiría.

-Gaara hermano.-se escucho la voz de su hermana hablándole en tono dulce.

Gaara volteo y la miro fastidiado-Que?.-Le respondió secamente a su hermana

-Me arias el favor de cumplirme un capricho por 3 meses por favor por favor por favor.- le dijo su hermana suplicándole y haciéndole unas pequeñas reverencias a su hermano repetidamente.

-Temari yo siempre te cumplo caprichos no molestes.- dijo secamente a su hermana para después levantarse, dirigirse a la puerta de donde había entrado y después desaparecer de la vista de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Temari nunca lo conseguirás es Gaara ambos sabemos lo difícil que es convencerlo de algo que no quiere al menos que mama se lo pida de favor.- Dijo Kankuro a su hermana mirando desinteresadamente a otro lado.

-Eres un idiota Kankuro porque no me lo dijiste antes mama si me ayudara con esto soy su princesita y me cumple todo lo que quiero.- dijo Temari riendo macabramente

-Kankuro.- Volvió a hablar la rubia

-Que pasa querida y hermosa hermana?.-soltó sarcásticamente Kankuro

-Odioso.-suspiro la rubia para volver a captar la atención de su hermano

-Ve asiendo tus maletas que mañana salimos al campo de los abuelos.- dijo Temari alegremente bailando de alegría sobre su silla.

Kankuro solo la miro sonriente podía ser linda cuando quería.

Los dos hermanos comieron un poco antes de salir de la gran sala de cafetería.

Era el ultimo día de clases todos estaban animados por fin era verano y las clases terminaban las vacaciones comenzaban con la diversión como su acompañante.

La ultima clase faltaban unos minutos para el toque de salida todos estaban ansiosos mirando el reloj correspondiente de cada alumno, 5,4,3,2,1. . .

El timbre sonó todos alegres salieron rápidamente felices del salón de clases el último fue Gaara que espero que la ola de alumnos impacientes queriendo salir terminara para por fin irse de esa escuela.

Salió del salón con una media sonrisa pues de verdad se sentía bien salir de todos los apuros de los exámenes y ser libre por 3 meses completos, para poder dedicarse a su gran pasión el Futbol donde podía descargar toda su ira golpeando a mas hombres, corriendo con rapidez como si escapara de los problemas y anotando oh dios si que amaba ese deporte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su hermana lo saco de ellos.

-GAARA.- grito escandalosamente siento seguida por una horda de chicos fans de ella camino con animo asía su hermano.

-Que quieres Temari.- dijo molesto el pelirojo

-Como que "Que quieres?" eres un grosero.- le dijo la rubia en tono de regaño a su hermano menor

-Que pasa preciosa bonita tierna linda hermanita que tanto amo.- le dijo Gaara a su hermana tomando la cabeza de esta y moviéndola junto con el haciéndole una linda cara tierna y espantosa a su vez cosa que asusto a Temari separándose bruscamente de el.

-NO AGAS ESO GAARA SABES QUE ME DA MIEDO QUE HAGAS ESO- Grito Temari a su hermano.

-Que no es así como quieres que te hable hermanita.- dijo Gaara sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa un poco arrogante.

-No, prefiero que me hables normal como eres A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O.-soltó Temari separando cada letra para recalcarle la palabra a su hermano.

-Entonces no te quejes mas.-dijo como ultimo Gaara

-Hermanitos es hora de ir a casa a disfrutar estas vacaciones.- Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-Por favor vámonos ya, ya estoy harta de esta escuela.- dijo Temari con entusiasmo.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa caminando detrás de sus dos hermanos.

Los tres hermanos caminaron asía la salida con algunas interrupciones para despedirse de sus amigos pues no los mirarían en un buen tiempo.

Al llegar a casa Gaara lo primero que hizo fue correr asía su cuarto ese día no tendría entrenamiento así que prefirió descansar.

Kankuro hizo lo mismo pero en vez de dormir tomo su laptop y se puso a chatear era ley todos los días lo hacía.

Pero por su parte Temari entusiasmada fue asía la cocina donde se encontraba su madre Karura, Una mujer hermosa muy maternal abrazo a su hija alegre y la miro a los ojos -Hola hija.-dijo Karura alegre,-Hola mama.- dijo Temari dándole una linda mirada y un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Hija me ayudas con la comida? Estoy hecha trisas.-Le dijo Karura a Temari

-Claro que si mama.- Respondió su hija

-_Este es el momento perfecto._- pensó la rubia.

Después de un rato de estar conviviendo con su madre Temari se armo de valor para pedirle el favor a su madre.

-Oye mama.-Soltó por fin Temari

-Que pasa hija.- Karura le dijo con un tono muy dulce sin dejar de hacer la comida

-Quería saber si me dejabas ir al campo de los abuelos estas vacaciones.- dijo Temari

-Claro que si hija sabes que me encanta que vayas a ese lugar, pero de nuevo iras sola?.- Respondió su madre

-Emm, no mama quería llevar a mis hermanos Kankuro acepto muy bien la propuesta yo. . . yo de verdad quiero ir con ellos mama pero Gaara.- dijo Temari quedándose callada por unos segundos mirando asía el suelo tratando de causar algo de lastima en su madre la cual callo fácilmente en el juego de su adorable hija.

-Gaara no quiere ir verdad?, ese niño quiere quedarse de ebrio con sus amigos tiene que dejar de ser tan social mi niño, seguro tendrá una fiesta con sus amigos pronto y no quiere ir , oh no ya se de seguro es por su deporte como le gustan los compromisos a ese niño no puede ser tiene que salir a tomar aire de verdad fresco y no lleno de sudor o de humo de cigarro.- dijo Karura conociendo muy bien a su hijo, pues Gaara los últimos meses no asía otra cosa más que por el día jugar Futbol y de noche estar de fiesta en fiesta tomando para llegar al siguiente día borracho levantarse con cruda y de muy mal humor su madre prefería un millón de veces que se lo llevaran a un campo donde nada de eso existía a relajarse y convivir con la naturaleza que ver a su hijo obsesionado con el deporte y ebrio.

A Temari se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de verdad se sentía toda una ganadora había conseguido el permiso de su madre para llevarse a Gaara al campo ahora faltaba que su madre se lo pidiera a el.

-Pues madre yo me quiero ir mañana no soporto mas estar en esta ciudad, me dejas?, oye madre creo que tu misma le debes decir a Gaara que valla con nosotros al campo.-dijo Temari directamente sabía que su madre no le diría que no.

-Cuando estemos en la cena le diré hija no te preocupes, si mañana mismo salen al campo de sus abuelos, pero Temari hija.-dijo la señora poniendo una pose pensante

-Tus abuelos este año han decidido pasar las vacaciones fuera del campo así que estará sola la cabaña creo que también salen mañana así que después de comer les hablaras por teléfono para avisarles y que les dejen las llaves en alguna parte, no queremos que duerman afuera llenos de mosquitos o si?.- dijo su madre con una sonrisita imaginándose a sus tres hijos solos en un campo poco poblado.

-Claro que si mama, en cuanto termine lo haré te lo aseguro!.-Dijo una sonriente Temari.

Paso unas horas antes de terminar la cena eran las 8:00pm la hora habitual de la cena, Temari se encontraba colocando 4 platos sobre una mesa muy elegante con un adorno de frutas en el centro con dos velas a los lados.

-Con permiso, con permiso voy a pasar.- se escucho una voz dulce con un tono de advertencia.

-Si mama.- Temari se hizo a un lado y continuo colocando los cubiertos cuando termino fue a la cocina por unos vasos y los coloco sobre la mesa.

Karura comenzó a llenar los vasos de Te prendió las velas como toque final la cena estaba perfectamente servida.

-Temari háblale a tus hermanos por favor no quiero andar gritando por la casa.- dijo Karura con un tono de voz muy poco fastidiado.

-Ya voy mama.- respondió Temari aceptando la orden que le acababa de dar su madre.

Temari subió unas largas escaleras por la costumbre lo hiso rápidamente llego al cuarto de su primer hermano algo cansada-_UF di osmio creo que hice record. . .._- pensó la rubia.

-KANKURO ABREME.- Toco tres veces la puerta.

-Que pasa?.- dijo desde adentro el castaño

-Dice mama que te vengas a cenar YA.- dijo prácticamente ordenando a su hermano

-Ya voy.- dijo fastidiado el castaño.

-Pero YA!.- volvió a ordenar la rubia

-Como eres enfadosa Temari te dije que ya voy.- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta para después dirigirse al comedor obviamente a cenar.

-Cállate Kankuro sabes que si tardamos mucho mama se molesta y comienza a gritar más que yo.- respondió la rubia en su defensa.

-Ja, tonta que no ves que as tardado mas aquí hablándome que lo que subiste las escaleras e hiciste la cena?.- dijo Kankuro queriendo pelear con su hermana

-Pues fíjate que las subí muy rápido y en la cena solo le ayude a mama.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero

-Veamos que tan rápido las bajas.- dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-De que hablas?.- Dijo la rubia algo confusa

-Crees que no se para que quieres ir al campo de los abuelos con tanta urgencia?.- dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente

-No se de que hablas no fastidies Kankuro y vete a comer aun tengo que hablarle a Gaara.- dijo la chica de ojos azules profundos

-Ah no? Y quien es Shikamaru Nara? El joven de coleta sexy postura sensual, de labios suaves y dulces. . .-dijo Kankuro algo arrogante haciendo un tono de mujercita

-QUE ? DE DONDE SACASTE ESO KANKURO.- grito la rubia enfurecida seguro había espiado su diario oh si que estaba segura.

-Lo mire en tu diario y le diré a mama creí que ibas a descansar y observar las plantas.- dijo Kankuro.

-Que ni se te ocurra maldito.- Dijo gritándole con odio y muchas ganas que resonó por toda la casa.

Kankuro comprendió completamente que su hermana realmente estaba enojada y seguro lo mataría pero no pasaría iría con su mami a esconderse.

-KANKURO.- grito la rubia frustrada dando un paso asía Kankuro, casi se podía observar el humo que salía de sus orejas y de su nariz tenía la cara roja del coraje estaba realmente enojada.

-Hermana hermana solo bromeo perdóname.- dijo moviendo sus manos rápidamente con nerviosismo asustado dio un paso asía atrás de verdad le tenía miedo a su hermana enojada pero el se lo avía buscado.

-KANKUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-se volvió a escuchar un grito proveniente de la rubia que retumbo por toda la casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAH NO TEMARI PERDON PERDON.- corrió el castaño bajando rápidamente las escaleras al parecer el había roto el record de Temari pero eso estaba por verse Temari bajaba veloz mente se podía apreciar un tipo de polvo inexistente detrás de ella por la velocidad que llevaba, rápidamente se poso frente a su hermano.

-KANKURO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.- volvió a gritar la rubia

-Vez hermana te dije que bajarías las escaleras muy rápido hermanita.- dijo el castaño con una gotita en su cien aturdido por los gritos de su querida hermana caminando asía atrás escalón por escalón de nuevo hasta que choco con algo, más bien con alguien.

-Que fastidio Kankuro que le hiciste a Temari me despertaron.- dijo el chico pelirojo detrás de Kankuro

-KANKURO TE MATARE!.-volvió a gritar la chica a punto de lanzarse a su hermano para acribillarlo en su propia casa no le importaba, de verdad pagaría muy caro haberse metido con ella pero antes de poder hacerlo dio otro grito pero este de dolor que hizo unisonó al grito de un hombre.

-Parecen niños de verdad no puede ser ya cálmense TEMARI TE MANDE POR TUS HERMANOS y mira como vuelves queriendo matar a uno no recuerdo alguna vez haberte dicho que intentaras asesinar a uno de ellos, Kankuro que le hiciste a tu hermana te e dicho mil veces que no la molestaras cuantas veses te lo tengo que repetir vengan para acá, ahora mismo sabrán que son gritos de enojo.- dijo Karura regañando a sus dos hijos tomándolos por las orejas (causa de los gritos de los pequeños" Sabaku No)

Mientras los jalaba asía el comedor los sentó a los dos de frente

-Mama no grites por favor me duele la cabeza.- dijo el menor de los Sabaku No

-Hijo estabas aquí? No te había mirado discúlpame.- dijo Karura sonriéndole a su último hijo

-No importa mama esta bien, pero por favor no les grites.-dijo Gaara a su madre con tono dulce

Gaara solo le hablaba de esa manera a su madre.

-Hmp, está bien, pero ustedes no se me van a escapar jovencitos se los advierto.-dijo Karura de tono aterrador asía sus hijos.

Kankuro y Temari estaban asustados, pues que cosa era peor que tu mama enojada?

Podían jurar y apostar su vida que nada lo era nada causaba mas terror que una mama enojada ni choky ,jack el destripador ni ninguno de esos asesinos enserie ni ningún fantasma nada era más aterrador que su dulce madre enojada.

Con ojos y boca abierta totalmente asustados seguro los mataría hay mismo todos en esa casa sabía que su madre aborrecía escuchar pelear a sus hijos pues decia que ella no los había educado de esa manera, pero obviamente las peleas entre hermanos nunca faltaban.

-Que porque están así hijos ?.- dijo una dulce Karura alegre y sonriente que observaba detenidamente a sus hijos.

Kankuro y Temari tenían una venita marcada en su sien, ese era el castigo de su madre lo sabían muy bien se vengaría cuando pudiera pero no sería en ese momento eso era mucho más aterrador! Pero en fin tenían que soportarlo solo por unas horas más.

-Vamos a cenar hijos anden acomoden sus sillas y provecho!.- dijo nuevamente la madre de los jóvenes

-Gracias por la comida mama.- dijo el pelirojo

-De nada hijo.- dijo Karura dándole una caricia su hijo en el rostro

-Gr. . .gra. . .cias por por. . . la comida mama.-tartamudeo Kankuro aun asustado por los regaños de las dos comandantes femeninas de esa casa.

-Provecho familia.- dijo Temari alegremente comenzando a comer rápidamente tenía mucha mucha hambre.

La cena se había pasado alegre los cuatro platicaban tranquilamente hasta la madre de los jóvenes Sabaku No. . .

-Gaara.-llamo su madre a su hijo

-Mande mama?.- dijo Gaara sin dejar de comer

-Tu hermana me a dicho que no quieres ir con ella al campo de los abuelos porque hijo?.-soltó su madre en tono de pregunta sin dejar de ser dulce.

-Temari para que le dices ya te había dicho que no iría.-dijo Gaara molesto atacando a su hermana

Temari solo lo miro y sonrió

-Gaara no le hables así a tu hermana y responde mi pregunta.-dijo Karura regañando un poco a su hijo

-Porque pronto empezara la temporada y soy el quarterback el mejor me necesitan en el equipo.-dijo orgulloso el pelirojo

-Ah si enserio Gaara estás seguro hijo?.-dijo Karura ofendiendo un poco a su hijo

-Si mama estoy seguro.-dijo Gaara secamente a su madre odiaba que se metieran con el y su deporte

-Pues no lo creo hijo, hace un rato hable con tu entrenador para pedirle permiso de que te diera estas vacaciones libres y que crees, lo hiso.-dijo muy alegre Karura

-QUE? PORQUE ISISTE ESO MAMA.-dijo Gaara gritándole a su madre que se encontraba a su lado

Karura bajo la mirada entristecida ella solo lo había hecho para ver a su hijo feliz sin ser tan agresivo y convivir mejor con el mundo.

-Gaara no le vuelvas a gritar a mama en tu vida.- dijo enojado Kankuro mirando con furia a su hermano

-Perdón, lo siento mama, pero no tenias que meterte en eso amo estar en Futbol no me lo puedes quitar por un capricho de Temari.-dijo Gaara a su madre muy arrepentido por su reacción con su madre

-Estas perdonado hijo.- dijo alegre Karura con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Dilo ya mama.- dijo Temari con una media sonrisa

-Esta bien, Gaara hijo.-llamo la atención de su bebe"

-Mande mama?.-dijo Gaara mirándola

-Estas castigado por responderme así.- dijo Karura sin mas muy sonriente

-QUE? Mama no me puedes castigar no hice nada.- dijo Gaara en su defensa procurando no levantar mucho la voz.

-Como castigo iras con tus hermanos al campo.- dijo Karura con una gran sonrisa

-No mama no quiero ir por favor no me castigues.- dijo Gaara suplicándole a su madre

-Lo siento hijo mío nadie te manda a ser grosero. -volvió a decir Karura muy tiernamente

-Mama.- repitió Gaara en tono de suplica asiendo un puchero hermoso

-Vallan preparando sus maletas hijos que mañana salen al campo de los abuelos!.-dijo Karura alegre levantándose de la mesa con pose de triunfo.

-Si mama iré a llamarle a los abuelos.-dijo Temari entusiasmada recogiendo su plato para dejarlo en la cocina y dar el último paso para sus vacaciones que seguro nunca olvidarían.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

Nota de la autora:

Si tienen alguna duda del fic pueden preguntarmelo en un review ^^

Porfavor comenten sobre el fic si les gustaria que lo continuara lo dejo en sus manos :D

Esta largo el primer capitulo pero deverdad me inspire y no podia dejar de escribir :3.

Muchas gracias por dedicarme su tiempo deverdad!:D

Es todo

ADIOS! Cuidence y dejen su review. ^^


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a tods ^^

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews :D, lamento haber tardado tanto u.u, perdí mi permiso de usar laptop por una pequeña discusión que tuve con el dueño de ella:(, pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda cada que logre raptar a mi amada y mi amor verdadero(laptop).

Gracias por darme su tiempo para leer este fic :D nos leemos al final ^^.

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Por fin el día que Temari deseaba tanto había llegado, finalmente miraría su amor de cada verano estaba ansiosa después de hablar con sus abuelos que aceptaron con alegría la alegría de la visita de sus nietos, Temari se había entusiasmado tanto que ni siquiera pudo dormir, al igual que Gaara que tampoco había podido dormir pero no de entusiasmo si no de enfado de verdad no quería ir a ese famoso campo que tantas veces había mencionado su madre el se quería quedar en la ciudad divirtiéndose como un chico normal de su edad, que clase de persona de 17 años bien vividos se iría por unas vacaciones "SUPER DIVERTIDISIMAS" a un campo?, nadie lo aria solo su hermana pero ella no entraba en la edad así que la descartaba por completo, que tenia de divertido ver una montaña verde con florecitas y maripositas con pajaritos y animales corriendo felices, de verdad eso era muy afeminado demasiado afeminado para un "Hombre" como el, si claro.

Por su parte a Kankuro le daba igual, no creía que fuera un gran problema, no era malo de vez en cuando salir a pasear por la naturaleza, si, en verdad era mucho tiempo conviviendo con la naturaleza día y noche sin electricidad, sin mujeres sexys, sin laptop sin nada, algún bien le tenía que hacer o eso quería pensar.

-Que maldito fastidio.- dijo con enojo un chico de cabellera rojo intenso

-Amargado.- respondió la chica rubia que iba caminando a su lado con rapidez

-Alégrense un poco quieren? No será tan malo Gaara, no seas tan exagerado.- soltó un chico castaño muy alegre que mientras lo decía le revolvía el cabello a su hermano menor.

-Odio que agás eso Kankuro no lo vuelvas hacer.- dijo Gaara quitando la mano de su hermano rápidamente de su cabeza.

-Yo nunca dije que no estaba feliz, es que Gaara me fastidia, viene tan feliz por nuestras vacaciones.-dijo lo último con sarcasmo la rubia

-Ya hijos se que se divertirán mucho.- dijo la madre de los 3 jovencitos que caminaban al mismo ritmo.

-Mama, en donde bajara el avión?, y como aremos para llegar, yo no sé nada sobre eso y no confió en Temari.- dijo Kankuro a su madre mientras recibía una mirada de enfado proveniente de su hermana.

-Lo siento Kankuro yo ya no lo recuerdo tengo mucho tiempo sin ir a ese campo, así que tendrás que confiar en tu hermana ella ha ido muchas veces estoy segura que no se perderán.- dijo con alegría Karura.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que tomar rumbo al avión o se hará tarde y lo perderemos.- dijo Temari con entusiasmo

-Que creen, me acaba de dar hambre y no me pienso ir sin comer a un lugar donde no está seguro que abra algo de alimento.- dijo Gaara intentando tardar más para no llegar a tiempo al avión enserio que no quería ir y aria lo posible por retrasar ese viaje hasta el primer día de clases del siguiente semestre.

-Tendrás que esperar a estar en el avión hijo, Vallan sean libres como el viento.- se escucho la voz de Karura mientras se despedía de sus hijos después de haber sido abrazada y besada por cada uno de ellos, mantenía una de sus manos alzada mientras se movía de un lado a otro despidiéndose con cariño y amor a sus hijos.

-Estos niños cada vez cresen mas.-dijo con una sonrisa Karura

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Vuelo con destino a Tokio – se escucho la voz de una mujer que sono por todo el aereo puerto.

-Vamos ya saldrá nuestro vuelo.- dijo Temari bastante entusiasmada a la vez que salto de su asiento.

-Que fastidioso.- dijo Gaara remarcando la última palabra dicha

-No molestes.-dijo Temari posando el puño frente a Gaara.

-Vamos ya vamos-dijo un nervioso Kankuro.

Los 3 hermanos Sabaku No tomaron rumbo al avión correspondiente.

●๋•

-Dios de verdad, porque me haces esto.-dijo Gaara removiéndose de el hombro a un hombre que dormía a su lado y sin querer termino utilizando a Gaara como su almohada.

-Te diviertes?.-se escucho una voz susurrándole al oído a Gaara por detrás con tono divertido.

-Cállate Kankuro no molestes, este tipo esta fastidiándome y además está comenzando a babearme, que, QUE ASCO NO PUEDE SER SI LO ISO.- dijo Gaara realmente enojado oh si que lo mataria a ese idiota como se abia atrevido a babearlo.

-Gaara GAARA te cambio de lugar quieres Temari está dormida y sabes que no molesta pero no le agás nada al hombre el no tuvo la culpa de nada está dormido Gaara te cambio de lugar ándale.- dijo Kankuro asustado por la reacción de su hermano que estaba con el puño apunto de golpear el rostro del hombre que dormía aun.

-Pero ya!.- dijo Gaara frustrado y enojado.

-Anda pues.- Se levanto Kankuro dicho esto pasando frente a su hermana con cuidado.

Gaara repitió el acto de su hermano hasta llegar al lugar que era lado a su hermana.

-Que gracioso.- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa observando la cara de enojado que mantenía su hermano menor en su rostro.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Habían pasado 3 horas, después de un tedioso y baboso viaje los Sabaku No llegaron a Tokio, aquel hermoso e iluminado lugar, aun era temprano pues salieron a primera hora del su hogar.

-TENGO ENTUMIDO MI TRASERO!.- dijo Temari saliendo del avión con cuidado gritando lo dicho llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros que salían tras ella a la vez que reían ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Temari se mas discreta.- dijo Kankuro con una gotita cayendo por su sien mientras revolvía su cabello

-A nadie le interesa si se te entumió el trasero te lo aseguro.-dijo Gaara burlándose de su hermana.

-Tu como sabes?.- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Como sea no lo creo, que taxi tomaremos Temari?.- dijo Gaara mirando a su hermana

-Vamos a la parada de taxis.- dijo entusiasmada sin responder la duda de su hermano.

Caminaron hacia la parada sin saber que pensaba su hermana pues solo caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que rara.- dijo Kankuro.

-Tomemos umm. . ..- dijo Temari tomando su mentón con pose de duda.

-Aquel.- volvió a hablar la rubia corriendo en dirección a un taxi con alegría.

-Safos yo no cargo sus maletas.- dijo Gaara corriendo detrás de su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Mierda.-solo dijo Kankuro antes de tomar las maletas de su hermana junto con las de el.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Señor aquí esta bien gracias.- dijo la chica rubia de ojos color cielo.

-Son 200.- dijo el hombre pues los había llevado bastante lejos, ya no estaban en la ciudad.

-Aquí esta.-dijo Kankuro dándole el dinero al hombre mientras sacaba sus maletas del auto.

-Cada quien lleva las sullas.-dijo Temari tomando sus maletas.

-Bien.- respondieron sus hermanos.

-Debemos caminar mucho eh así que háganse la idea.- dijo Temari tomando rumbo hacia la nada.

-FLOGERA!.-grito Gaara antes de seguir los pasos de su hermana.

-Ni modo.-dijo Kankuro caminando detras de su hermana.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

●๋• **1 hora caminando**.

-Temari aún falta mucho?.- pregunto Gaara fastidiado

-No, no falta mucho ustedes síganme.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Bien.- se escucho la palabra proveniente de Kankuro.

●๋• **2 horas caminando**:

-Temari segura que sabes dónde estamos?.- dijo Gaara de nuevo captando la atención de sus dos hermanos.

-Si ustedes síganme.-dijo Temari de nuevo con una sonrisa aun mas grande

-Está bien.- repitió Kankuro igual que la vez pasada.

●๋• **4 horas caminando**:

-NO PUEDE SER TEMARI YA ME CANSE.-dijo Gaara regañando a su hermana

-Cállate.-dijo Temari con voz nerviosa

-Temari, hasta el hombre que mas condición para hacer ejercicio del mundo se hubiera cansado de caminar por 4 horas seguidas.- dijo Kankuro

-. . . hermanos!.-grito entusiasmada la rubia.

-Qué?.- se escucho en unisonó de los dos varones que acompañaban a la rubia

-Les tengo una gran noticia.- dijo con una gran alegría en su rostro y una sonrisa oreja oreja.

-Que, nos darás comida?.-dijo Kankuro

-Algo mejor.- dijo la rubia

-Llegamos?.- dijo Gaara

-Algo mucho mejor!.-dijo muy demasiado sonriente Temari parecía que explotaría de felicidad

-Que hay mejor que comida después de 4 horas de caminar sin descanso y no haber llegado?.- dijo Kankuro confundido

-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS.- dijo la rubia brincando de alegría

-!.- se escucho el grito de dos varones que retumbo en todo el bosque donde se encontraban los ahora perdidos Sabaku No

-NO PUEDE SER TEMARI TE VOY A MATARRRRRRR.- dijo Gaara soltando sus cosas.

-QUE ARAS QUE ?.-dijo la rubia en su defensa dejando a Gaara aun mas asustado.

-Nada. . ..- dijo Gaara mirando asía el suelo avergonzado de haber sido vencido por su hermana.

-Cálmense todo estará bien.- dijo Kankuro

-Sigamos caminando así llego siempre.-dijo la rubia.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde estamos.-dijo Kankuro

-Miren ya reconozco este lugar vengan vengan vamos al lago.- dijo Temari corriendo hacia cierta dirección.

-No puede ser otra vez no!.- corrió Gaara de nuevo detrás de su hermana

-TEMARI!.- grito Kankuro corriendo detrás de sus dos hermanos.

Temari se paró en seco seguido de su hermano quien sudaba y respiraba agitadamente pues estaba realmente hambriento y cansado. Gaara quedo con la boca abierta al observar la misma hermosa imagen que miraba su hermana. En la orilla de el gran lago de agua pura que terminaba en una gran cascada, era un lugar aun mas precioso que el bosque era un campo lleno de flores y el lago en medio, pero había algo peculiar en ese lugar, una chica hermosa de tez blanca y visiblemente suave, con cabello castaño hasta los hombros, tenía como ropa un vestido blanco con flores pequeñas que llevaba un cinto debajo de su busto calcando la curva de su hermoso cuerpo, con una mirada llena de alegría que se posaba en una guitarra acústica mientras era tocada por los bellos y dedicados dedos de la chica mientras cantaba con su melodiosa voz una canción:

_When I saw him passing by_

_Right in front of my eye, I couldn't let this love just slip away_

_So I took him by the hand, And said 'hey there my friend'_

_Would you like to take a walk around with me_

_And then he looked my way, I knew it be, ok. . ._

Cantaba dulcemente la chica, Gaara estaba hipnotizado completamente observando y escuchando con tranquilidad la canción de la chica, de verdad lo disfrutaba.

Temari tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa aun mas grande que la que había tenido antes al darle la gran noticia a sus hermanos, detrás de ellos se encontraba Kankuro igual de sorprendido que su hermano menor.

_'Cause when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound, It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue, you would like to feel it too_

_That' the way, That it feels_

_When love comes around. . ._

Seguía cantando la castaña sin notar la presencia de los tres jóvenes. En eso se escucho una voz detrás de los tres Sabaku No.

-Canta precioso no?.- se escucho una voz profunda y grave detrás.

-Shikamaru . . ..-dijo la rubia al voltear pero sus hermanos estaban tan ocupados escuchando a la castaña que no escucharon el llamado de su hermana hacia el joven que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Temari.- abrazo a la rubia, la beso en los labios tiernamente y con mucho amor para después separarse y entregarle una bella rosa que el mismo había cortado.

-Tus abuelos me dijeron que vendrías, no tienes idea de la felicidad que tengo dentro de mi después de tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe tanto Temari.- dijo Shikamaru mientras era observado por la rubia quien solo lograba apreciar los bellos ojos negros y profundos de su amado, llevaba una coleta y tenia mirada desinteresada pero ante ella tierna y cálida.

_Stood all day in the sun, We were having fun_

_Talking 'bout the bands we love to here_

_Told a secret in his ear_

_He was suddenly so near_

_My heart was beating faster then it should_

_And then he realized, This love he could not fight_

Seguía cantando la castaña con su misma sonrisa de hace un rato. . .

-Te Amo.-dijo Temari para volver a besar al castaño a su amado castaño pero esta vez con intensidad sin importarle que sus hermanos la vieran.

-Yo más!.- respondió Shikamaru siguiendo su beso abrazándola con fuerza y calidez hasta que sintió una mirada que casi lo mataba.

-Vienes con ellos?.- capto la atención de la rubia que aun lo abrazaba.

-Si, son mis hermanos cuando terminen de ver a esa chica te los presento.- dijo entre risitas la rubia para volver abrazarlo.

-Pues el castaño ya no la mira y creo que quiere matarme.- le dijo al oído a la rubia sin dejar de observar al castaño que lo miraba desafiante.

-Qué?.- volteo Temari confundida pues pensó que Kankuro tenía muy claro que no se metiera en su vida, Temari se comenzaba a enojar.

-Cálmate y escucha la voz de la chica famosa frente a tu hermano pelirrojo, no es angelical?.- dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta que su amada se había puesto un poco celosa, un poco. Aun así la rubia hizo caso a Shikamaru y repitió la acción del castaño ignorando a Kankuro.

Kankuro solo observaba a su hermana.

-Cuando termine su escenita la molestare.- pensó Kankuro divertido para sonreír al observar a su hermano que estaba aturdido y perdido en la voz y la imagen que tenia frente a el.

_Cause when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound_

_It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue_

_you would like to feel it too_

_That' the way, That it feels_

_When love comes around_

_And then he realized, This love he could no fight_

La chica de verdad estaba concentrada en su canción pues seguía sin notar la presencia de los Sabaku No y Shikamaru que la escuchaban tranquilos. De repente la chica dejo de tocar terminando su canción con un corto solo de guitarra, que sonó hermoso tranquilo y sencillo.

-!.- se escucho un grito que saco de sus pensamientos a los 4 jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Matsuri.- grito Shikamaru soltando a Temari para correr hacia la castaña que había caído al lago al momento de pararse.

-AAAAAAAUUUU me dolioooooo!.- grito la castaña que era observada por los Sabaku No desde la otra orilla.

-Matsuri estas bien?.- dijo Shikamaru tomando a la castaña por el brazo para levantarla pero cuando lo hiso esta volvió a tropezar y cayó de nuevo al lago el cual no era muy profundo pero era rocoso.

-Si estoy bien solo me raspe poquito.- dijo la chica de nombre Matsuri con tono dulce y tranquilo mientras se llevaba su mano frágil hacia su pierna que sangraba violentamente pues se había raspado muy profundo y casi toda la pierna.

-Deja te ayudo.- dijo Shikamaru intentando levantarla pero la castaña se negó.

-No estoy bien yo puedo gracias Shikamaru.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa pero cuando volvió a intentar pararse de nuevo callo cosa que hiso sonreír Shikamaru por la torpeza de su amiga.

-Vamos te cargare, además quiero que conozcas a alguien.-le dijo Shikamaru

-Temari?.- dijo con alegría y entusiasmada Matsuri-si ella.- respondió Shikamaru con aun más alegría

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Creo que tu amado ya tiene otro amor.- dijo Kankuro arrogante.

-No la molestes Kankuro.- defendió a su hermana el pelirrojo que no dejaba de observar a cierta castaña

-Déjame en paz solo es una amiga de el de seguro, no tiene nada de malo.- respondió Temari en su defensa

-Segura?, mira, eso ya no es de solo amigos.- dijo Kankuro mirando hacia el lado donde se encontraban

Shikamaru y Matsuri que daban una perfecta imagen de una feliz pareja de novios, pues el chico la llevaba en los brazos sonriendo y ella le sonreía a el se miraban muy alegres muy felices.

Temari moría de celos y dolor no podía imaginarse a Shikamaru con otra, pero por favor era obvio Matsuri se la pasaba con el de seguro mientras ella estaba en otra parte, nadie la podía amar tanto como para esperarla tanto tiempo, en eso fue sacada de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Temari amor.- se escucho la voz del castaño llamando a la rubia que lo miro casi queriéndolo matar.

-Qué?.- dijo Temari secamente.

-De seguro estas pensando mal, no Matsuri solo es mi amiga callo por el lago y se lastimo quieres ver?.- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-Está sangrando demasiado.- dijo una voz ronca y seca detrás de ellos.

-Que pasa Gaara?.- dijo Temari.

-La chica está sangrando mucho y no para, le hará daño.- repitió Gaara mirando la pierna de Matsuri la cual estaba sonrojada por la mirada que tenía el pelirrojo.

-E...estoy bi...bien gracias no es tan importante, em Shikamaru puedes bajarme estoy bien de verdad.- dijo Matsuri nerviosa pues había sentido la mirada matadora y celosa de Temari.

-Apostamos a que te caes de nuevo?.- dijo Shikamaru burlándose de ella.

-Que apostamos?.- dijo Matsuri

-Mi burla.- dijo Shikamaru para después soltar a la chica en el suelo dejándola sentada allí siendo observada por los 3 jóvenes Sabaku No.

-Para que veas no ocupo la ayuda de nadie fíjate!.-dijo Matsuri en su intento de verse muy fuerte levantándose bruscamente del suelo pero no duro ni 3 segundos parada cuando volvió a "caer" del dolor pero antes de caer completamente fue sostenida por dos fuertes brazos que la tomaban delicadamente por la cintura.

Por unos segundos la mirada de Matsuri se perdió en los ojos profundos del pelirrojo que la sostenía sintió un gran escalofrió y se puso realmente roja como tomate aun mas que un tomate como chile con tomate y las cosas más rojas que existieran en la tierra, pero los ojos de el pelirrojo eran tan profundos, tan cálidos, tan sensuales que se enamoro de ellos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que era levantada y abrazada por los mismos brazos que la sostenían.

-Yo la llevo, te seguimos, Shikamaru verdad?.- dijo Gaara mirando al castaño que observaba divertido la escena.

-Claro, ven Temari tu te vas a mi lado tengo muchas cosas que contarte.- dijo Shikamaru para mirar de reojo a Matsuri que también lo observaba con ojos amenazantes pero tiernos Shikamaru sabía que después seria regañado por su amiguita pero aun así no le importaba, observo a Temari la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Creo que hago mal quinteto, que fastidio!.-pensó Kankuro tomando sus maletas y las de Gaara quien no podía cargar las sullas por estar cargando a la linda y bien formada castaña.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

**En el camino**. . .

Un pequeño viento acariciaba la piel de los 4 jóvenes que caminaban por un campo lleno de flores y un camino estrecho hecho de piedras, en el lugar reinaban las rosas, había de todos colores, había rosales gigantescos y llamativos, arboles altos, gruesos y completamente verdes, en el lugar se alcanzaban apreciar los pequeños animalitos que corrían de un lugar a otro, ardillas, conejos, liebres entre muchos más, era como un paraíso, allí nada malo podía pasar era un lugar demasiado tranquilo, había algunas cabañas entre los árboles y las flores, el sonido de una gran cascada se alcanzaba a escuchar, los pájaros cantando era simplemente hermoso para cualquier oído que se encontrara allí.

-Que tranquilo.-dijo Temari con sus bellos ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Verdad?.- respondió Shikamaru.

-Hay algunas plantas nuevas que me gustaría que observaras Temari.- volvió a hablar el castaño de coleta mientras abrazaba de lado a la rubia.

-Genial.-dijo entusiasmada Temari recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su amado, debía disfrutarlo lo mas que pudiera, el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaba con el.

-Em, como te llamas?.- dijo Matsuri refiriéndose al pelirrojo que aun la tenía entre sus brazos, parecía no cansarle nada tener que cargarla, ya llevaban unos 10 minutos así.

-Gaara.- respondió secamente el pelirrojo cosa que hiso bajar la mirada de la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos.

-Que odioso, por favor que no sea el nuestro vecino.- pensó Matsuri enojada por el tono del pelirrojo

-Me bajas por favor?.-dijo Matsuri con tono seco refiriéndose al pelirrojo que asintió sin ningún problema que también la miro secamente.

Matsuri tropezó al tocar el suelo rocoso pero no callo, camino detrás de los 3 jóvenes lentamente y cojeando por su pierna, de verdad le dolía pero no le gustaba causar lastima.

-Te duele?.- le dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa, le había gustado esa chica de voz dulce y tierna, que además de eso no tenia un mal cuerpo.

-Un poco, pero estoy bien ya casi no sale sangre.- respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa cálida y sincera cosa que hiso sonrojar un poco a Kankuro, ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido le había sonreído de esa manera, el castaño volteo a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Que bueno, y puedes caminar bien ya?.- volvió a hablar Kankuro captando la atención de su hermano menor que no volteo pero se concentro en escuchar la plática que tenía su hermano con la chica.

-Si a lo que hago se le puede llamar caminar, si.- respondió Matsuri mirándose su pierna y la gran cortada que tenia.

-No crees que se infectara?.- dijo Kankuro acercándose un poco a la castaña que se encontraba distraída mirando su pierna mientras caminaba.

-Soy muy torpe, casi siempre me corto de esta manera en el lago y nunca se me ha infectado así que no lo creo.- respondió la duda de Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-Que linda eres.- dijo Kankuro por ultimo para voltearse dejando a una sonrojada Matsuri cojeando.

-Llegamos.- se escucho la voz de Shikamaru llamando la atención de los 3 jóvenes que lo seguían

-Extrañaba este lugar de verdad.- dijo Temari feliz corriendo hacia una cabaña gigante de aspecto antiguo y hogareño.

-Otra vez.- repitió Kankuro quien recibió una mirada alegre de la castaña que caminaba detrás de ellos.

-Es muy entusiasta tal y como me contaste Shikamaru.-dijo Matsuri con una gran sonrisa.

-La seguiré Matsuri, dile a alguien que si te ayuda a curarte, no te vayas a lastimar mas tu sola torpe.- dijo Shikamaru acercándose a la castaña quien hacia un puchero ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Pagaras caro Shikamaru Nara.-dijo Matsuri con mirada aterradora dirigida a su amigo quien solo sonrió y fue con su amada.

-Bien yo quiero acomodar mis cosas y comer así que creo que el elegido para ayudar a la bella chica eres tu Gaara, adiós!.- dijo Kankuro alejándose del lugar sin dejar otra opción a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban confundidos.

-Mierda.- mascullo Gaara por lo bajo.

-Dijiste algo?.- pregunto Matsuri ofendida pues escucho perfectamente la palabra del pelirrojo.

-No, vamos te curare esa cosa.- dijo Gaara secamente, mirando a la castaña que inflaba las mejillas enojada, se miraba tierna y dulce, Gaara sonrió muy leve al observar a la linda castaña hacer ese puchero.

-No ocupo ayuda gracias.- dijo Matsuri intentando caminar pero dio un mal paso y cayó al suelo.

-Si claro.- dijo Gaara en tono de burla cosa que hizo molestar a Matsuri.

-Si, no ocupo ayuda!.- repitió Matsuri en un intento brusco de levantarse pero su pierna ya había soportado demasiado tiempo intentando caminar que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el pelirrojo que tropezó al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña sobre el cayendo ambos al sácate.

-De verdad estoy convencido que no necesitas ayuda.-dijo Gaara riendo y burlándose de la torpe castaña sin notar la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Si mas te vale que te hagas la idea, no necesito la ayuda de nadie.- dijo Matsuri aferrada a su idea de no necesitar ayuda de nadie pero sabía que la necesitaba, otras veces que se había cortado terminaba lastimándose mas, si no fuera por Shikamaru que la ayudaba a curarse seguro ya hubiera perdido todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero era demasiado orgullosa que no le gustaba admitir que fue ayudada por alguna persona por lastima u otra cosa.

-Entonces, te podrías quitar de encima mío?.- dijo Gaara serio mirando a la castaña profundamente la cual se sonrojo al mirar la posición provocadora en la que se encontraban, ella sobre el demasiado cerca de el o de un hombre para su gusto y orgullo, Matsuri se levanto como un resorte y roja, Gaara rio a carcajadas por el rostro que Matsuri había puesto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el.

-Eres graciosa, ve cúrate será divertido.- volvió a hablar Gaara algo burlón.

-Eres odioso sabias?.- dijo Matsuri mientras brincaba solo con un pie dirigiéndose a una pequeña cabaña alejada de la cabaña de los Sabaku No.

-Y tu debes ser todo un amor.- dijo Gaara sarcásticamente cosa que hiso enojar completamente a la castaña.

-Pero quien te crees eh?.- grito Matsuri al pelirrojo que solo la miraba divertido.

-Una persona?.-repitió Gaara burlándose de nuevo.

-Que insoportable.- dijo Matsuri brincando aun dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

-Tu crees.- dijo Gaara desafiando el humor de la chica de voz dulce de hace un rato.

-Si.- dijo de nuevo Matsuri con un tono de voz realmente aterrador.

-Oye y tu guitarra?.- pregunto Gaara con una sonrisa, la presencia de esa chica lo divertía mucho.

-Mi guitarra es cierto, la deje en el lago.-dijo con algo de fastidio y preocupación Matsuri

-Si quieres, después de que te "cures" tu cortada vamos por ella.- amablemente ofreció Gaara a la castaña la cual negó con la cabeza

-No gracias, iré cuando no me duela mi pierna, ahora me la curare.- dijo Matsuri abriendo la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, dentro había unas sillas de madera y unas mesas, una alacena muy grande donde había todo tipo de medicamentos y cosas para curar heridas.

-Está bien, me voy al parecer no necesitas ayuda en nada, niña.-dijo Gaara antes de salir del lugar con una sonrisa muy arrogante.

-KYAAAAAA pero que odioso es!.- grito Matsuri con furia al momento que se sentó sobre un tronco que se encontraba en el centro de la cabaña.- KYAAAAA! No me puedo parar, hay no es cierto no tome las cosas, mierda, haber como me las arreglo.-dijo Matsuri para si misma intentando levantarse del tronco, con mucho dolor, sin notar que era observada por los ojos aqua del sexy pelirrojo de hace un rato.

●๋•

-_Es demasiado torpe_.- pensó Gaara mientras la miraba por una pequeña abertura que había entre los troncos con los que estaba construida la cabaña.

-Yo sé que puedo!.- grito Matsuri levantando su brazo para después bajarlo con un puño, estaba decidida iría por las vendas y lo que necesitara hasta la alacena que estaba en la otra esquina de la cabaña.

Gaara sonrió al ver como la chica castaña era tan decidida y orgullosa al mismo tiempo que tierna y dulce, era tonto para el pensar así de una mujer pues para el no eran otra cosa más que un juego muy bueno pero nada más, además ninguna lo quería de verdad solo lo utilizaban para decir "yo estoy con Sabaku No Gaara el chico mas bueno de toda la prepa" o algo por el estilo, que triste, pero no le importaba mucho.

-Vamos no te dolerá Matsuri, todo es mental el dolor es mental si si es mental.- dijo Matsuri de nuevo para sí misma, para después intentar levantarse agresivamente del tronco cosa que por poco no le funciona, termino brincando de dolor por el movimiento brusco para su pierna, almenos se había podido levantar.

-Primer paso completado, hay duele.- dijo la castaña cerrando por un momento sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, eso nunca.

-Brinca, brinca,brinca,brinca. . ..- se decía asimisma mientras hacia la acción que pronunciaba, dando cortos brinquitos a un poco más de la mitad de su camino callo rendida al suelo que estaba algo sucio por lo poco habitado del lugar.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me dolió!, aahj maldito lago que tanto me encanta lo odio por rocoso, hayhayhayahay.-se quejaba la castaña.

●๋•

-_Es demasiado muy muy torpe_.- pensó el pelirrojo que seguía observándola con diversión mientras cubría con su mano sus labios para no reír por la caída de la castaña.

●๋•

-YO PUEDO !.- se escucho un gran grito proveniente de la castaña que arrastrándose por el piso se dirigía a la alacena, de verdad no se rendiría y por fin se curaría ella misma su pierna, sin ayuda de nadie más que la de si misma.

-Al FIN.- volvió a gritar la castaña entusiasmada jalándose hacia arriba para levantarse de unos pequeños hoyos que tenia la gran alacena para abrirse.

-Ya me pare, sucia y con dolor, pero lo logre.- dijo con entusiasmo la chica castaña de vestido blanco ahora café por la suciedad.

●๋•

-_Cuanto le llevo hacer eso?, 10 minutos?, almenos se esforzó_.- pensó Gaara observando sonriente a Matsuri

●๋•

Matsuri abrió la gran alacena y comenzó a tomar las cosas que necesitaba las acomodo como pudo en sus brazos, se dio una vuelta y comenzó a brincar de nuevo hacia el tronco.

-Ja!, yo no ocupo ayuda de absolutamente nadie.- dijo feliz brincando.

-Llegue!.- grito aliviada para después sentarse sobre el tronco.

●๋•

-Haber que hace.- dijo Gaara para si mismo en tono bajo.

●๋•

-Que va primero, ahh con que me limpio, con la venda?, como va!, no lo recuérdame pondré de esta cosa?, mmmm, me pondré la venda primero y después el alcohol.- dijo feliz pero su felicidad termino cuando escucho una carcajada proveniente de afuera.

-Enserio aras eso?, de verdad no sabes curarte?.- dijo Gaara entrando a la cabaña riendo y burlándose de ella.

-Así va no?.- pregunto la castaña en pose de duda abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal cosa que la iso ver adorable ante los ojos de Gaara.

-No tonta, déjame ayudarte solo esta vez si ?.- dijo con una sonrisa amable y sincera Gaara, haciendo que el estomago de Matsuri reaccionara como con un millón y mas mariposas dentro de el.

-N. .No yo lo ago.- dijo decidida la castaña tomando la venda, sin reconocer que se equivocaba.

-Déjame ayudarte no seas necia.-dijo Gaara tomando la pierna de la castaña con delicadeza.

-Solo esta vez y ni pienses que necesito tu ayuda.- dijo una sonrojada Matsuri que miraba el suelo.

-Lo que calme tu llanto, Matsuri no?.- dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Pero que odios. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- la castaña dio un brinco muy brusco al sentir alcohol en su pierna pateo a Gaara en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-AAHH LO MATE!.- grito Matsuri enrollando la venda en su pierna rápidamente para después sujetarla asiendo un pequeño nudo, se tiro al suelo donde se encontraba el sensual pelirrojo acostado inconsciente, con cierta tranquilidad en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se notaba.

-No puede ser hasta creo que muerto encuentra la forma de fastidiarme.- dijo Matsuri inflando las mejillas lo mas que pudo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Estará bien?, que hago que hago y si lo mate?, no puede ser tan malo que una persona tan arrogante muera, pero si tan lindo.- dijo para si misma en un intento de ser positiva la castaña acercándose un poco al rostro del joven.

-Es lindo.- dijo de nuevo, miro de reojo los labios rojos y carnosos del pelirrojo que aun no tomaba conciencia o eso parecía.

-Que se sentirá. . . un beso de el.-dijo en voz baja de nuevo Matsuri sin darse cuenta que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas al pelirrojo.

-Lo quieres averiguar?.- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos de golpe dejando estática a la castaña con los ojos impresionantemente abiertos, estaba en estado de Shock completamente roja, el lugar se quedo en un total e incomodo silencio, el cual Gaara rompió.

-Pareces tomate, te hice sonrojar?.-dijo Gaara acercándose con lentitud e insinuación a la castaña que aun estaba estática roja y nerviosa.

-Un hombre como tu nunca me haría sonrojar, IDIOTAAAAAA!.- grito Matsuri muy alterada alejándose lo mas que pudo del pelirrojo.

-Hey yo no te ofendí amargada.- dijo Gaara ofendido por el insulto de la castaña

-Tu solito te dijiste idiota.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No es cierto fuiste tu.- dijo Gaara con rostro serio

-Fuiste tu, tu como sabes que no le dije idiota al tronco?, pero si te quedo el saco póntelo.- dijo con una sonrisa gigante Matsuri.

-Y entonces que? Quieres averiguar que se siente un beso mío?.- dijo Gaara con un tono muy arrogante haciendo molestar a la castaña más de lo que estaba.

-Claro que no, nunca dije eso.- dijo Matsuri mintiendo completamente.

-Yo te escuche.- dijo Gaara acercándose a la castaña dando lentos pasos cosa que la puso nerviosa.

-Mira quien lo dice el chico que se hace el desmallado para que una chica se le aserque.- dijo Matsuri riendo burlona.

-Tonta, quien te crees.?- dijo Gaara ya frente la castaña que lo miraba desafiante.

-Una persona?.-dijo repitiendo la respuesta de hace un rato del pelirrojo.

-Almenos ten imaginación.- dijo Gaara acercándose al rostro de la chica poco a poco, la quería poner nerviosa y molestarla, era ciertamente divertido.

-Que haces?.- dijo Matsuri nerviosa y un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del pelirrojo que solo miraba sus labios.

-Nada, tienes una basurita en los labios.- dijo Gaara quitándole la basurita y alejándose de ella haciéndola enojar, solo estaba jugando con ella y lo odiaba.

-Idiota.-dijo Matsuri antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la cabaña donde se encontraban.

-Que feminista, orgullosa, amargada y tierna es.- pensó Gaara mientras observaba a la linda chica castaña salir de la cabaña con las mejillas infladas haciendo puchero.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

**Unas horas después en la cabaña Sabaku No**.

-Gaara por fin llegas y Matsuri?.- Pregunto la chica rubia a su hermano menor

-No lo se hace un rato que se fue de mi lado.- dijo desinteresado el pelirojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Gaara ven te mostrare donde dormirás.- dijo Shikamaru el chico de cabello castaño y una coleta de caballo.

-Si claro y mis maletas Kankuro?.- pregunto Gaara a su hermano que se encontraba acostado muy agusto en un sillón grande con un estilo vintage, se miraba cómodo.

-Ya las deje en tu cuarto, tu la desempacas.- dijo Kankuro mirando de reojo a su hermano para después cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

-Gracias.- dijo Gaara siguiendo al castaño de coleta subiendo unas escaleras.

-Yo haré la cena!.- dijo Temari entusiasmada corriendo hacia la cocina estaba feliz y ansiosa de pasar mucho tiempo con su gran amor de verano Shikamaru. . .

-Solo no quemes la cabaña.- dijo Kankuro burlandose de su hermana.

-Cállate Kankuro.- dijo molesta gritando desde la cocina la rubia.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Aquí esta, este es tu cuarto tus abuelos lo prepararon especialmente para ti.- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa abriendo una puerta de madera algo vieja encontrándose con una habitación con unos muebles algo viejos pero muy bien cuidados de estilo antiguo con un teléfono viejo que no se miraban muy seguido en la ciudad, y una cama gigantesca con algunas colchas rojas con negro muy suaves y una lámpara en el techo muy elegante.

-Lindo.- dijo Gaara observando todo el lugar.

-Te dejo para que lo disfrutes.- dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación dejando a Gaara solo.

-Genial es un gran cuarto y solo para mi.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Gaara estaba feliz y animado, solo se mostraba así ante el mismo, se encontraba observando todo el lugar cuando algo le llamo mucho la atención, su cama estaba junto a la pared y había una cortina en la pared, se dirigió a la cama y abrió la cortina detrás había una ventana donde entraba la luz de la luna la luz que más le encantaba a Gaara era la de la luna y sus abuelos lo sabían perfectamente por eso le habían dado esa habitación pero algo le llamo mas la atención, por la ventana se podía observar la cabaña vecina que también tenía una ventana en el mismo lugar que la ventana de la cabaña de los Sabaku No, Gaara se desconcertó un poco pero comenzó a observar el paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos, había muchos árboles y flores en el lugar se miraba hermoso contradiciendo su pensamiento de que esa vista era afeminada ya era de noche y estaba haciendo un viento que hacía sonar las hojas de los arboles era un sonido acurrucador, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a posar la mirada en la ventana de la cabaña vecina sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

●๋•

-Ese idiota del Gaara que se cree, pensé que serian más agradables.- dijo para si misma la castaña que se encontraba estilando y desnuda solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se sentó sobre su cama y se quito la toalla dejándola desnuda y de espalda a una ventana se acostó sobre su cama dando algunas vueltas, solo en bragas y sin bracier, su cama se encontraba en la pared y había una gran ventana que daba a la cabaña vecina de los Sabaku No.

-Hay me duele mi cortada, bueno almenos me ayudo un poco.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras se ponía su bracier y después una pijama que era una blusa blanca de tirantes con unos dibujos de colores, y un short muy corto rosa, era dulcemente provocativo.

Matsuri se acomodo en su cama sentada frente a la ventana mirando hacia el cielo mientras se cepillaba su cabello cuando miro hacia la ventana de la cabaña vecina quedando sorprendida por lo que se encontraba de tras de esa ventana.

●๋•

-Mierda...- dijo Gaara en tono bajo aun mirando a la bella chica de la cabaña vecina.

●๋•

-No cerré la cortina. . . y el estaba allí y yo desnuda y y y el es mi vecino y y . . . AAAAAAAH.- dijo lo primero en tono bajo para después gritar lo ultimo con mucha fuerza.

●๋•

-La mire. . .-dijo Gaara

●๋•

-Me miro. . ..-dijo Matsuri.

●๋•

-Desnuda.- dijeron en unisonó sorprendidos observándose por la ventana realmente asombrados.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• v

Este fue el capitulo 2 :D

Sé que aun tengo faltas de ortografía pero es que no soy muy buena en eso pero me esfuerzo en que cada vez sean menos^^'

Muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo y leer mi fic ^^

lamento mi tardanza pero no e tenido tiempo debido a la pelea que tuve con el dueño de la laptop, pero ya paso :D.

Gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse la molestia de corregirme de verdad de verdad

gracias :3

bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!:D

Adioss! :D


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

_-Mierda...- dijo Gaara en tono bajo aun mirando a la bella chica de la cabaña vecina._

●_๋•_

_-No cerré la cortina. . . y el estaba allí y yo desnuda y y y el es mi vecino y y . . . AAAAAAAH.- dijo lo primero en tono bajo para después gritar lo ultimo con mucha fuerza._

●_๋•_

_-La mire. . .-dijo Gaara_

●_๋•_

_-Me miro...-dijo Matsuri._

●_๋•_

_-Desnuda.- dijeron en unisonó sorprendidos observándose por la ventana realmente asombrados._

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-ESE IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- grito Matsuri aventando el cepillo con fuerza al piso para después abrir su ventana por completo.- ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO !.- grito con mucha fuerza para ser escuchada por su vecino que no estaba amas de 4 metros de distancia.

Gaara también abrió su ventana para lograr ser escuchado por la castaña colorada que se encontraba frente a el.

-PERVERTIDO YO? QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA TU FUISTE LA TONTA QUE SE POSO DESNUDA FRENTE A UNA VENTANA CON LA CORTINA ABIERTA!.- grito Gaara en su defensa enojado y sonrojado pues si, había estado muchas mujeres pero nunca había pasado a mas de besos y caricias, Matsuri era la primera mujer desnuda que miraba y estaba completamente avergonzado, pero no había sido su culpa. . . no verdad?.

-COMO ME DIJISTE DEPRAVADO DE MIERDA?, HUY COMO BATALLASTE PARA ALMENOS CUBRIRTE LOS OJOS ASQUEROSO!.- gritaba Matsuri cada vez mas enojada, como se había atrevido ese tipo a verla desnuda y después decirle que ella tenía la culpa? Si claro. . .

-TONTAAAAAAA!.- grito Gaara se estaba enojando demasiado estaba algo alterado ya por la imagen que había tenido de la castaña totalmente diferente a la del lago. . .

-PERRO ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDOOOO!.- grito Matsuri desde su ventana en defensa.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?.- grito Gaara desde su ventana con más fuerza

-PERRRRO ASQUEROSOOO PERRRRRRRRRVERTIDO!.- dijo Matsuri marcando cada palabra mientras le gritaba.

-ZORRA TONTA!.- grito Gaara desde su ventana estaba ya enojado.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME ZORRA MALDITO PERRRO ASQUEROSOOO DESGRACIADO.- grito Matsuri cada vez mas enojada y roja.

-PUES COMO ME OISTE!.- grito Gaara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!.-grito con furia Matsuri

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Que son esos gritos amor?, son como los gritos de Gaara enojado. . ..-pregunto con un dedo en su mejilla en pose de duda una preciosa rubia que llevaba un mandil rosado con una figura de Mickey Mouse.

-No lo se mi vida pero también se escucha algo parecido a los gritos de Matsuri cuando esta también enojada que será?.- respondió Shikamaru ayudando a su amada a cocinar la cena.

-Bueno no importa deben estar los dos descargando su ira con algún peluche o algo así eso hago yo.- dijo Temari a su novio con una gran sonrisa muy dulce con un toque infantil.

-Dime que no es con el peluche que te regale.- pregunto Shikamaru mirando dudoso y tierno a su amada Temari.

-No! Es uno que te robe cuando estabas con Sari de seguro ella te lo había regalado y lo tome para eso.-dijo con una GRAN sonrisa Temari para volver a hacer la comida.

-Mujeres...-dijo Shikamaru para si mismo sonriendo.

-Que dijiste amor?.- pregunto la rubia.-Nada Temari.- respondió Shikamaru para después darle un lento beso en los labios cosa que no molesto para nada molesto a la rubia pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe de la puerta principal que se habia abierto bruscamente.

-SABAKU. ..- se escuchaba una voz aterradora y obviamente enojada proveniente del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras para los cuartos de arriba.

-No lo sé amor, vamos a investigar.- dijo Shikamaru saliendo cuidadosamente por la puerta de la cocina siendo seguido por su rubia preferida.-Si.- se escucho Temari dando pasitos lentos y silenciosos tras el castaño.

-No...- se escucho decir la misma voz aterradora desde el pasillo pero ahora estaba más cerca de ellos.

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban cerca de la pared de donde podrían observar quien era el intruso en su casa, llegando al observar pudieron ver una muy graciosa imagen de la castaña que llevaba por nombre de Matsuri estaba roja colorada completamente casi se podía observar humo saliendo se sus orejas y nariz, con los brazos curvados y piernas abiertas dando pasos asía las escaleras uno por uno iba subiendo la castaña enojada con una mirada matadora en sus ojos.

-Matsu. . .-susurro Temari pero fue silenciada por su novio que posaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- Shh quiero ver que quiere está realmente enojada.- dijo Shikamaru a su novia en tono muy bajo para después volver a ver a la castaña quien ya no se encontraba en el lugar al parecer ya había subido las escaleras completas.

-!.- grito Matsuri con furia total para después escucharse un gran sonido que retumbo por toda la casa de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente sonido que levanto a Kankuro de su sueño (seguía dormido en el sillón) alertándolo.

-Qué demonios.. .-dijo para si mismo Kankuro mirando a todas partes algo dormido pero despertó completamente cuando. . .

-.-grito Gaara cosa que hiso a su hermana correr hacia su cuarto siendo veloz mente perseguida por dos castaños.

-ERES UN IDIOTA SABAKU NO !.- gritaba una castaña que se podía observar colgada de la espalda de un pelirrojo que corría por todos lados de su cuarto intentando quitarse a la castaña que lo mordía en el brazo y le jalaba graciosa mente las mejillas.

-Gaara. . .-dijo Temari observando como su hermano era brutalmente torturado por la castaña.

-Matsuri.- dijo Shikamaru observando a la castaña torturar al hermano de Temari.

-Que mierda. . Que le hiciste Gaara!- pregunto Kankuro con duda a su hermano quien seguía corriendo por el cuarto intentando quitarse a la castaña que aun lo mordía y jalaba sus mejillas.

-NOSE.-grito Gaara.

-Que dijiste?.-pregunto Matsuri con sus ojos llenos de furia.- COMO QUE NOSABES IDIOTA!.-grito Matsuri para colgarse mas de el morderlo más fuerte y jalarle las mejillas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que te hiso Matsuri?.- pregunto Shikamaru a su amiga.

-ME DIJO ZORRA TONTA, pues aquí esta tu ZORRA TONTA SABAKU NO GAARA.-dijo Matsuri gritando con furia lo último.

-COMO LE DIJISTE GAARA!.- grito su hermana enfurecida para correr contra su hermano y empezar a atacarlo con pellizcones.-COMO TE ATREVEZ A FALTARLE EL RESPETO DE ESA FORMA A UNA MUJER.- gritaba su hermana seguido de los pellizcones.

-Pobre. . .-dijeron los dos castaños que observaban la escena de su hermano torturado.

-AYUDENME A QUITARMELAS!.- grito Gaara que intentaba quitarse ahora a dos chicas de encima.

Matsuri fue tomada por la cintura siendo jalada con delicadeza pues no deseaba dejar de torturar al pelirojo se lo había ganado a Gritos real y literalmente, Temari solo fue jalada también con mucha delicadeza por su novio quien reía mucho por la imagen de las dos chicas, Gaara solo cayó al suelo adolorido por los pellizcones, mordidas y jalones que había recibido por parte de las dos jóvenes.

-SUELTAME LO VOY A MATAR!.-gritaba Matsuri intentando soltarse del agarre de Kankuro quien aun la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura en realidad a Kankuro no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Eres un desgraciado Gaara como te atreves a decirle eso a una mujer.- gritaba Temari desde la otra esquina del cuarto pues su novio la había alejado lo mas que pudo de su hermano.

-No las suelten por favor.- dijo Gaara con el rostro en el suelo sobándose el cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH AHORA TE HACES LA VICTIMA ERES UN DESCARADO!.- grito Matsuri intentando soltarse del agarre del castaño pero cuando lo hiso por fin el castaño la jalo haciéndola tropezarse y caer con rudeza al piso, para colmo sobre su pierna lastimada.

-.- grito Matsuri de dolor tomando su pierna rápidamente para sobarla. -Me dolió.-

-Gracias karma!.- dijo Gaara levantándose del piso.

-Aquí esta tu karma!.- dijo Matsuri aventándose a la pierna del pelirojo para morderla después.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SUELTAME!.-grito Gaara intentando quitarse a la castaña.

-Creo que esto durara un buen rato. . ..-dijo Shikamaru tomando a su novia de la mano quien ya estaba más tranquila- a donde vamos?- -a terminar la cena si seguimos aqui conociendo a Matsuri nunca cenaremos ven dejalos no se mataran- dijo Shikamaru respondiendo la duda de su hermana.- Yo los sigo- dijo Kankuro mientras miraba a su hermano y a la castaña forcejear con la pierna del pelirojo haciendo que callera una gotita por su sien, -creo que mi hermano se enamorara- pensó el castaño al mismo momento que se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y salía del cuarto de Gaara.

-Que me sueltes te e dicho!.- grito Gaara en un tono más bajo a la castaña quien aun lo mordía en la pierna.

-Vuelve a insultarme y te ira peor!.-grito Matsuri mirando asía arriba al guapo pelirojo que la miraba enojado mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo y con su otro brazo se abrazaba de la pierna del pelirojo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le dijo a Matsuri mientras se agachaba para estar a altura de ella pero cuando el se agacho Matsuri tenía intenciones de pararse con fuerza cosa que iso que chocaran y cayeran al suelo uno sobre el otro.

-Agh!.-grito Matsuri cerrando sus ojos pues había vuelto a caer al piso.-Terminare sin trasero si sigo así .- pensó para si misma.

-Eres muy tonta sabias?.- dijo Gaara abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de la bella castaña que estaba acostada debajo de el con los ojos cerrados, era hermosa y que linda se miraba enojada, pero que pensaba? Lo había mordido y jaloneado eso no podía ser lindo!.- si Gaara si es lindo.- le dijo esa vocecita en su cabeza tan torturadora para muchas personas.- No no lo es.- -Si lo es y lo sabes no lo niegues.- repitió la vocecita enfadosa-Cállate.- -Cállame.- respondió la vocecita.-AHG!.-

-Muévete!.-abriendo sus ojos observando la cercanía del pelirojo era demasiado cerca, de nuevo pero ahora ella no tenía la posibilidad de levantarse pues ahora ella estaba debajo de el.

-Te molesta?.- dijo Gaara mirando a la castaña quien le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho.

-Si muévete YA!.-grito Matsuri

-Y si no quiero?.- dijo Gaara desafiando a la castaña

-QUE TE QUITES!.-grito de nuevo la castaña pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Ups, lo lamento no quería interrumpir.- dijo un joven pelirrojo de ojos profundos y negros que había abierto la puerta sin tocar encontrándose con la imagen de una castaña muy bonita y un pelirojo muy guapo sobre ella.

-S. . .a..Sasori.- dijo Matsuri casi inaudible pero si para el pelirojo de ojos aqua.

-Tu novio?.- pregunto mirándola.

-No! No es mi novio mueveteeee!.-repitió la castaña para volver a observar así a la puerta pero esta ahora estaba cerrada.

-No!.-dijo Gaara aun desafiando a la castaña la cual se desesperaba mas por la cercania del pelirojo.

-Oh ya se de que hablaba Sasori, jóvenes lamento molestar pero ya esta la cena servida.- se escucho una voz proveniente de nuevo de la puerta, los dos jóvenes voltearon y miraron a Kankuro.

-Ni lo pienses no estábamos haciendo nada!.-grito Gaara al observar la mirada picara del castaño.

-SI NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!.-grito Matsuri.-Quitate yaaaaa!.- volvió a hablar la castaña.

-Bien.- Gaara se levanto y se fue del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-EH? así nomas! Se va! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah es realmente un idiota!.-grito Matsuri para después levantarse con algo de dificultad por su pierna de nuevo con dolor.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

-Gaara ven siéntate aquí a cenar! Ahora te sirvo.- dijo la rubia de ojos azules a su hermano señalándole una silla que estaba sola aun lado de otro pelirojo que lo miraba desafiante.

-Si.- dijo Gaara devolviendo la mirada al pelirojo Gaara se sentó del lado izquierdo de la mesa tomándose las mejillas aun rojas por los pellizcones de Matsuri.

-Por fin vamos a comer muero de hambre!.- llego Kankuro diciendo mientras se sobaba la panza y se sentaba del lado derecho de la mesa frente al pelirojo de ojos negros.

-Lose!.- dijo Temari sirviendo dos platos en las puntas de la mesa pertenecientes a ella y a su novio quien trajo dos platos con comida para los dos pelirojos -iré por el de Matsuri.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa volviendo con un plato y lo puso frente a Gaara.

-Esa, cenara con nosotros?.- dijo Gaara en tono enojado a su hermana.

-Si! Solo así le podemos pagar lo que le dijiste!.-dijo Temari apuntando con un dedo a su hermano menor.

-Em, disculpen Kankuro, Temari yo lamento lo de hace un rato que vergüenza entrar sin permiso a su casa y golpear a su hermano disculpen!.- se escucho la voz de Matsuri proveniente de la puerta quien se encontraba haciendo una reverencia a los dos hermanos Sabaku No.

-Aste la santa.- dijo Gaara con tono acusador y sarcástico mirando a la castaña que estaba sonrojada en la puerta.

Nosotros te debemos la disculpa Matsuri por el idiota de nuestro hermano no te preocupes si?.- dijo Temari acercándose a la castaña con una sonrisa protectora.

-Gracias! Temari! De verdad .- dijo Matsuri levantándose para mirar a Temari con una sonrisa sincera.- bueno me voy para que cenen bien provecho!.- dijo Matsuri pero cuando iba a salir de la cocina fue tomada por el brazo por una mano muy suave.

-Quédate a cenar ya te serví.- pidió la rubia a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-No, no podría después de lo que hice de verdad muchas gracias.- dijo Matsuri mirando al suelo y de reojo a los dos pelirojos que estaban sentados mirándola atentamente.

-Sera peor que nos rechaces una comida ven siéntate.- dijo Temari jalando a la chica sentándola en la silla.- Así está mejor!.- dijo Temari a la castaña mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-PROVECHO!.- dijo con alegría Temari casi devorando su comida siendo seguida por sus dos hermanos quienes también morían de hambre.

-Esta delicioso Temari.- dijo el pelirrojo de ojos negros a la rubia observándola detalladamente pero con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sasori pero Shikamaru fue el que hiso casi todo.- dijo Temari mientras miraba a Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

Gaara miro desafiante a Matsuri, frente a los ojos de los otros tres jóvenes que se encontraban allí la miro así sin razón alguna, Matsuri le miro aun mas desafiante a Gaara.

-Y como se conocen ustedes tres Temari?.- pregunto Kankuro a su hermana.

-Pues los conozco desde mi primer visita al campo, me salvaron la vida los dos y me termine enamorando de uno de ellos.- dijo Temari mirando a su hermano y de reojo a Shikamaru quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como te ha ido Sasori?, sigues con Sari ?.- pregunto Temari con duda al pelirojo que miraba todo el lugar.

-No, Sari se fue el verano pasado después de ti y ya no ha vuelto, uno de sus primos me dijo que se había quedado a vivir en la ciudad pues ya estaba harta de el campo. . ..- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa cosa que confundió a Temari por completo pues después de que Shikamaru y ella se habían enamorado y algunas torturas por parte de Sari que también estaba enamorada de Shikamaru se había según enamorado de Sasori al igual que el de ella, como podía decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?, sinceramente Temari ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar sobre un amor tan bonito como el de Sari y Sasori.

-Y se fue así? De la nada? Almenos se despidió de ti?.- pregunto con duda Temari.

Matsuri escuchaba aterrada la conversación del pelirojo y la rubia.

-Sí, no dijo nada no dijo adiós, pero sabes no me importa porque ahora he encontrado el amor verdadero en otra mujer que no es nada igual a Sari ella es tierna, hermosa dulce, canta precioso y tiene un gran carácter y personalidad.- dijo con una sonrisa a Temari quien enseguida miro a Matsuri.

-Es Matsuri?.- dijo con una sonrisa captando la atención de Shikamaru, Kankuro, Matsuri y sobre todo de Gaara quien miraba al pelirojo con odio no entendía por qué.

-Si ella.-dijo con total naturalidad Sasori y una gran sonrisa. Seguía sin comprenderlo hasta escuchar la respuesta de el Sasori cosa que lo hiso sentirse mas celoso que nunca pero no lo sabía, Gaara nunca había experimentado los celos el creía que solo estaba enojado pero por la presencia de la castaña, si claro.

-KYA! QUE LINDO Y SON NOVIOS!.- pregunto Temari entusiasmada mirando a los dos jóvenes cuestionados.

-NO!.- grito Matsuri sonrojada.

-Aun no. . .- dijo Sasori mirando pícaramente a Matsuri quien le devolvió la mirada pero como de molestia. Gaara por su parte estaba enojado ante la plática de su hermana con Sasori, no sabía porque pero le molesto que el dijera que Matsuri era hermosa y cantaba precioso y un montón de cursilerías mas, eso eran cursilerías le molestaban los hombres así, -Quien te va a creer eso.- dijo la vocecita. -Cállate es una cursilería solo por eso estoy enojado .-respondió Gaara.-Si claro lo que pare tu llanto.- dijo la vocecita de nuevo.-AHG.!-

-Bueno he terminado, me voy de aquí muchas gracias por la comida Shikamaru, Temari pero me voy a dormir tengo sueño y ya es tarde..- hablo Kankuro levantándose de su mesa y recogiendo su plato para llevarlo a la cocina e irse a dormir. -Adiós Matsuri- dijo Kankuro tomando los hombros de la castaña que estaba sentada aun para después darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida recibiendo dos miradas de desprecio por parte de los dos pelirojos.- Compermiso Sasori fue un placer conocerte, Adiós Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru.- dijo Kankuro saliendo del comedor.

-Yo también ya termine, oh ya todos terminamos !, yo me voy a dormir también tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansada, me acompañas a mi cuarto Shikamaru?.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa a su novio quien la miro y asintió.- Compermiso, adiós Matsuri adiós Sasori mañana nos vemos no faltes!, Gaara compermiso.- dijo Shikamaru siguiendo a la rubia.

-Matsuri te acompaño a tu casa?.- hablo Sasori captando la atención de la nombrada y Gaara.

-No gracias, no esta tan lejos.- dijo Matsuri sonriéndole de forma especial a Sasori cosa que molesto a Gaara según el sin razón alguna más que la de cursilerías.

-Está bien entonces compermiso, Matsuri nos vemos mañana?, tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo.-dijo Sasori levantándose de su silla para ir a abrazar a la castaña quien estaba sonrojada.

-Sí, pasas por mi?.- pregunto Matsuri con una sonrisa mirando a Sasori.

-Como decirle que no a una chica tan tierna como tu.- dijo Sasori a Matsuri abrasándola con más fuerza cada vez, para después soltarla ir por su plato y llevarlo a la cocina.

-Qué lindo tienes novio.- dijo Gaara atacando el humor de la castaña

-Quieres dejar de molestarme!.- pregunto Matsuri enojada al pelirojo.

-No, quieres dejar de patearme debajo de la mesa! Me dejaras moretes y me duele!.- le dijo Gaara a la castaña quien le sonrió agradable.

-Claro.- dijo Matsuri sonriente.

-Buenas noches Matsuri nos vemos mañana, compermiso Sabaku No.- dijo Sasori, nombrando al último con fastidio.

-Adiós.- dijeron en unisonó Gaara y Matsuri.

-Copión!.- le apunto Matsuri con el dedo a Gaara.

-Pensé que te despedirías con mas amor de tu novio.- dijo Gaara a Matsuri con una sonrisa

-No es mi novio!.- dijo Matsuri sonrojada.

-Si claro.- dijo Gaara molestando a la castaña

-Ahh! Eres demasiado odioso!.-grito Matsuri levantándose de la mesa llevando su plato a la cocina para después volver.

-Descansa PERVERTIDO.- dijo Matsuri saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya lo había olvidado.- dijo para si mismo Gaara.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

**La mañana siguiente. . .**

Gaara abrió los ojos con flojera, el sol acariciaba su piel con delicadeza pero lo molestaba en su sueño.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo.- dijo Gaara hablando con el mismo en tono alto.

Gaara se acostó derecho con los ojos cerrados sobo su cara y se estiro para después acostarse de lado de nuevo abrió los ojos y se encontró con una imagen hermosa, la ventana vecina daba la hermosa imagen angelical de una castaña dormida tranquilamente que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que linda imagen para despertar me agrada estar en este lugar.- dijo la vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Gaara.-Eso no es cierto deja que despierte y parecerá demonio.- respondió Gaara a la vocecita de su cabeza.-Seguro?, pues un demonio muy lindo vamos se que te gusta yo soy tu.- dijo la vocecita-AGH.-

-Debo dejar de hacer eso me quedare loco.-dijo Gaara mirando a la preciosa castaña frente a el, pero sus pensamientos se perturbaron cuando la imagen de esa castaña desnuda se le vino a la cabeza, levantándose de golpe.

-NONONONONONONO NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ELLA ASI.- dijo Gaara asustado tapándose los ojos.

-Quieres callarte y dejarme dormir.- se escucho una voz proveniente de afuera Gaara se confundió un poco pensó que nadie lo había escuchado, volteo a todas partes llegando a la ventana vecina donde se encontro con la misma castaña pero ahora despierta y peleando con el.

-Como me escuchaste mitotera?.- dijo Gaara a la castaña

-Serás idiota de la forma en la que yo te escucho, tienes la ventana abierta y yo también!.- grito Matsuri algo adormilada tallándose sus ojos con su mano cosa que la hacia ver hermosa ante los ojos de cualquier persona.

-Tan temprano y ya quieres pelear, como vives.- dijo Gaara quejándose de la castaña.

-Ash! Odioso, buenos días.- dijo Matsuri lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono más tranquilo y dulce.

-Buenos días.- dijo Gaara mirándola extrañado.

-Oye Gaara.- llamo Matsuri a Gaara sin conseguir respuesta pues Gaara estaba ido mirando la belleza de la castaña.

-HEY PERVERTIDO!.- grito Matsuri para captar la atención de Gaara quien dio un pequeño salto de susto.

-Qué pasa?.- dijo Gaara a la castaña

-No respondiste por tu nombre y por pervertido si.-dijo Matsuri apuntando a Gaara burlándose de el mientras reía -Ya estas aprendiendo.- dijo Matsuri con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Calla, te estaba ignorando eso era todo.-dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado.

-Está bien como digas.- dijo Matsuri levantándose de su cama para ir a cambiarse, despidiéndose de Gaara con un moviento de mano.

-Qué extraña, ayer me atacaba y ahora hasta me sonríe, que le pasa, hpm mujeres.-dijo Gaara para repetir la acción de la chica.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Me quiero ver hermosa hoy.- dijo Matsuri buscando ropa en su armario.

-Un vestido o un short y una blusa, ayer use vestido, ya se esto!.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

●๋•

-Que me pondré, hace algo de calor . . .esto.- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su baño para cambiarse.

●๋•

-Listo.- dijeron en unisonó separado por la distancia Gaara y Matsuri.

●๋•

-Iré a pasear.- dijo Gaara para si mismo bajando las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con una nota de su hermana Temari:

-Hermanito si lees esto es porque ya nos fuimos, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sasori y yo fuimos a pasear por el lugar porque me querían enseñar algunas plantas nuevas que brotaron, llegaremos cuando este oscureciendo, avísale por favor a Matsuri que Sasori se fue con nosotros para que no lo espere, cuídala adiós Gaara nos vemos. PD: Consigue a alguien que te haga comida, no vayas a quemar la cabaña Shikamaru dice que hola.-

-Ni siquiera me invitaron.- dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro largo.

Gaara salió de la cabaña cerrándola con candado, cuando volteo a la cabaña vecina se encontró a Matsuri haciendo lo mismo que el, parecía que iba de salida.

-Matsuri.- llamo Gaara a la castaña cuando termino de cerrar su casa.

-Eh?, oh Gaa...-Matsuri quedo embobada al mirar a Gaara, tenía como ropa una camisa de tirantes negra que dejaba sus muy bien formados brazos y que por lo ajustada que era se notaban sus sensuales cuadritos que tenia debido al futbol americano y un short hasta las rodillas azul que dejaba ver muy bien sus esculturales y fuertes piernas, con unos tenis algo gordos negros con algunos detalles azules.(como de patinador).

-Matsuri, Temari me dejo una nota donde decía que te avisara que tu novio no vendrá por ti porque fue con ellos a ver unas plantas o algo así.- dijo Gaara mirando a Matsuri mirándola lentamente por completo se miraba hermosa, Matsuri llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto de color azul oscuro con flores rojas y blancas que dejaba descubiertas sus bien formadas piernas, con un cardigán color cocoa y en la cintura un cinto delgado color café que resaltaba sus curvas, como accesorios tenía un gorrito color café y de tenia unas sandalias color café que se amarraban en su tobillo, se miraba sutilmente hermosa.

-Que me ves?.- dijo Matsuri intentando pelear con el pelirojo, ella también lo había mirado pero no tan obvio como el a ella.

-Disculpa ahora tengo que estar ciego porque Matsuri lo dice!.- dijo el pelirrojo sarcástico.

-Me estabas mirando demasiado , Pervertido!.- dijo Matsuri apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Que no se te enseño que señalar a las personas es malo?.- cuestiono Gaara de forma desinteresada a la castaña.

-Si pero tu no eres alguien a quien se le pueda llamar persona.-dijo Matsuri cruzandose de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Que soy un marciano?.- pregunto Gaara repitiendo la acción de la castaña pero al lado contrario.

-No te falta mucho.- dijo Matsuri burlándose de el.

-Un marciano quisiera ser igual de guapo que yo.- dijo Gaara volteando a ver a la castaña que hiso un gesto extraño ante el comentario del pelirojo.

-Si claro todo se quieren parecer al rey Gaara.- dijo Matsuri volteando con Gaara para chocar su mirada con la de el era profunda, rápidamente la aparto algo sonrojada.

-Que aras ahora que tu novio te abandono?.- pregunto Gaara burlándose de la castaña.

-Pues iré por mi guitarra haber si sigue allí y tu?.- respondió y pregunto Matsuri mirando dudosa al pelirojo que miraba a otro lado, era muy lindo.

-No lo se iré a pasear eso creo.- dijo Gaara bostezando cosa que molesto a la castaña pues sintió que lo aburría.

-Quieres ir conmigo?.- pregunto Matsuri a Gaara con una gran sonrisa acercándose a el para mirarlo de frente Gaara la observo se miraba hermosa el era más algo que ella así que lo miraba hacia arriba cosa que asía que sus ojos se abrieran mucho viéndose grandes además de que la castaña tenia pestañas largas se miraba aun más preciosa y sobre todo eso tenía una mirada sincera, cálida, alegre y pura. . .

-Gaara?, señor pervertido sigues vivo?.-pregunto Matsuri al ver que el pelirojo solo la observaba y no contestaba moviendo sus manos frente a el.

-Si claro lo siento me perdí del mundo por un momento.- dijo Gaara revolviéndose el cabello, tenía que dejar esa costumbre que comenzaba a tomar de observar tan obvio a Matsuri, si no nunca le quitaría ese apodo de pervertido.

-Vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa Matsuri jalando a Gaara de la muñeca muy feliz el cual solo observaba la sonrisa de la castaña y apreciaba su hermosura en su mente.

En el camino Matsuri hacia cortas paradas para mostrarle flores a Gaara que el en su vida se hubiera imaginado que existieran, también intercambiaban sonrisas y risas por comentarios que hacían pero no hacía falta una pequeña pelea pues ambos pensaban muy diferente de algunas cosas y peleaban para defender sus puntos de vista hasta que llegaron al lugar de donde se encontraron por primera vez.

-Mira sigue aquí!.- grito Matsuri muy feliz aturdiendo al pelirojo que en silencio observaba a la castaña correr por su guitarra.-Te extrañe bebe.- decía a su guitarra que era el objeto más preciado de su vida pues su madre se la había regalado de pequeña antes de irse a América a trabajar para mantenerla.

-Que bien.- dijo con sarcasmo Gaara mirando desinteresado a otro lado.

-Amargado y pervertido almenos haces algo bien?.-pregunto Matsuri atacando al pelirojo quien se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado en el tronco donde se encontraba la castaña, estaban muy pegados pero ambos luchaban por su lugar y orgullo de no ser quitado por el otro, aun así no era mucho problema estar tan juntos.-Tocas guitarra?.- pregunto Matsuri volteando a ver al pelirojo que se encontraba mirando el lago tranquilamente-No siempre quise aprender pero me entretuve mas con el deporte.- dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa al recordar aquel deporte que tanto amaba.-Cantas?, bailas algo más que no sea deporte?.-pregunto Matsuri aun más dudosa mirándolo entretenida.-Canto un poco pero no mucho.- dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado-Además no me gusta cantar frente a personas.- volvió a hablar Gaara.

Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos jóvenes hasta que la castaña lo rompió tocando un poco la guitarra captando la atención de Gaara.- Tú te sabes esa canción.-dijo la vocecita tan molesta dentro de Gaara.-Y qué?.- pregunto Gaara a la vocecita -Cántala, almenos así págale que la viste desnuda.- respondió la vocecita logrando poner en duda al pelirojo.

-Lucky?.- pregunto Gaara.

-Así es, te la sabes?.- pregunto la castaña con cierto brillo en sus ojos observando entusiasmada al pelirojo.

-Si.- respondió Gaara mirando a la castaña que se podía ver tiernamente dulce cuando quería.

-Cántala conmigo tu empieza si?.- dijo la castaña sentándose frente a el mientras lo miraba y tocaba la guitarra, se miraba tan inocente y feliz que Gaara no se pudo resistir a ese gran encanto peculiar que tenia la castaña.

-Bien. . .- dijo Gaara para después comenzar a cantar:

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Matsuri le siguió con su hermosa y delicada voz:

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_.

Ambos cantaron en unisonó sonriendo al saber que los dos pensaban igual y al mismo tiempo siguieron cantando con el mismo ritmo:

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Uhuuhuuuh_

La castaña canto la siguiente estrofa con mas delicadeza y marcado como dedicándolo a alguien la única persona que se encontraba con ella en ese lugar y la observaba con ternura.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Ambos volvieron a cantar juntos robando otra sonrisa provenientes de los dos jóvenes que felices cantaban aun la canción que ahora se volvería especial para ellos:

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Gaara canto solo de nuevo siendo observado cálidamente por Matsuri que aun tocaba la guitarra se sabía muy bien los acordes así que podía hasta bailar tocando la canción:

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

Matsuri canto esto último con el y lo demás de la canción_; I'll put a flower in your hair._

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooooh oooh oooh_

Terminaron de cantar con un solo acústico tocado por Matsuri con suavidad mientras los ojos de la castaña se posaban en la guitarra los de el pelirojo se posaban en la bella chica que la tocaba delicadamente Gaara por un momento sintió como "Mariposas en el estomago" cuando la miro fijamente se asusto de si mismo no supo si estaba enfermo o algo así pues nunca había sentido las famosas Mariposas en el estomago siempre las escuchaba pero nunca las había sentido sin embargo supo al momento que las sintió que esas eran Gaara volteo su mirada a otro lado cuando escucho que Matsuri había terminado.

-Nos quedo linda.- dijo Matsuri con una gran sonrisa dejando su guitarra a un lado mirando fijamente a Gaara.

-Claro.- dijo Gaara algo nervioso mirando a otro lado haciendo sentir algo mal a la castaña pues por primera vez sentía que le agradaba el pelirojo.

-Amargado.- dijo haciendo puchero sin ocultar su tristeza.

-No pienses mal, quedo bien porque yo cante contigo si no hubiera sido horrible solo con tu voz.-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa empujando un poco a la castaña para molestarla pues se sintió culpable por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-Si claro solo por la guitarra que opaco un poco tu voz si no pobres de mis oídos y los que estuvieran cerca nos hubieras dejado sordos de tan feo que cantas.-dijo Matsuri en su defensa dándole un golpecito en la rodilla al pelirojo con una gran sonrisa cálida.

-Ya quisieras.- dijo Gaara levantándose un poco del tronco para sentarse frente a la castaña junto a ella en el sácate.

-Si claro.- dijo Matsuri un silencio no incomodo se dio en los dos jóvenes que se encontraban mirando el lago hermoso que estaba frente a ellos.

-Lindo.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

-Hay cosas mejores.- dijo Gaara con rostro serio.

-Que amargado.- dijo Matsuri mirándolo serio cosa que le molesto volteo su rostro a otro lado de nuevo el silencio reino en ellos.-Ya se-pensó Matsuri de pronto se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña y volvió a ver a Gaara el cual volteo a verla también y la miro extrañada.

-Qué?.- dijo Gaara mirándolo confundido.

-Nada.- dijo Matsuri acercándose lentamente al pelirojo el cual se sonrojo un poco por la distancia de la chica podía sentir su respiración y respirar su aliento el cual olía a flores.

-Que haces Matsuri?.- dijo Gaara mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me caes mal por amargado.- dijo Matsuri acercándose un poco más al pelirojo.

-Qué?.- dijo Gaara con rostro serio.

-Nada.- dijo Matsuri para después hacerle cosquillas a Gaara el cual no se lo esperaba y comenzó a carcajear como nunca intentando quitarse a la castaña la cual se aferraba a el para seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

-D-de-déjame.- dijo Gaara con dificultad riendo a carcajadas muy ruidosas.

-No! Se feliz un poco.- dijo Matsuri siguiendo con su ataque de felicidad hacia el pelirojo.

-Y-y-ya ver-as!.-dijo Gaara aun riendo con más dificultad por las carcajadas que tenía en un momento a otro Matsuri no paro de hacerle cosquillas por más de 2 segundos cuando Gaara tomo ventaja de eso tomándola por los brazos y acostándola bajo el con brusquedad pero con delicadeza Matsuri abrió los ojos completamente cuando los habría así a Gaara le fascinaba lo sabia pero lo negaba.

-N-no no Gaara déjame.- dijo Matsuri con la voz cortada intentando engañar al pelirojo asiéndose la víctima y si lo era.

-No !.- grito Gaara para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña la cual hasta antes de que la tocara comenzó a reír como una completamente loca moviéndose como una culebrita una culebrita muy hermosa.

-M-m-me voy a a-ce-cer P-pi-p-pi!.- dijo Matsuri riendo cada vez más con unas grandes carcajadas

-Ni modo es tu pago por hacerme cosquillas.- dijo Gaara siguiendo con las cosquillas.

-N-NO!.- grito la chica para jalar un brazo de Gaara intentando con toda la intención de quitarlo de encima de ella cosa que no le funciono pues el pelirojo cayó sobre ella pues de ese brazo se sostenía quedando a unos escasos muy escasos centímetros de ella ambos quedaron sorprendidos ambos voltearon a ver los labios del otro al mismo tiempo para después verse a los ojos, Gaara no podía evitar sentirse realmente atraído a los labios de la castaña acercándose inconscientemente ella poco a poco, Matsuri se sintió muy nerviosa pero ella también se sentía increíblemente hambrienta de los labios del pelirojo se puso muy colorada estaban a punto de besarse hasta que por fin. . .. .

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!:D

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!

De verdad estoy muy agradecida :D

me encanta que les allá gustado mi fic ^^

Y espero que les allá gustado el capitulo tres de este :3 3

Quería dar una aclaración que debí haber puesto el primer capítulo;

La canción que Matsuri cantaba era de College 11- Love comes around

y la de este capítulo se llama: Lucky-Glee cast version

Me gusta más la versión de glee ^^

bueno eso es todo Gracias por leer nos leemos luego!:D

dejen sus reviews! (L) :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 Summer love. . .**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografia pero esque no sirve el programa donde las corrijo:(**

**Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

_-N-no no Gaara déjame.- dijo Matsuri con la voz cortada intentando engañar al pelirojo asiéndose la víctima y si lo era._

_-No !.- grito Gaara para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña la cual hasta antes de que la tocara comenzó a reír como una completamente loca moviéndose como una culebrita una culebrita muy hermosa._

_-M-m-me voy a a-ce-cer P-pi-p-pi!.- dijo Matsuri riendo cada vez más con unas grandes carcajadas_

_-Ni modo es tu pago por hacerme cosquillas.- dijo Gaara siguiendo con las cosquillas._

_-N-NO!.- grito la chica para jalar un brazo de Gaara intentando con toda la intención de quitarlo de encima de ella cosa que no le funciono pues el pelirojo cayó sobre ella pues de ese brazo se sostenía quedando a unos escasos muy escasos centímetros de ella ambos quedaron sorprendidos ambos voltearon a ver los labios del otro al mismo tiempo para después verse a los ojos, Gaara no podía evitar sentirse realmente atraído a los labios de la castaña acercándose inconscientemente ella poco a poco, Matsuri se sintió muy nerviosa pero ella también se sentía increíblemente hambrienta de los labios del pelirojo se puso muy colorada estaban a punto de besarse hasta que por fin. . .._

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Hmp, lamento interrumpir.- se escucho una voz ronca captando la atencion de los dos jovenes.

-S...sa.- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el pelirojo que aun estaba sobre ella en una pose muy provocadora.

-Mira llego tu novio.-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a la castaña que estaba sorprendida como en estado de Shock.

-QUITATE!.-grito Matsuri empujando al pelirojo quien aun estando Sasori frente a ellos se resistio.

-No.-dijo Gaara con una mirada desafiante observando fijamente los ojos de la castaña nerviosa que estaba mas colorada y enojada de lo normal.

-Te a dicho que te muevas.- interrumpio la voz de Sasori robandose las miradas de los dos jovenes uno de ellos lo miraba con fastidio y la otra lo miraba asustada.

-Bien, solo por que tu novio lo dice.- dicho esto Gaara se levanto y se sacudio el sacate que tenia pegado en su ropa dandose media vuelta para irse.

-Es un idiota.-mascullo Matsuri.-Dijiste algo?.- pregunto Sasori poniendose de rodillas para poder ver mas de serca a la castaña que aun estaba tumbada sobre el sacate, Matsuri puso sus manos sobre su rostro algo frustrada.-Que tanto viste?.- pregunto la castaña aun cubriendose su rostro.-Solo que ese tipo estaba apunto de besarte y tu no hacias nada para impedirlo.- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa totalmente fingida para que la castaña se diera cuenta de su enfado y los celos que sintio al verla con ese "tipo".

-Yo comense pero no pense que me quisiera besar ademas nadie lo aseguraba.- dijo Matsuri posando sus manos sobre las del pelirojo que la miraba entristesido.-No me cambiaras?.-pregunto este.-Por que lo dices Sasori?.-pregunto la castaña mirandolo con duda y los ojos muy abiertos, para el pelirojo de ojos negros tambien se miraba demaciado hermosa con ese rostro tan dulce e inocente, no dejaria que nadie llegara y se la quitara eso nunca, sobre su cadaver, el no volveria a perder al amor de su vida nunca.

-Esque no me agrada ese chico, Matsuri porfavor lo menos que te puedas encontrar con el aslo por mi porfavor.- pidio el pelirojo asiendo una reverencia a la castaña quien lo miro dudosa.

-Lo siento Sasori pero no puedo hacer eso.- dijo la castaña jugando con el cabello del pelirojo con una sonrisa dulce para despues volver a hablar.-Es mi vecino de ventana, recuerdas la ventana que esta frente a la mia?.- pregunto Matsuri al joven que levanto la mirada para posarla sobre la hermosa castaña .

-Si si la recuerdo, el duerme alli?.-pregunto con enfado el pelirojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si, asi que por mas que quieras no podria dejar de toparme con el y no me ire a vivir a otra parte esa es mi cabaña.-Dijo Matsuri cruzandose de brazos.

-Esta bien, Matsuri cuando aceptaras ser solo mia?.- pregunto Sasori directamente dejando a la castaña algo sorprendida.

-Sasori sabes que yo no puedo estar contigo no despues de lo que me isiste.-dijo Matsuri con la mirada perdida observando el lago.

-Matsuri ya te pedi perdon mil veces cuando me perdonaras yo, yo necesito estar contigo, necesito sentir tus labios de nuevo.- dicho esto Sasori intento besar a la castaña pero esta se alejo rapidamente de el.

-No te atrevas.- dijo Matsuri mirandolo secamente.

-Porfavor Matsuri he cambiado tu sabes que nunca podrias estar sin mi.- dijo Sasori tomandola por el brazo con fuerza.

-Te di todo lo que tenia imbecil y nunca lo aprovechaste lo tiraste a la basura como si no fuera nada.-dijo Matsuri con los ojos llenos de lagrimas recordando todo lo que el pelirojo le habia hecho.

-Te di todo lo que querias y asi me lo pagas?.- dijo Sasori mirandola friamente a los ojos .

-TODO ? Todo eres un idiota ! Lo unico que pedi alguna vez fue tu amor y nunca me lo diste encambio se lo diste a otra mujer, porque no lo aceptas de una vez yo solo fui tu premio de consolacion.- dijo Matsuri intentando reprimir sus lagrimas pero no podia su corazon seguia herido aun sentia ese dolor del rechaso, de la humillacion, del engaño...

-Tu aun me amas ven conmigo Matsuri juro nunca acerte daño, no de nuevo.- dijo Sasori abrazandola con fuerza, la castaña solo miraba a la nada dejandose abrazar por el pelirojo.

-Te amo Matsuri por que te aferras a la idea de que no? Por que.- pregunto Sasori sacudiendo con fuerza a la castaña la cual no se defendia ni hacia nada encontra.

-Todavia preguntas porque?, sabes que yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti, sin embargo tu solo me utilizaste eres un idiota Sasori si cres que te perdonare deja de rogar que nunca lo are.- le grito Matsuri con odio intentando soltarse de su agarre pero Sasori la tenia muy bien sugetada.

-No te soltare si eso cres, no sin arreglar esto.- dijo Sasori mirandola a los ojos llorosos.- odio verte llorar Matsuri no llores porfavor.- dijo Sasori secando las lagrimas de la castaña la cual removio la mano del pelirojo con fuerza.- Casi muero por ti, tu nunca arias eso por mi, despues de eso todavia de atreves a humillarme y engañarme, nose que ago aqui contigo.- dijo Matsuri secamente sin dejar de llorar, las lagrimas salian sin su concentimiento pero no se mostraria debil frente a el, no de nuevo.

-Estas aqui porque me amas.-dijo Sasori con tono arrogante y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Se que yo ya no te amo, si lloro es por el dolor que me causaste por el coraje que te tengo por verme la cara de idiota todas las veces que quisiste y yo me deje, pero te lo recuerdo Sasori he cambiado y nunca mas permitire que juegues conmigo.- dijo Matsuri cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Y porque sigues siendo tan dulce conmigo porque me sigues sonriendo?.- pregunto el pelirojo a la castaña que seguia llorando pero ahora mas calmada.

-Por que no soy como tu.-dijo la castaña para lograr soltarse del agarre del pelirojo el cual la miro con furia.

-A que te refieres?.- pregunto haciendose el desentendido.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero.- dijo la chica mirandolo secamente cosa que le dolio al pelirojo pues aun despues de todo lo que la lastimo se dio cuenta de que enverdad la amaba.

-Porfavor Matsuri sabes que nunca podrias vivir sin mi.- dijo arrogante el pelirojo.

-Claro que si soy feliz y tu no impediras nada, no necesito a nadie para ser feliz si yo quiero ser feliz lo sere.- dijo la chica levantandose del sacate.

-Claro que no por que tu felicidad esta a mi lado.- respondio el pelirojo levantandose con ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-A tu lado no hay nada mas que desdicha ,dolor y sufrimiento te lo digo por experiencia.- dijo la castaña mirandolo a los ojos con una mirada seca y llena de dolor.

-Segura que aquella noche junto a mi fue de desdicha y sufrimiento?.- pregunto el pelirojo haciendo enojar por completo a la castaña.

-Esa noche no paso absolutamente nada.- dijo la castaña en su defensa, si no se habia dejado de Gaara mucho menos de Sasori.

-Y los besos que me te di, las caricias que rogabas que te diera?.-dijo el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa y la mirada desafiante.

-Eso ya es pasado ahora mirate tu eres el que las ruega.- dijo con una sonrisa Matsuri.

-No me hables asi, no te lo permiti antes y no lo are ahora.- dijo Sasori tomando bruscamente del brazo a la castaña la cual solo se quedo callada.

-Te hablare como quiera.- grito Matsuri para despues darle un golpe en sus partes privadas al pelirojo que ya se habia propasado con ella desde hace un rato.

-P..perra-se quejo Sasori callendo al sobre el sacate lleno de dolor.

-Dime como quieras, al final eres tu el que pierde algo que quiere y desea, yo no.- dijo secamente por ultima palabra Matsuri tomando su guitarra y comensando a caminar hacia su cabaña llena de furia.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Idiota como se atreve a llegar de la nada para volver conmigo? Si claro se lo dejare tan facil como no,pobre idiota,mierda, mierda, mierda.- dijo Matsuri ya alejada del lago dando patadas al camino de rocas.

-Si que estas llena de sorpresas Matsuri, justo cuando pense que no podias tener algun otro defecto pues ya los tienes todos ahora resulta que estas loca y maldices al viento.- se escuho una voz ronca con tono burlon detras de ella.-No te hiso nada te lo aseguro.- repitio la voz, a Matsuri solo se le marco una gran vena en su sien.

-TU!.- volteo Matsuri apuntando a la nada, se quedo sorprendida juraba de verdad juraba y apostaba hasta su vida que alguien le habia hablado.-Creo que esa cosa que me hablo tenia razon me estoy quedando loca.- dijo suspirando llevandose sus manos a su cabeza revolviendo su castaño cabello para despues volverlo a peinar.

-Si seguro estas loca.- volvio a escuchar pero ahora la voz estaba de tras de ella, la castaña brinco y volteo para despues aventar un golpe contra el dueño de la voz que la atormentaba.

-QUE AGRESIVA! Desquisiada y agresiva, que mas puedes tener.- dijo la voz ronca mientras sobaba su rostro.

-G..Gara!.-dijo casi inaudible con los ojos bien abiertos la castaña.-Que demonios haces aqui!.- grito apuntandolo con el dedo.

-Te esperaba.-respondio el pelirojo mirando a otro lado con un casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A mi?.- dijo la castaña apuntandose a si misma con su dedo.

-No, al conejo que acaba de pasar detras de ti.- dijo el pelirojo sacarcastico haciendo molestar a la castaña.

-Ve con el pues que se te ira.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-_Debe ser una broma, no entendio el sarcasmo_.-penso el pelirojo sorprendido.-_Nunca pense conoser a una persona tan tonta_.-volvio a pensar riendo de la nada.

-De que te ries pervertido?.- dijo la castaña con tono acusador, los ojos entre cerrados y las mejillas infladas.

-De ti.- dijo el pelirojo dandole un golpesito en la frente a la castaña la cual obviamente se enojo hasta mas no poder, como se atrevia a tocarla oh pobre de el si no corria.

-Una.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce la castaña, el pelirojo la miro confundido.

-Que?.-pregunto Gaara.

-Dos.- repitio la joven hermosa mientras su sonrisa aumentaba mas.

-Porque cuentas?.-pregunto cada vez mas confundido el pelirojo.

-DOS y MEDIA.- dijo la castaña marcando la primera y la ultima palabra mientras su sonrisa se abria aun mas.

-Y.- dijo la castaña, recibiendo una mirada aun mas confundida de el pelirojo.

-TRES!.-grito la castaña con fuerza, pobre de Gaara que comprendio porque contaba la castaña hasta el numero tres, los ojos del chico se abrieron completamente y corrio.

-VEN ACA COBARDE PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO!.- grito la chica corriendo detras de el.

-NO ESTOY IGUAL DE LOCO QUE TU!.-grito el chico desde lo lejos corriendo con todas sus ganas.

-PUES TE ALCANZARE!.-grito la chica, el pelirojo se asusto mas pues escucho la voz de la chica muchisimo mas cerca que antes.

-AH!.-grito el pelirojo corriendo a otra parte que no fuera su cabaña cosa que confundio un poco a la castaña pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de seguirlo.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Mira Kankuro, cuando Temari este enojada por alguna razon y yo no este para tranquilizarla, hasle un te de esta planta.-dijo Shikamaru a Kankuro susurrandoselo al oido, Kankuro lo miro con una sonrisa y asintio-Gracias,talvez me acabas de salvar la vida.-respondio el castaño con una sonrisa, habia tenido una impresion mala de Shikamaru solo por que quiso, ahora se daba cuenta de que si era un chico agradable.

-Porque se susurran cosas.- pregunto una rubia hermosa con tono amenasador pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que miedo.- dijo Kankuro.

-Nada mi vida, ya miraste las plantas nuevas?.- pregunto Shikamaru abrazando a su amada.

-Si, son bonitas me he llevando unas muestras pequeñas para investigarlas en la cabaña .- dijo con una gran sonrisa Temari.

-Quiero ver estos rosales.- dijo Kankuro asercandose a una gran muralla de rosales que detras de ellos se podia distinguir bien un camino.

-Son hermozos verdad?.- pregunto la rubia acercándose a su hermano siendo seguida por Shikamaru.

-Solo ten cuidado Kankuro, algunas rosas tienen insectos.- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa tomando una rosa para arrancarla y darsela a Temari.

-Que lindo eres mi am...-la rubia fue interrumpida en ese momento por una graciosa imagen que se alcanso a apresiar con gran velocidad detras de la muralla de rosales. Gaara paso corriendo con rapidez hasta mas rapido que cuando estaba jugando futbol dejando sorprendidos a los tres jovenes que se encontraban investigando las rosas.

-Era Gaara?.-pregunto Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de ver detras de los rosales.

-Si.-respondio Temari igual de sorprendida que el.

-Acabo de ver la razon de porque corria asi.-dijo Kankuro

La atencion de los tres jovenes volvio a ser captada por una voz y una imagen mas que aclaro la duda de los dos enamorados.

-VEN ACA PERVERTIDO!.- se escucho la voz de una chica que corria rapidamente que casi ni se pudo observar quien era.

-Por si las dudas, era Matsuri.- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo con alegria.

-Que le habra hecho ahora.- pregunto Temari con fastidio sin esperar una respuesta.

-Los seguiremos?.- pregunto Kankuro con duda.

-No, no se mataran.-dijo Shikamaru con su misma sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-dijeron los hermanos Sabaku no devolviendo la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-TE ALCANSE PERRO SARNOSO!.-grito Matsuri con felizidad y furia al pelirojo.

-ESO NUNCA!.- grito con mas ganas el pelirojo.

-SI, MIRAME!.-grito Matsuri logrando que el pelirojo si volteara pero sin dejar de correr sin notar una bajada que abia frente a el, ni Matsuri la noto.

-NO!-grito el pelirojo al observar a la castaña lanzandose sobre el, la pudo ver en camara lenta desde como brincaba hasta como caia sobre el y el al. . . suelo invisible!.

-MIERDA!NO TE CAIGAS!.-grito Matsuri en los aires callendo sobre el, el chico ignoro sus palabras sosteniendola en sus brazos pero perdio el equilibrio cuando intento dar el siguiente paso a un suelo inexistente,ambos jovenes estaban apunto de caer en una colina.

-AH!.-gritaron los jovenes en unisono callendo en la colina y dando vueltas bajando sobre ella, Gaara abrazo muy bien a Matsuri mientras una de sus manos la coloco sobre la cabeza de la castaña para que no se lastimara si se golpeaba, Matsuri solo tenia los ojos cerrados mientras se agarraba con fuerza de la camisa del pelirojo. Por suerte la colina no tenia muchas piedras pues era igual que todo el lugar, estaba llena de flores, la caida se les hiso eterna a los dos jovenes, hasta que pararon en la orilla a centímetros para caer al lago, con aguas algo fuertes pero no muy profundo.

Ambos jovenes al sentir que ya no caian abrieron los ojos, encontrandose con la misma imagen de hace un rato, pero ahora alreves, Matsuri estaba sobre el muy cerca de sus labios con los ojos bien abiertos,Gaara solo la miraba aturdido por el golpe de la caida, pero aun mas por la presiosa joven que se encontraba sobre el.

-Mira lo que has hecho! Te dije que no calleras.- le reclamo Matsuri al pelirojo aun sobre el.

-Que! Como te atrevez a reclamarme desquisiada!.- dijo Gaara defendiendose de el ataque verval de la castaña.

-DIOS PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES!.- le grito la chica alejandose de el con brusquedad sin darse cuenta de que estaba el lago a su lado callendo en el.

-AAAAAAAAAH!.- grito la chica toda mojada en el lago.

-Y el idiota soy yo?.- dijo el pelirojo burlandose de la castaña que lo miraba enojada.

-VEN ACA!.-grito la castaña jalando de la camisa al pelirojo que solo abrio los ojos para despues caer en el lago junto a la castaña que se burlaba de el.

-Deviste ver tu rostro!.-grito apuntandolo riendo a carcajadas de el pelirojo que la miraba con fastidio y empapado.

-AHG!.- grito el pelirojo comensando a salpicar a la chica que aun reia de el.

-No por favor no me valla a mojar!.-dijo la castaña siguido de su burla.

-VEN!.-grito el pelirojo abrazando a la castaña por la espalda y acostandola junto con el sobre el agua.

-AH!.-solo se escucho el grito ahogado de la castaña, Gaara se levanto junto con ella para quedar sentados de nuevo sobre el lago.

-IDIOTA TRAGUE AGUA!.-dijo la castaña tosiendo dandole un manotaso al joven que se quejo mas de lo normal de dolor.

-Ni te golpie fuerte.-dijo la castaña cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo se eres debil.- dijo el pelirojo retando a la chica.

-Perro!.-grito la chica tomando la mano del pelirojo para jalarlo a su lado y callera pero noto como sangraba.

-Que te paso?.-pregunto la castaña con preocupacion mirando la mano del pelirojo.

-No lo se, creo que fue de la caida.-dijo el pelirojo mirando a otro lado, la castaña no habia sentido que el la protegio de un mal golpe.

-Ven, salgamos de aqui.-dijo la castaña mas calmada,consiguio lo que queria lastimar al pelirojo y sin querer lo lastimo de mas.

-Si.- solo dijo Gaara levantandose del lago para salir, intento ayudar a la castaña pero esta se nego.

-Yo puedo!.-dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos levantandose para despues sentarse sobre el sacate.

-Bien mujer! Tu puedes hacer todo sola.- dijo Gaara sentandose a su lado, notando como la castaña arrancaba un troso de tela de su cardigan lograndolo con facilidad, Gaara solo la miro desconsertado, porque asia eso?, era bonito.

-Dame tu mano.- ordeno la castaña

-No, seguro me la arrancas.-dijo el pelirojo entreserrando los ojos.

-Que me des tu mano te he dicho.- volvio a ordenar la chica mirandolo con furia.

-No!.-dijo el pelirojo alejando su mano de la chica.

-Que me la des te he dicho!.- grito la castaña jalando el brazo del chico mientras bajaba suavemente su mano delicada hasta la muñeca del chico hasiendolo sonrojar pero la chica no lo noto.

Matsuri se acerco un poco al lago y coloco la mano del chico en el lago para limpiarle la sangre que aun salia, quito su mano del agua y con el troso de tela que arranco de su cardigan enrollo la mano del pelirojo para protegerla de bacterias y cosas asi.

-Crei que no sabias curar heridas.- dijo el chico mirando a la joven que cubria su mano con la tela, se miraba tranquila mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No la curo, la protego.-dijo la chica haciendo un nudito de tela.-Ya esta.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirojo.-pero porque la curaste si una ves me dijiste que no le pasaba nada a tus heridas aunque no estubieran cubiertas.-

-Cada cuerpo es diferente.- dijo chica volteando a todos lados.

-Que buscas?.- pregunto el chico mirando a la joven

-Mi guitarra nose donde la deje.- dijo preocupada levantandose.

-Sera mejor que la busques mañana, se hace tarde.- dijo el pelirojo lentanvandose para quedar frente a la castaña.

-Si?.- pregunto la chica mirando al cielo aclarando su duda.-Cuanto tiempo estubimos fuera?.- pregunto mirando a los ojos al pelirojo.

-Nose bastantes horas pues salimos temprano de casa.- dijo el pelirojo sin apartar su vista de los ojos de la castaña que lo miraba tan inocente.

-Vamos pues!.-grito la chica entusiasmada tomandolo de la muñeca para despues comenzar a caminar.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Gaara no ha llegado.- dijo Temari con preocupacion sentada en un sillon al lado de su novio.

-Pronto llegaran.- dijo Kankuro desinteresado.

-Pero ya es tarde!.-dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes, aqui no les pudo haber pasado nada.- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Temari.

-Esta bien.- dijo esta para volver a hablar.-Are la cena!, me acompañas Shikamaru?.- pregunto con una sonrisa la joven mientras recogia su cabello en cuatro coletas.

-Vamos.-dijo Shikamaru levantandose y siendo seguido por la rubia.

-Aqui los espero.- dijo Kankuro acomodandose en el sillon para dormir.

-Dios que flojo!.- dijo Temari con fastidio caminando detras de su novio.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Llegamos!.-dijo la chica entusiasmada pero cansada de tanto caminar.

-Te iras a tu cabaña?.- pregunto el pelirojo a la castaña que miraba despistada a otro lado, se miraba tierna.

-Si estoy cansada, adios Gaara!.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa caminando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su cabaña y entrar.

-Que linda es.- dijo Gaara para ver su mano lastimada cubierta por el troso de cardigan de la chica, sonrio y se sonrojo un poco.-Demaciado linda.- repitio para despues entrar a su cabaña.

●๋•

-Gaara eres tu? Dijo Temari asomandose por la puerta de la cosina.

-Si soy yo.- dijo con flogera el pelirojo acercándose a su hermana.-Hay comida?.- pregunto el pelirojo directamente.

-Si ya esta servido, ya todos cenamos solo faltas tu yo estaba acomodando un poco la cosina pero me ire a dormir, quieres que te acompañe?.-pregunto la rubia secando sus manos con un trapito pues acababa de lavar los platos.

-No asi estoy bien gracias.-dijo Gaara sentandose en la mesa para comensar a comer.

-Oh Gaara puedes darle su guitarra a Matsuri? La encontramos cuando veniamos en camino a la cabaña.- pregunto la rubia a su hermano el cual asintio.- Gracias, buenas noches.- dijo la rubia dandole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano para despues ir a dormir.

-Se la llevare de una vez.- dijo el pelirojo para si mismo levantandose de la mesa para buscar la guitarra la cual encontro rapidamente e ir a darsela a su dueña.

Subio a su cuarto para asegurarse de que aun no durmiera, y asi fue la chica estaba sentada mirando la luna con un rostro triste, Gaara no comprendio por que pero no le agrado verla asi, grito no muy fuerte para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Matsuri!.- dijo Gaara captando la atencion de la chica rapidamente

-Gaara.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo algo para ti, baja.- dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa calida en su rostro la cual sonrojo un poco a la castaña Gaara sonrio mas al notarlo.

-Voy.-dijo la chica bajando de su cama perdiendose de la vista del pelirojo.

Gaara toco tres veces la puerta de la castaña la cual abrio rapido.

-Que tienes para mi?.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa abrazandose a si misma pues le dio un poco de frio un viento fresco que habia en la noche.

-Rapido si no te resfriaras.- dijo el pelirojo acercándose un poco a la castaña dandole su guitarra.

-Mi guitarra!.- dijo con felicidad la chica tomandola y dejandola a su lado para abrazar con fuerza al pelirojo el cual se sorprendio por la reaccion de la castaña abrazandola de vuelta. Matsuri pudo sentir el abrazo mas calido que habia resivido nunca, la chica acomodo su cabeza en el cuello del pelirojo el cual se estremecio al sentir a la chica cerca de su cuello, era el punto debil de el.

Para ambos jovenes el tiempo pasaba lento sin darse cuenta que ya llevaban un rato asi, Matsuri habia perdido el frio y Gaara si quiera lo sentia pues estaba mas concentrado en abrazar y disfrutar el aroma dulce y femenino de la chica. Matsuri abrio sus ojos y se separo del pelirojo el cual la solto lentamente de su abrazo ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Gracias Gaara.-dijo la chica mirando al suelo completamente sonrojada.

-De nada.- dijo el joven sonriente para despues alejarse de la chica e ir a su cabaña a terminar de cenar.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

-Le quedo deliciosa la cena a Temari.- decia para si mismo en voz alta Gaara terminando de cenar.

Se levanto, lavo su plato y se dirigio a su cuarto.

●๋•

Matsuri terminaba de ponerse su pijama, tomo su guitarra y se sento frente a su ventana sobre su cama.

Miraba con nostalgia la noche bajo su mirada y comenso a tocar su guitarra con un sonido triste o frustrado era diferente a otros que habia tocado antes.

●๋•

Gaara entro a su cuarto y pudo escuchar el sonido de la guitarra de Matsuri, muy distinto al de siempre, decidio acostarse sobre su cama y cobijarse con su sabana negra para no ser descubierto dejando solo un ojo destapado para ver a la castaña que tocaba la guitarra, en ese momento esta comenso a cantar con su tierna, dulce y atractiva voz pero Gaara pudo leer en los labios de la castaña perfectamente un nombre antes de cantar el cual lo dejo sorprendido.

●๋•

-Sasori...-susurro el nombre Matsuri antes de cantar, cerro sus ojos y comenzo:

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? _

La vos de la chica se escuchaba dolida y nostalgica junto con su canto, pero Gaara solo se quedaba callado observandola y escuchandola.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

Siguio cantando la hermosa chica mientras su rostro era acariciado por el viento que hacia esa noche tenia la ventana abierta como siempre.

Este coro la castaña lo canto con mas fuerza, como desquitando su dolor con esta cancion

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no _

Siguio cantando la castaña con los ojos cerrados.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is _

Matsuri volvio a cantar el coro con resentimiento:

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same _

Gaara la miraba sorprendido, nunca penso que esa chica tan dulce y agresiva cantara una cancion con tal letra y sentimiento y mucho menos dedicarla a alguien.

Matsuri canto con fuerza y dolor como reprimiendo algo pero no le quitaba lo hermoso a su voz:

_If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no _

-Matsuri.-susurro Gaara con los ojos bien abiertos cuando miro a la chica soltar su guitarra dejandola abajo de su cama para despues comenzar a llorar con su rostro escondido en la almhoada.

-Sa..Sasori.- grito la chica con su rostro en la almoada con fuerza era un grito reprimido que nadie escucho, solo Gaara...

El pelirojo se salio de su escondite y se sento sobre su cama para ver con mas perfeccion a la castaña.

-Estas bien?.- le dijo a la castaña que cuando escucho su voz dejo de llorar.

-PORQUE ME ESPIAS!.-grito la chica apuntandolo con su rostro y ojos rojos por llorar.

-Por que lloras?.- pregunto de nuevo el pelirojo preocupado por la castaña.

-Nada importante.-dijo la chica mirando a otro lado.

-Si lloras es porque es importante.-dijo el pelirojo acostandose en su cama de lado para seguir viendo a la castaña que repitio el acto del pelirojo.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas.- dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

-No todos.- dijo el pelirojo tambien cerrando sus ojos y acomodandose en su almoada para domir.

-Entre esos tu.-dijo por ultimo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando confundido al pelirojo, a que se referia? A que clasificacion lo habia mandado?.

-A que te refieres?.- pregunto molesto el pelirojo pero no consiguio respuesta, miro bien a la castaña y ya estaba dormida.-Como batallo.-dijo con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos no sin antes ver el rostro dulce inocente y tranquilo que posaba una sonrisa de la castaña, se sonrojo un poco cerro sus ojos y durmio.

-Buenas noches Gaara.- dijo la chica.

-Adios Matsuri.- dijo el pelirojo.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!

Espero y esten bien ^^

aqui les deje el cuarto capitulo de mi fic ^^

espero les aia gustado :D

Vuelvo a disculparme por las faltas de ortografia :(

pronto habra mas romanse :333

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero y dejen mas :D

ADIOS! GRACIAS POR LEEER!

Me despido ahora si ^^

ADIOSHHHHHHHH(l)


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

_-PORQUE ME ESPIAS!.-grito la chica apuntándolo con su rostro y ojos rojos por llorar._

_-Por que lloras?.- pregunto de nuevo el pelirojo preocupado por la castaña._

_-Nada importante.-dijo la chica mirando a otro lado._

_-Si lloras es porque es importante.-dijo el pelirojo acostándose en su cama de lado para seguir viendo a la castaña que repitió el acto del pelirojo._

_-Los hombres son unos idiotas.- dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad._

_-No todos.- dijo el pelirojo también cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en su almohada para dormir._

_-Entre esos tu.-dijo por ultimo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando confundido al pelirojo, a que se refería? A que clasificación lo había mandado?._

_-A que te refieres?.- pregunto molesto el pelirojo pero no consiguió respuesta, miro bien a la castaña y ya estaba dormida.-Como batallo.-dijo con una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos no sin antes ver el rostro dulce inocente y tranquilo que posaba una sonrisa de la castaña, se sonrojo un poco cerro sus ojos y durmió._

_-Buenas noches Gaara.- dijo la chica._

_-Odios Matsuri.- dijo el pelirojo._

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

**Al día siguiente. . .**

-Dios pero que bien dormí.- se escucho una voz suave no muy entendible debido a que estaba bostezando mientras hablaba.-Hoy será un gran día.- volvió a habar la misma voz algo adormilada.

La chica castaña volteo rápidamente a su ventana vecina esperando ver a su guapo vecino el cual no se encontraba ya en su cuarto.

-Qué raro, madrugo.- dijo la chica suspirando para después levantarse de su cama, noto como el día estaba nublado-Creo que lloverá ojala no!.- dijo la chica entrando al baño para tomar una ducha.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Buenos días.- dijo una voz ronca a sus hermanos que desayunaban platicando alegremente.

-Buenos días Gaara!.-dijeron los dos jóvenes desayunando en unisonó con comida en sus bocas.

-Que hay de desayunar?.- hablo de nuevo el joven de cabellera roja como fuego

-Desayunar?, Gaara pero si faltan 4 minutos para las 12, te dormiste muy tarde?.-pregunto la chica rubia llamada Temari.

-No, me desperté hace un rato pero no me decidía para levantarme.-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina en búsqueda de alimento la cual fue fallida.

-No te creo, ah si tendrás que hacerte algo de comer porque nosotros vamos tarde a una cita con Shikamaru.- dijo Temari levantándose de la mesa para después recoger su plato y el de Kankuro quien la miro enojado pues aun no terminaba de comer.

-Si claro, tu iras de mal tercio o qué?.- pregunto el pelirojo con una sonrisa a su hermano que lo miro entornando los ojos.-Shikamaru me ha invitado quieres ir?.- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa esperando un si que nunca llego.

-No gracias me quedare aquí.- dijo Gaara buscando algo de comer aun moviendo algunas cosas en la alacena.

-Está bien, vamos Kankuro.- dijo la rubia dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Kankuro quien se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Temari.-ADIOS GAARA!.- gritaron ambos para después salir por la puerta en dirección a la cabaña de Shikamaru.

-Genial de nuevo solo.-dijo con fastidio el pelirojo entornando los ojos para comenzar a cocinarse la comida.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Dios que frio hace!.-dijo la castaña que se estremecía al sentir un suave y fresco viento que entraba por su ventana.

-La cerrare.- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la ventana y cerrándola junto con las cortinas para después sentarse sobre su cama.

-Que flojera! Odio los días nublados.- grito la chica acostándose sobre su cama solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo pues acababa de salir de bañarse, se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso una blusa larga rosa crema con unas flores muy pequeñas y no muchas blancas con un cinto café delgado en debajo de su busto como casi siempre que resaltaba sus curvas, un short roto como viejo ( así era el estilo del short) y unas botas grises algo aguadas que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos sobre su blusa se coloco un hermoso cardigán blanco.

-Listo!.-dijo la chica sentándose frente a su tocador para comenzar a pintarse sutilmente, solo con un poco de base, mascara, delineador liquido color morado y un rubor rosa muy claro para que no se mirara muy exagerado.-Ahora si listo!.- dijo de nuevo la chica con entusiasmo saliendo de su casa con una gran sonrisa al notar que el cielo se habia despejado.

-Este cielo si me gusta!.- dijo la chica con felicidad y una gran sonrisa acomodando un poco su guitarra en su espalda para que no le molestara.

Miro de reojo la cabaña de los jóvenes Sabaku No recordando a los abuelos postizos que Vivian en esa cabaña ahora los extrañaba, Matsuri cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hiso un poco mas grande. Se sumió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que era observada.

-Estás loca.-dijo esa voz grave que tanto la molestaba abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Gaara que la miraba profundamente con esos bellos ojos y mirada sensual que solo el poseía.

-PORQUE ME ESPIAS!.-grito la chica apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente, Gaara solo sonrió.

-No te espió solo te encontré cuando salía de la cabaña.-dijo Gaara sonriente cosa que extraño un poco a la castaña.

-Si claro.- dijo esta con sarcasmo mirando a otro lado.

-Que aras hoy?.- pregunto el pelirojo a la castaña sin apartar su vista de ella ni un segundo.

-No lo sé, iré a caminar como siempre.-dijo con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por el pelirojo, Matsuri caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios y sus suaves manos tomadas detrás de ella, para Gaara se miraba tiernamente inocente y hermosa.

-Puedo ir contigo?.-pregunto el pelirojo siguiéndole el paso a la castaña quien le dio un empujoncito juguetón al notar que caminaba a su lado.-Claro que si.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo caminar mas rápido.-Te llevare a un lugar muy especial para mi.- dijo la chica parándose en seco frente a el pelirojo el cual se sonrojo al ver esos ojos tan grandes que lo observaban con felicidad y esa sonrisa cálida que lo hacía sentir feliz cuando la miraba.-Claro.- dijo el joven Gaara respondiendo a la sonrisa de la castaña para después caminar con velocidad detrás de ella.

Después de un rato Gaara pudo notar que Matsuri aun no lo soltaba de su agarre y como las suaves manos de la chica se apretaban un poco mas con cada paso que daba la castaña. Matsuri se volteo de repente y cubrió los ojos del pelirojo el cual no se resistio ni un poco.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Gaara con un rostro serio.

-No puedes ver por donde entraremos.- dijo Matsuri haciéndolo caminar poco a poco, después se puso tras el mientras le susurraba en el oído Gaara -Mas te vale que te guste- Gaara sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago muy molesto al escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

-No abras los ojos- dijo la castaña al pelirojo que solo asintió con el seño fruncido, Matsuri se separo de el y lo tomo de la muñeca -Me violaras verdad?.- dijo Gaara asiendo molestar a la castaña la cual solo miro a otro lado.- Si claro.- dijo está entrando a una especie de cueva Gaara abrió un poco los ojos para ver por donde pretendía entrar Matsuri a su lugar "especial" pero los cerro cuando miro que la castaña estaba a punto de voltear.

-Camina, camina, camina.- decía Matsuri que caminaba cuidadosamente por la cueva a la que habían entrado.

-Puedo abrir los ojos?.- pregunto el pelirojo fastidiado pues estaba ansioso por ver a donde lo llevaría la castaña.

-Si.- solo se escucho la voz de Matsuri para que Gaara abriera los ojos pero este se sorprendió a lo que miraba, si el campo en el que pasaban sus vacaciones era hermoso, este lugar era totalmente el paraíso sin más ni menos todo absolutamente todo era verde, era como una continuación del campo pero separado por esa gran cueva, había arboles de todos colores y de todo de manzanas naranjas y todo lo que se pudieran imaginar, flores formando caminos hacia una gigantesca cascada ruidosa de agua dulce y completamente azul con pájaros bellos volando libremente por el cielo, se podían ver como los roedores y conejos corrían de un lado a otro sin parar, Gaara estaba estupefacto ante la maravillosa vista que tenia, por su parte Matsuri lo miraba con entusiasmo y duda pues quería saber que pensaba Gaara de su lugar especial" pasaron 5 minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada Matsuri se aburrió de mirarlo y le dio un empujoncito el atacado la miro enojado.

-Porque me molestas.- pregunto Gaara atacando a la castaña quien hiso un puchero al escuchar que molestaba al pelirojo.

-Como que te molesto! Porque me ignoras!- pregunto la castaña en su defensa dándose media vuelta para después cruzarse de brazos.

-Tonta.- dijo Gaara intentando molestar mas a la castaña lográndolo, aun no sabía porque pero le encantaba verla enojada se miraba linda cuando lo hacía.

-Como me llamaste?.- volteo la castaña mirándolo con furia mientras dejaba su guitarra sobre el sácate.

-Tonta!.- repitió Gaara mirándola desafiante y con una sonrisa muy arrogante la cual molestaba siempre a Matsuri.

- YA VERAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO!.- dijo Matsuri lanzándose sobre Gaara quien la miro con los ojos abiertos y solo logro pensar- No de nuevo-.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH NO ME MUERDAS!.- dijo Gaara corriendo de un lado a otro intentando soltarse del agarre de la castaña quien se encontraba colgada de su espalda mordiéndole la espalda.

-AQUI ESTA TU TONTA MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEPRAVADO ASQUEROSO SEXUAL!.- grito la chica aferrándose mas al pelirojo que aun corría de un lado a otro dándole pelliscones a la castaña en las piernas para que se soltara de el.

-AH, AAAAAAAAAAH ME DUELE MATSURI !.- gritaba el pelirojo con dolor intentando que la castaña tuviera piedad de el pero no lo consiguió.

-PIDEME PERDON.- dijo la castaña mordiéndolo mas fuerte y en el mismo lugar asiendo sufrir al pelirojo.

-NUNCA!.- dijo este tomando hincándose en el sácate cansado de correr y cargar a la castaña la cual se hincó tras el aun mordiéndolo.

-YA VERAS!.- dijo Matsuri tomando los brazos del pelirojo asía atrás haciendo que el pelirojo gritara de dolor lo tumbo sobre el sácate sin soltar sus manos – SUELTAME!.- gritaba el pelirojo pero la castaña se hacia la sorda.-Aun viene lo mejor PERRO PERVERTIDO.- Grito Matsuri para después hacerle calzón chino al pelirojo hasta que escucho tronar el bóxer del atacado.- - solo se escucho el grito que hiso eco en todo el lugar y hasta mas lejos.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Escucharon algo?- pregunto Shikamaru mirando con duda a su novia y a su cuñado.

-Fue como un grito.- dijo Kankuro respondiendo la duda del castaño

-No fue nada, seguro solo su imaginación.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez.- dijo Shikamaru para seguir mirando algunas plantas.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-ME LAS PAGARAS!.- grito de nuevo Gaara levantándose y tumbando a la castaña la cual reía a carcajadas por haber roto el bóxer del pelirojo que se acomodaba con dolor su ropa interior.

-DEVISTE HABER VISTO TU CARA!.- grito la chica aun riendo con mucha intensidad apuntando al pelirojo sin verlo.

-PUES TENDRAS QUE VER LA TUYA!.- dijo el pelirojo tomando a la chica quien lo miro con sus grandes ojos abiertos y asustada.

-NO! PORFAVOR GAARA POR FAVOR NO NO NO!.-suplicaba la castaña con desesperación al pelirojo quien solo reía maliciosamente volteo como pudo a la castaña levanto su blusa ( era larga y cubría su short) y jalo con fuerza las bragas de la chica Matsuri solo se puso roja y contuvo su grito hasta que no pudo mas.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-grito la chica con furia, dolor y deseo de venganza Gaara la miraba con una gran sonrisa.- verdad que se siente bien rico?.- dijo con sarcasmo haciendo enojar mas a la castaña.- MALDITO!.- dijo esta levantándose bruscamente acomodándose sus bragas para después aventarse de nuevo al pelirojo tumbándolo sobre el sácate y quedando sobre el muy cerca de el otra vez...

-ME LAS PAGARAS SABAKU NO GAARA!.-grito la chica con furia haciéndole cosquillas al desprevenido pelirojo que aun reía con fuerza el cual comenzó a reír con mas fuerza.

-N-N-NO!, N-O DE-DEJA-ME DEJAME!.- gritaba el chico entre risas y sin fuerza para defenderse.

-Sufre are que te agás pipi!.- dijo la chica riendo maliciosamente.

-NO PORFAV-VOR!.- grito el pelirojo comenzando a llorar de la risa cosa que le causo gracia a la castaña.

-Ya sufriste mucho.- dijo Matsuri levantándose de el mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un árbol de manzanas gigantesco que había en el lugar.

-Mierda...- mascullo Gaara al darse cuenta que había quedado como un debilucho frente a la castaña corriendo tras de ella con la guitarra de Matsuri en las manos. -Espérame.- grito el pelirojo siendo totalmente ignorado por la castaña.

-Eso fue cansado!.- dijo Matsuri colocando una manta algo grande cuadros rojos y blancos debajo del árbol para después acostarse sobre ella usando su brazo como almohada.-Ah que tranquilidad- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Si claro después de casi matarme.- se escucho la voz de Gaara quejándose.

-No seas exagerado Gaara.- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos y sentándose sobre la manta.

-No exagero, casi me matas.- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba frente a la castaña que lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa que confundió un poco a Gaara.- Eres bipolar verdad?- pregunto este intentando molestar de nuevo a la castaña. -Quieres pelear de nuevo? Valla que eres masoquista- dijo la chica con un tono superior y dulce mirándolo fijamente logrando sonrojar un poco a Gaara.-Amargada- dijo el pelirojo mirando a otro lado notando la manta.

-De donde sacaste esta manta, no la tenias, en tu pansa no la traías sigues estando igual de gorda.- dijo el pelirojo picando la panza de la chica la cual se sonrojo completamente ante el comentario del pelirojo al mismo tiempo que la asía sentirse furiosa.

-COMO DIJISTE!.- grito la chica con furia a Gaara.

-Además de loca y gorda ,sorda, eres toda una sorpresa.- dijo Gaara con una gran sonrisa arrogante cuando sintió que fue tacleado por la castaña que estaba frente a el.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMARME GORDA PERVERTIDO!.-grito la chica sobre el dándole golpecitos en el pecho Gaara solo la miraba atento.

-Así mira, además de loca y gorda, sorda.- dijo con una sonrisa más grande

-AAAAH TE MATARE!.-grito Matsuri ahorcando al pelirojo el cual intentaba salvar su vida.

A-AH Q-UE-N-NO LO-HA-CE-S.-dijo Gaara con dificultad logrando que la castaña lo soltara.

-No lo haré porque sufres mas estando a mi lado.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa separándose de el para después acostarse.

-Es verdad.- dijo el pelirojo acostándose frente a ella apreciando su hermosura disimuladamente.

-Idiota.- dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos tranquila sintiendo como un ligero viento acariciaba su rostro.

-Tonta.- dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirarla, por un momento sintió deseos de acariciarla y besarla allí mismo, pero se contuvo pues sabía perfectamente que la reacción de la chica seria matarlo allí mismo, o eso pensaba.

Paso una hora con los dos jóvenes acostados Gaara no se aburría de mirarla dormida con tanta tranquilidad en su rostro, era relajante y cálida nunca antes había sentido nada igual al mirar a una chica , en su vida.

Matsuri abrió lentamente los ojos notando que el pelirojo aun no dejaba de mirarla.

-Porque me miras?- dijo la chica peleando con el pelirojo.

-Qué?, tengo que estar ciego por que la niña lo dice?.- dijo el pelirojo sarcásticamente.

-Idiota.- dijo Matsuri mirándolo detenidamente parte por parte se sonrojo un poco al mirar los labios carnosos y provocadores del pelirojo volteando a otro lado rápidamente.

-Oye yo no te ofendí.- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de ver a la castaña que cada segundo que pasaba se ponía mas nerviosa.

Matsuri volteo y se poso más cerca de el acostada de lado sonrió y le tapo los ojos al pelirojo.

-Aun que me tapes los ojos no dejare de verte.- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirojo.

-Pues mira que si por qué no miras que cara tengo ahora.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Matsuri mirando al pelirojo.

-Eso crees tu.- hablo el pelirojo.

-No no lo creo, lo se.- repitió la castaña

-Cuanto a que si ?.- dijo el pelirojo retando a la castaña.

-Cuanto a que no?.- dijo la castaña retando de la misma manera al pelirojo.

-Te ganare...-dijo el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa la cual Matsuri no podía dejar de ver.

-Haber que cara tengo?.- dijo la castaña feliz estaba segura que no le ganaría.

-Una hermosa.- respondió el pelirojo dejando a la castaña con los ojos totalmente abiertos estupefactos y completamente roja, cosa que causo mucha gracia al pelirojo el cual comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-AH! LO HISISTE PARA BURLARTE DE MI!.- grito la castaña comenzando a golpear al pelirojo que aun reía.

-No bromeaba.- dijo Gaara tomando las muñecas de la castaña que volvió a sonrojar de golpe.

-Deja de jugar conmigo!.- se quejo la castaña intentando soltarse del agarre de Gaara pero le fue imposible.

-Quien dijo que jugaba?.- hablo el pelirojo acercándose poco a poco al rostro de la castaña que estaba roja, nerviosa y sorprendida Matsuri sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su corazón se aceleraba.- Hace mucho que no sentía esto, me-me besara?.- pensó la castaña con gran duda

cuando menos se dio cuenta Gaara estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro Matsuri cerró sus ojos lentamente sintiendo la mirada profunda del pelirojo.

-Tienes un trozo de sácate en tu ojo.- dijo con una sonrisa quitándole el trozo de sácate a la castaña que abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el pelirojo ya se había apartado enojándose por completo, no entendía porque pero que el pelirojo no la besara como ella pensó la molesto demasiado.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Entonces, te gane?.- dijo el pelirojo mirándola con una tierna mirada que Gaara nunca se la había dedicado a nadie.

-No.- dijo Matsuri levantándose para caminar hacia la cascada.

-Que! Pero si gane! Yo adivine y fue correcto.- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa siguiendo a la castaña caminando a su lado.

-Quien dijo que yo era hermosa?.-pregunto Matsuri tomando sus propias manos detrás de ella, caminando con pasos largos como niña.

-Yo.- respondió Gaara con una sonrisa intentando imitar a la castaña que rio al notarlo.

-Quien dijo que tu tenias razón?.- volvió a preguntar la castaña llegando a la orilla de la ruidosa cascada que tenía una gran caída.

-Yo.- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa sentándose en la orilla de la cascada quitándose unas sandalias que tenía puestas, metiendo sus pies en el agua.

Matsuri repitió la acción del pelirojo.

-Y crees que eres el mundo?.- pregunto la castaña mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Si.- dijo con otra gran sonrisa el pelirojo, esa sonrisa que ponía nerviosa a Matsuri pero la hacía sentir segura.

-Bien, ganaste pero no eres el mundo.-dijo la castaña jugando con sus pies en el agua.

-Perfecto entonces que gane?.- pregunto el pelirojo

-No se fuiste tu el que quiso apostar, invéntate algo.- dijo la castaña empujando un poco al pelirojo que sonrió.

-Lo que yo quiera?.- dijo poniéndose en pose de duda.

-Si, solo no abuses.-dijo la castaña sonriente.

-Quiero que...- dijo Gaara sin terminar su frase aun pensando mirando sus pies.

Matsuri lo observaba callada y con una sonrisa llena de confianza y felicidad se sentía tan bien estar al lado de Gaara aun que peleaban por todo, se sentía agradable tenerlo a su lado todos sus problemas se le olvidaban, se sentía tranquila y segura como nunca sintió antes, ni con Sasori, lo miraba detenidamente llegando a una gran conclusión.- Es hermoso.- mascullo Matsuri casi inaudible sin dejar de verlo.

-dijiste algo?.- pregunto Gaara mirándola con duda.

-No.- dijo Matsuri con volteando a otro lado sonrojada.

-Ya se!.- grito Gaara con entusiasmo

-Ah ! Me asustaste idiota!.- grito Matsuri dándole un golpe en el brazo a Gaara.

-Hey eso dolió.- dijo el pelirojo quejándose sobándose su brazo.

-Que sabes?.- pregunto Matsuri mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos mirándose hermosa para el del pelirojo y cualquiera.

-Quiero que me escribas una canción para cuando me valla y poder grabarla para recordarte siempre.- dijo Gaara sonrojado jugando con sus pies haciendo reír a la castaña dulcemente.

-Trato hecho.- dijo Matsuri recargándose en el hombro del sonrojado Gaara.

-Bien.- dijo Gaara acariciando el rostro de la castaña la cual no se negó ni un momento y al contrario la disfruto.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro regresaban a casa felices por el gran día que habían tenido.

-Me encanta este lugar no puedo dejar de decirlo!.- dijo Temari sonriendo caminando tomada de la mano de el castaño que la miraba feliz.

-Y yo vivo aquí.- dijo Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa.

-Que suerte.- hablo Kankuro con rostro serio.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña, Kankuro desde lo lejos pudo notar a una persona parada fuera la casa de los Sabaku No por un momento pensó que era Matsuri, pero al acercarse un poco mas se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía el cabello muy largo y castaño.

-Oye Shikamaru, conoces a la chica que esta parada fuera la cabaña?.- pregunto Kankuro con gran duda.

-Quien?.- pregunto Shikamaru volteando a la cabaña quedando estupefacto sorprendido y con un montón de emociones dentro de el dejando de caminar.

-Que pasa Shikamaru?.- pregunto Temari mirando a la misma dirección que su novio quedando igual que el.

Kankuro se confundió mas al ver a la pareja así, hasta que escucho el nombre que dijeron al mismo tiempo el castaño y la rubia.

-Sari...-hablaron juntos con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Tengo hambre.- dijo la castaña quejándose mirando al pelirojo que rio al escuchar el rugido del estomago de la castaña.

-Pero si te comiste un león que aun no digieres.-dijo el pelirojo picando la pansa de la castaña que se enojo en ese mismo momento.

-NO ME PIQUES!.- grito dándole un manotazo a Gaara.

-Eso aun no.- dijo Gaara con una cara picarona haciendo molestar aun mas a la castaña que corrió por su manta y su guitarra las cuales recogió velozmente para después perseguir al pelirojo que corrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!.- grito Matsuri corriendo tras el.

- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE DIJERAS OBSENIDADES!.-grito Gaara corriendo asustado hacia la cueva.

-IDIOTA NO CORRAS ALLA TE PERDERAS!.- grito Matsuri a Gaara persiguiéndolo lo mas rápido que podía.

De pronto ambos quedaron a obscuras.

-No miro nad...-Gaara no pudo terminar su frase cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-GAARA!.- gritaba Matsuri asustada pues no lo encontraba.

Matsuri camino un poco con cuidado estaba acostumbrada a la obscuridad de esa cueva así que podía mirar un poco dentro de ella, volteaba a todos los rincones que encontraba y no lo miraba comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Gaara donde estas...- dijo en voz baja mirando a todos lados cuando sintió que tropezó con algo.

-Gaa...-se tumbo en el suelo y miro detenidamente para lograr ver bien en la obscuridad.

-Gaara.- volvió a hablar moviendo un poco al pelirojo.-Idiota te dije que no corrieras.- dijo enojada intentando levantar al pelirojo al darse cuenta que estaba inconsciente. Camino hasta la salida con Gaara recargado en su hombro y de alguna manera abrazándola con un brazo hasta llegar a ver la luz.

-Por fin!.- dijo Matsuri saliendo de la cueva encandilándose un poco quedando algo mareada, cuando recupero su vista busco un buen árbol y se acercó dejando a Gaara recargado en el.

-Si que esta pesado!.- dijo Matsuri estirándose un poco para voltear a ver a Gaara para procurarse que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Está bien, perfecto ahora tengo que esperar a el hombre se despierte.- dijo con fastidio Matsuri recargándose al lado de Gaara mirándolo.

-Idiota.- hablo Matsuri sin dejar de verlo apreciando la hermosura de Gaara.

Paso un rato antes de que Gaara tomara conciencia, el bello atardecer había llegado entre los árboles se podía apreciar la puesta de sol, Gaara abrió los ojos con dificultad y algo desconcertado miro a los lados y en uno de ellos se encontró con Matsuri dormida a su lado.

-Que linda y que dormilona.- dijo Gaara para si mismo sobándose su cabeza pues le dolía.

-Matsuri...-hablo Gaara a la castaña que lo ignoraba por completo.

-Bien, no la despertare.- dijo Gaara levantándose para después tomar entre sus brazos a la castaña sin ninguna dificultad.

-Se mira tan inocente.- pensó Gaara caminando entre un camino de piedras, arboles y rosales que eran iluminados por la puesta de sol.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Y a que volviste Sari?.- pregunto Shikamaru con una evidente duda.

-A visitar a mi gente.- dijo una joven castaña de cabello largo y ojos castaños, con una gran figura.

-Si claro.- dijo con fastidio la rubia.

-He cambiado aun que no me crean, aun así yo no vine por ustedes.-dijo Sari con una sonrisa.

-Por Sasori?.- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No, a el ya no lo amo, es mas ni me interesa.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Sari como si hablara de nada.

-Que bueno por que le gusta otra.- dijo Temari tomando la atención de las 3 personas que se encontraban con ella.

-Si? Según tu quien?.- pregunto Sari posando su brazo en la mesa tomando y recargando su rostro en su mano con algo de interés.

-No que ya no te interesa?.- pregunto Temari repitiendo la pose de la castaña.

-Solo quiero saber.-

-Su nombre es Matsuri.- dijo Temari con toda seguridad.

-Ah la zorra de Matsuri.- dijo como si nada Sari recargándose en su silla.

-COMO LE DIJISTE?.- grito Temari furiosa intentando atacar a Sari pero fue detenida rápidamente por su novio.

Kankuro solo miraba la escena.

-No te permito que le llames así a Matsuri.- dijo Shikamaru enojado.

-Lo siento, no pensé que la quisieran tanto que les hace?.- dijo con un gran fastidio Sari entornando los ojos.

-Almenos es más agradable que tu.- dijo Temari enojada mirándola con desprecio.

-Bien bien oye en que cuarto dormiré?.- dijo Sari mirando sus uñas con desinterés total.

-Como que en qué cuarto? A que te refieres?.- dijo Temari confundida.

-Si, tus abuelos me dieron permiso de quedarme aquí en su cabaña con ustedes.- dijo Sari levantando la mirada chocándola con la de una furiosa Temari.

- QUE! YO NO TE ACEPTO AQUI!.- grito Temari apuntándola.

-Que grosera eres con las visitas.- dijo Sari mirando de nuevo sus uñas-No me iré, así que dime donde dormiré.-

-AH TE ODIO!.- grito Temari intentando lanzarse sobre ella pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

-Yo te llevare a un cuarto ven.- dijo Kankuro levantándose de su silla caminando a las escaleras.

-Que ? Kankuro no la quiero aquí he dicho o me voy!.- dijo Temari atacando a su hermano.

-Temari esta no es nuestra casa, si los abuelos se lo permitieron debemos dejarla.- dijo Kankuro cerrando sus ojos con fastidio.

Sari sonrió arrogantemente.

-Bien pero yo me iré con Shikamaru, no pienso estar con ella.- dijo Temari corriendo por las escaleras para tomar sus cosas.

-Gracias por defenderme.- dijo Sari acercándose provocadoramente a Kankuro sobándole el pecho sensualmente.

-No te defendí.- dijo Kankuro caminando por las escaleras dejando desconcertada a Sari.-No vendrás?.-volvió a hablar Kankuro. -Si claro lo siento.- dijo Sari bajando la mirada.

-Dios que cosas.- dijo Shikamaru sobando su cabeza.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Matsuri abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo los fuertes brazos que la cargaban.

-Gaara.- dijo en tono bajo pero el nombrado la escucho.

-Ya despertaste.- dijo Gaara sin dejar de caminar.

-Bájame por favor.- dijo Matsuri sonrojada.

-Claro.- respondió Gaara dejándola suavemente en el suelo.

-Gracias.- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa notando que ya era de noche.-Ya es tarde.- dijo Matsuri mirando a todos lados caminando tras Gaara.

-Se nos fue el tiempo rápido no ?.- dijo el pelirojo mirando la luna que esa noche se miraba bella, volteo a ver a Matsuri notando como la luz de la luna acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

-Si.-dijo Matsuri sonrojada al recordar que la luna estaba igual de hermosa la noche que se abrazaron.

-Llegamos.- dijo Gaara sonriendo -Te acompaño a tu cabaña.- volvió a hablar.

-Gracias.- dijo Matsuri caminando un poco para llegar a la entrada de su cabaña miro lentamente a Gaara sonrojándose mas.

-Gracias a ti por hoy.- dijo Gaara para después abrazar suavemente a Matsuri la cual correspondió el abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.-Claro.- dijo está recibiendo el abrazo tan cálido de Gaara su corazón se aceleraba pero se sentía tranquila de alguna manera Gaara la soltó le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola ahora completamente roja. -Adiós.- dijo Gaara para darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su cabaña. -Adiós.- dijo Matsuri volteándose para abrir su puerta, la cerro y se recargo en ella.

-Dios.- dijo Matsuri con una mano en su corazón y la otra en su rostro.

-Que es esto que siento.- hablo para si misma la castaña totalmente sonrojada.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Gaara entro a su cabaña notando a una castaña que se encontraba acostada sobre el sillón.

-Hola tu debes ser Gaara.- dijo la castaña captando mas la atención del pelirojo.

-Si soy yo, y tu eres?.- dijo Gaara algo confundido acercándose a la castaña desconocida.

-Soy Sari y viviré con ustedes por estas vacaciones.-dijo Sari levantándose del sillón acercándose mas al pelirojo que solo la miraba desconcertado.

-Bien mucho gusto.- dijo este alejándose de ella al notarla cerca para después caminar a la cocina.

-Tu hermana dejo cena para ti en el refrigerador.- dijo Sari mirando al pelirojo desde la puerta recargada de manera sensual, Gaara lo noto pero la ignoro tomo su cena y se sentó.

-Tengo una nueva presa.- pensó la castaña mirándolo confiada sentándose frente a el Gaara la miro con una ceja levantada sin dejar de comer.

-Y puedo saber dónde estabas.- dijo con una voz dulce muy parecida a la de Matsuri.

-Eh?.- dijo Gaara confundido al notar el tono de voz de la chica muy distinto al de antes y demasiado parecido al de Matsuri.

-Que si puedo saber dónde estabas.-dijo Sari mirando sonrojada a la ventana.

-Con una amiga.- dijo Gaara comiendo mirándola parte por parte, algo tenia de Matsuri muy parecido a Matsuri.

-Ah si? Y como se llama?.- dijo Sari con una dulce sonrisa.

-Matsuri...- dijo Gaara notando como los ojos de Sari se abrían y se volvían llorosos.-Esa zorra esta en todo, seguro le gusta porque tiene cierto parecido a Sasori pero la are sufrir igual que con el.- Pensó Sari con maldad en todos lados.

-Te pasa algo?.- dijo Gaara desconcertado.

-Nada solo que recordé algo que ella me hiso.- dijo Sari mirando a otro lado soltando una lagrima.

-Algo que te hiso?, por favor Matsuri apenas mata a una hormiga.- dijo Gaara sonriendo al recordar a su tierna amiga.

-Eso es lo que te hace pensar, ten cuidado es mala, se que no deberia decirte esto pues te acabo de conocer pero no quiero que te haga el mismo daño que a mi.- dijo Sari soltando un par de lagrimas mas dejando completamente confundido al pelirojo.

-Puedo saber que te hiso?.- pregunto Gaara realmente desconcertado por la actitud de la castaña.

-Me traiciono engatuso a mi novio y me lo quito.- dijo Sari comenzando a llorar.

-De verdad hiso eso?.- pregunto Gaara acercándose un poco a Sari para secar sus lagrimas.

-Si por favor ten cuidado.- dijo Sari sollozando -Lo lamento, que vergüenza llorando frente a ti perdona.-dijo sonriendo y sonrojada Sari mirando tiernamente al pelirojo que se estremeció al sentir la mirada penetrante le Sari.

-No importa, iré a dormir no me siento muy bien.- dijo Gaara enojado al escuchar lo que Matsuri se había atrevido a hacer no lo podía creer pero Sari era demasiado convincente no podía ser mentira si la hiso llorar al recordar tal acto de Matsuri, se levanto de la mesa llevo su plato a la cocina y volvió a acercarse a la hermosa castaña que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Vienes?.- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida para hacer sentir mejor a Sari.

-Claro que si.- dijo Sari levantándose para después caminar detrás de el.

Subieron las escaleras caminaron a sus respectivos cuartos notando que eran vecinos el cuarto de Sari estaba frente al de Gaara se sonrieron al notarlo.

-Buenas noches Gaara.- dijo Sari acercándose al pelirojo para darle un beso lento en la mejilla jugó con uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho del pelirojo que se sonrojo y se separo lentamente de el.

-Adiós Sari.-dijo Gaara entrando rápidamente a su cuarto.

-Imbécil que rápido caes.- dijo Sari para si misma con una sonrisa y mirada arrogante para después entrar a su cuarto caminando lentamente a su cama.-Pobre de ti Matsuri volverás a sufrir.- dijo Sari acostándose en su cama riendo maliciosamente.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Matsuri se encontraba escribiendo la canción que tenía que hacer para Gaara y tocando algunas notas para el ritmo de esta, estaba sobre su cama frente a su ventana, noto la mirada profunda de Gaara y volteo para encontrarse con el sonrió ampliamente al mirarlo y se acercó a su ventana un poco más.

-Estoy haciendo tu canción!.- dijo con una gran sonrisa esa gran sonrisa que solo ella tenía.

-Bien.- dijo secamente Gaara acostándose sobre su cama para dormirse, Matsuri sintio un gran golpe en su pecho al sentir la frialdad completa con la que le habia hablado Gaara, se sintió muy mal por alguna razón le recordó a Sasori unos días antes de que lo descubriera con la otra mujer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que salieron sin su permiso pero las seco rápidamente.

-Gaara?.- hablo con la voz entre cortada sentía un nudo en la garganta y lo odiaba.

-Que quieres?.- dijo Gaara frio y con un rostro sin expresión volviendo a lastimar a la castaña.

-Te pasa algo?.- pregunto Matsuri totalmente entristecida, no le gustaba que la gente le hablara así y mucho menos si esa persona era alguien que quería.

-No, adiós.- dijo Gaara enojado volteándose para no verla mas, estaba decepcionado no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una persona como ella, por que si por fin lo aceptaba se había enamorado de Matsuri muy rápidamente pero era inevitable era demasiado dulce, tierna, inocente traviesa linda o eso parecía, según el. Matsuri solo bajo su mirada y acomodo sus cosas para dormir.

-Adiós.- dijo está llorando un poco volteándose a otro lado para no verlo, no entendía porque le hablaba así ella estaba segura que no le había hecho nada, pero ya mañana lo averiguaría, soltó una última lagrima para después quedar dormida...

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews de nuevo ^^

y por leer :D

Espero les allá gustado este capítulo! :D

Esta vez no hubo canción: 3 creo que lo notaron ^^'

Lamento la tardanza ? pero estaba en temporada de exámenes y no tenía tiempo por estar haciendo trabajos finales o estudiando D: en fin aquí les deje el capítulo 5 de mi fic. ^^

muchas gracias por animarme tanto^^.

Bueno me despido! Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!:D

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS 3 :D

PD: Aquí están las traducciones de las canciones de los otros capítulos por si quieren saber que dicen ^^.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

**When love comes around- College 11 traducida.**

Cuando lo vi pasar justo frente a mis ojos

No podía dejar que este amor se escape

Asi que lo tome de la mano y dije:

"Hey mi amigo, te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?"

Y luego me miro a mi manera, yo sabía que si, se podía.

Porque cuando el amor llega

Viene sin hacer ruido

Tiene a las estrellas tan brillantes

Los cielos grises se convierten en azules

Te gustaría sentirlo?

Porque en el camino se siente

Cuando el amor llega!

Todo el día bajo el sol

Nos estamos divirtiendo

Hablando de las bandas

Que nos gustan aquí

Dije un secreto en tu oído

De repente estaba tan cerca

Mi corazón latía mas rápido

De lo que debería

Entonces el se dio cuenta

Este amor no podía luchar

Porque cuando el amor llega

Viene sin hacer ruido

Tiene a las estrellas tan brillantes

Los cielos grises se convierten en azules

Te gustaría sentirlo?

Porque en el camino se siente

Cuando el amor llega!

Entonces el se dio cuenta

Este amor no podía luchar

Porque cuando el amor llega

Viene sin hacer ruido

Tiene a las estrellas tan brillantes

Los cielos grises se convierten en azules

Te gustaría sentirlo?

Porque en el camino se siente

Cuando el amor llega!

Se siente cuando el amor llega

Se siente cuando el amor llega.

**Lucky- Glee cast **

Me escuchas?, te estoy hablando

Atreves del agua, atreves del océano azul

Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño

Estoy intentándolo.

Chico, te escucho en mis sueños

Te siento susurrar, a través del mar

Te mantengo conmigo

En mi corazón

Lo haces más fácil cuando

La vida se vuelve difícil

Suerte que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga

Suerte de haber estado donde he estado

Suerte de volver a casa otra vez

Ooh Ooh Ooh

Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo tomo

Esperar un amor como este

Cada vez que decimos adiós

Desearía que tuviéramos otro beso

Espero por ti, te lo prometo, lo hare

Suerte que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga

Suerte de haber estado donde he estado

Suerte de volver a casa otra vez.

Tenemos suerte de estar enamorados

En todos los sentidos.

Tenemos suerte de habernos quedado

Donde hemos estado

Suerte de estar volviendo

a casa algún día.

Y así estoy navegando por el mar

A una isla donde encontraremos

Escucharas la música, sentirás el aire

Te puse una flor en tu cabello.

Y aunque la brisa entre los arboles

se mueve tan bonito, tu eres todo lo que veo

A medida que el mundo siga girando

Me sujetas aquí mismo ahora mismo

Suerte que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga

Suerte de haber estado donde he estado

Suerte de volver a casa otra vez

Tenemos suerte de estar enamorados

En todos los sentidos

Tenemos suerte de habernos quedado

Donde hemos estado

Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día

Ooh Ooh Ooh

**Grenade- Bruno Mars**

Fácil viene, fácil se va

Así es cuando vives

Coges, coges, coges todo y pero nunca das

Debí haber sabido que eras un problema

Desde el primer beso

Cuando tenías los ojos abiertos

Porque estaban abiertos?

Te di todo lo que tenia

Y lo tiraste a la basura

Lo tiraste a la basura, lo hiciste

Que me dieras todo tu amor

es todo lo que siempre pedí

Porque lo que no entiendes es que

Atraparía una granada por ti

Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti

Saltaría delante de un tren por ti

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor

Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro

Si, moriría por ti

Pero tu no arias lo mismo

No,no,no,no

Negro, negro, negro y azul,

Me golpearon hasta quedar entumecido

Dile al diablo que le salude

Cuando vuelvas al lugar de donde eres

Insensato hombre, mal hombre

Eso es justo lo que eres, si,

Sonríes en mi cara, después cortas los frenos de mi coche.

Te di todo lo que tenia

Y lo tiraste a la basura

Lo tiraste a la basura, lo hiciste

Que me dieras todo tu amor

es todo lo que siempre pedí

Porque lo que no entiendes es que

Atraparía una granada por ti

Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti

Saltaría delante de un tren por ti

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor

Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro

Si, moriría por ti

Pero tu no harías lo mismo

No,no,no,no

Si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo

Tu me verías arder en llamas

Dijiste que me amabas,

Eres un mentiroso

Porque tu, nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste

Pero cariño atraparía una granada por ti

Pondría mi mano sobre una espada por ti

Saltaría delante de un tren por ti

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

Estaría dispuesto a pasar por todo este dolor

Dispararía una bala directa a mi cerebro

Si, moriría por ti

Pero tu no harías lo mismo

No,no,no,no

No, tu no harías lo mismo

Tu no harías lo mismo

Tu nunca harías lo mismo

No,no,no,no

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

ADIOS! :D


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto.

* * *

_Matsuri se encontraba escribiendo la canción que tenia que hacer para Gaara y tocando algunas notas para el ritmo de esta, estaba sobre su cama frente a su ventana, noto la mirada profunda de Gaara y volteo para encontrarse con el sonrió ampliamente al mirarlo y se acercó a su ventana un poco mas._

_-Estoy haciendo tu canción!.- dijo con una gran sonrisa esa gran sonrisa que solo ella tenia._

_-Bien.- dijo secamente Gaara acostándose sobre su cama para dormirse, Matsuri sintió un gran golpe en su pecho al sentir la frialdad completa con la que le había hablado Gaara, se sintió muy mal por alguna razón le recordó a Sasori unos días antes de que lo descubriera con la otra mujer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que salieron sin su permiso pero las seco rápidamente._

_-Gaara?.- hablo con la voz entre cortada sentía un nudo en la garganta y lo odiaba._

_-Que quieres?.- dijo Gaara frio y con un rostro sin expresión volviendo a lastimar a la castaña._

_-Te pasa algo?.- pregunto Matsuri totalmente entristecida, no le gustaba que la gente le hablara así y mucho menos si esa persona era alguien que quería._

_-No, adiós.- dijo Gaara enojado volteándose para no verla mas, estaba decepcionado no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una persona como ella, por que si por fin lo aceptaba se había enamorado de Matsuri muy rápidamente pero era inevitable era demasiado dulce, tierna, inocente traviesa linda o eso parecía, según el. Matsuri solo bajo su mirada y acomodo sus cosas para dormir._

_-Adiós.- dijo esta llorando un poco volteándose a otro lado para no verlo, no entendía porque le hablaba así ella estaba segura que no le había hecho nada, pero ya mañana lo averiguaría, soltó una ultima lagrima para después quedar dormida..._

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

**La mañana siguiente...**

-Levántense!.- gritaba la chica rubia por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Kankuro, Gaara y la odiosa de Sari golpeando cada puerta por la que pasaba pero se quedo trabada en la de Sari golpeándola hasta que abriera la puerta solo para molestar.

-QUE SE LEVANTEN!.- gritaba la rubia

-AH que quieres?.- se abrió la puerta que golpeaba mostrando a una linda castaña con un rostro de fastidio.

-Es hora de desayunar.- dijo Temari mirándola enfadada para después tocar las puertas de sus hermanos.

-Genial, tengo sirvienta.- dijo Sari antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina dejando a una furiosa Temari en el pasillo.

-Zorra.- mascullo enojada la rubia cuando noto que la puerta de su hermano Gaara se abría lentamente.

-Oye que agresiva apenas empieza el día y tu ofendiéndome.- dijo el pelirojo detrás de la puerta tallando sus ojos color aqua profundos mientras bostezaba.

-A ti no te dije.- dijo Temari sonriéndole a su hermano.- buenos días bebe!.- dijo Temari sobando la cabellera de su hermano menor que la miraba enojado.-NO HAGAS ESO!.- grito haciendo un lindo puchero.-Como usted diga señ con sarcasmo la rubia soltando unas risitas la cual recibía unas miradas asesinas de su hermano.-Ya crecí.- dijo Gaara saliendo del cuarto.-Claro anciano.- hablo Termari para después dirigirse al cuarto de Kankuro dando algunos golpes.

-Kankuro ven a desayunar.- dijo Temari cuando sintió que dio un golpe a algo que no era precisamente una puerta volteo y miro a su hermano castaño mirándola enojado-Dolió.- dijo el castaño sobando su rostro mientras salía del cuarto-Perdona.- Temari camino bajando las escaleras.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Buenos días Shikamaru.- se escucho una voz seductora detrás de el y sintió como un dedo jugaba en su espalda cosa que le causo un escalofrió y se volteo rápidamente para quedar de frente con la castaña que se le insinuaba.

-Buenos días Sari.- dijo Shikamaru algo nervioso para después alejarse de ella pues sabia perfectamente el juego de la castaña y aun así podía caer.

-Como esta el hombre mas sexy del mundo esta mañana.- pregunto sentándose en pose sensual en su silla.

-Te pediré de favor que no intentes nada conmigo por que no te lo permitiré.- dijo Shikamaru posándose frente a ella mirándola profundamente y con rostro serio.

-Pero Shikamaru tu y yo aun podemos tener algo y ser felices yo te doy lo que tu novia aun no te dará.- dijo Sari acariciándole el rostro a Shikamaru pero este la tomo de la mano y la removió de su rostro.

-No.- dicho esto secamente Shikamaru siguió acomodando los desayunos en el plato.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo la castaña volteando para otro lado notando al pelirojo que acababa de entrar acomodando su pose a una de niña buena y su rostro lo lleno de inocencia, Shikamaru lo noto y solo entorno los ojos.

-Buenos días Gaara.- dijo con una dulce voz la castaña mientras sonreía recibiendo otra sonrisa como respuesta.

-Buenos días Sari.- saludo Gaara para después sentarse al lado de la castaña.

-Buenos días a todos!.- entro Kankuro al comedor bostezando.

-Hola.- saludaron en unísono los dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí y uno grito desde la cocina.

-Buenos días familia!.-entro Temari con mucha felicidad comenzando a servir los platos a sus hermanos y el de Sari solo se lo aventó.

-Ven mi amor siéntate.- dijo Temari que era seguida por Shikamaru se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Provecho!.- dijo Temari comiendo con velocidad.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Matsuri se encontraba entre algunos rosales escribiendo aun la canción que le tenia que hacer al enojado Gaara, tocaba algunas notas y después cantaba llevaba como ropa un vestido corto amarillo que tenia un listón en su cintura, un collar en forma de luna y una pulsera plateada con dijes de corazones y ángeles muy linda.

-Que lindo día.- dijo Matsuri sintiendo un suave y corto viento que acariciaba su piel.

_Gaara's eyes are like a jungle _

_He smiles, it's like the radio _

_He whispers songs into my window _

_In words that nobody knows _

Canto una estrofa de su canción junto con su guitarra siguiendo un ritmo mientras apuntaba las notas.

-Quedara linda.- dijo para si misma la castaña con una sonrisa, cuando noto que una rosa le estorbaba su vista por un segundo pensó que seria Gaara pero al levantar su vista noto que era Sasori con una gran sonrisa quedando hipnotizada con esa sonrisa que alguna vez la hiso derretirse, se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado.

-Buenos días Matsuri.- hablo Sasori captando la atención de la castaña que volteo de nuevo y le sonrió.

-Buenos días Sasori.- dijo con alegría sin dejar de sacar notas para su canción.

-Esta rosa es para ti.- dijo Sasori dándosela con un rostro tierno que solo el sabia hacer y que siempre convencía a Matsuri para todo.

-Gracias.- dijo Matsuri tomando la rosa con alegría para después colocarla en un morral que tenia.-Que bonita.-

Igual que tu.- dijo Sasori sin dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias?.- respondió Matsuri algo confundida sin saber como responder a un alago así por parte de una persona que alguna vez la lastimo pero que ahora quería volver con ella y según había cambiado.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Sasori acercándose un poco mas a la castaña que solo lo miro de reojo y contesto con toda naturalidad.

-Una canción para Gaara.- respondió y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Ah.- solo dijo Sasori bajando la mirada pero aun así aun que fuera poco a poco recuperaría a su novia y al amor de su vida.

-Y tu que haces por aquí Saso?.-pregunto la castaña llamándole por su apodo que ella misma le había inventado y le decía así desde que lo conocía aunque a veces lo olvidara.

-Caminaba y me encontré con una hermosura cantando sola aquí y no podía perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.- dijo Sasori sonriente e insinuante a la castaña que sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que le había dicho Sasori.

-Ah si? Quien.- Matsuri pregunto sin dejar de ver su guitarra y escribir en un cuadernito.

-Tu.- dijo Sasori entre risitas pues la creía capaz de no notar tal alago tan obvio, siempre había sido despistada desde que la conoció, noto como Matsuri se sonrojo pero no dijo nada solo se quedo observando su belleza en silencio.

-Si claro.- dijo con sarcasmo la castaña pero después se le formo una gran sonrisa a la castaña -He terminado!.-grito la chica con entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa- Que rápido lo hice.- hablo en tono bajo.

-Puedo verla o escucharla?.- pregunto el pelirojo algo enojado pero no lo hiso notar mucho para no hacer que la castaña se enojara.

-Solo leerla.- dijo ella con una sonrisa entregándole el cuadernito.

Sasori comenzó a leer quedando completamente celoso y enojado pero debía aceptarlo era una buena canción y tenia sentimiento algo muy importante, no pudo evitar sentirse también triste por leer lo que su amada podía escribir para otro pero se contuvo de verdad no quería pelear de nuevo con la castaña que se miraba animada y feliz por terminar su canción.

-Te quedo muy buena ya la quiero escuchar.-dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

-Tu crees?.- pregunto la castaña leyendo la canción al lado de Sasori muy cerca de el, ella no le tomaba importancia pero el si, se puso algo nervioso pues hace tiempo que no la tenia tan cerca sin pelear con ella.

-Si claro que si, tu eres buena haciendo todo.- dijo Sasori para después abrazar con dulzura a la castaña que solo abrió los ojos sorprendida pues no se esperaba ese abrazo y lo respondió, Sasori se separo de ella como pudo, no quería soltarla pero si se quedaba mucho tiempo así sabia que no podría controlar sus instintos impulsivos de besar a la castaña.

-Gracias Sasori.- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa levantándose de un salto.

-Ya te vas?.- pregunto el pelirojo con una sonrisa.

-Si a mi cabaña aun no desayuno y no me quiero mal pasar.- respondió la castaña mientras colocaba en su espalda su guitarra.

-Te puedo acompañar?.- pregunto de nuevo el pelirojo algo sonrojado.

-Claro.- dijo la castaña con algo de duda pero que importaba si no le guardaba mucho rencor?, no le haría mal.

La castaña y el pelirojo caminaron lentamente y tranquilos por el gran sendero de rosales y piedras que había para llegar a casa. Esa mañana el sol estaba deslumbrante acariciaba cada hoja, cada planta cada piedra cada pequeño roedor y todo lo que estuviera a su paso con suavidad, mientras caminaban el pelirojo no dejaba de ver a la castaña que tenia un rostro lleno de tranquilidad que sonreía cada vez que se apreciaba una liebre que corría de un lado a otro siendo seguida de otra, el pelirojo estaba completamente enamorado de esa castaña que alguna vez lastimo y no aprecio, aun así no estaba dispuesto a perderla al contrario tenia bien marcado como meta enamorarla de nuevo y volver a tenerla como el quería pero ahora con cuidado, sin imaginarse que una persona los esperaba ansiosa en la cabaña de los Sabaku No, esa persona que los había arruinarlo por completo y estaba segura de repetirlo si era posible.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

La puerta de su cuarto estaba un poco abierta mientras se cambiaba de ropa tenia su cuerpo empapado pues se acaba de salir de la ducha, gotas de agua caían por su sensual cuerpo lentamente cosa que era muy tentador para la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta observándolo detenidamente pues era su nueva presa y debía saber a que se atenía con ese pelirojo de nombre Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara comenzó a ponerse un pantalón de color azul muy obscuro casi negro y una camisa de cuadros azul con blanco abrochada y sus tenis, se miro en un espejo pequeño que había en el cuarto acomodo su cabello ya dispuesto a salir se encontró con una castaña muy linda de cabello largo, Sari, se sorprendió un poco y por un momento quedo hipnotizado por los grandes ojos negros de ella eran muy lindos pero salió de su encanto cuando esta hablo.

-Lamento no avisar que estaba aquí.- dijo Sari con una dulce voz algo torpe llevándose una mano a su cabeza algo sonrojada.

-No importa, buscabas algo?.- pregunto el pelirojo mirándola detenidamente con un rostro serio, tenia algo igual que Matsuri algo hacia que la recordara cuando la miraba, su forma tan dulce de hablar?, la torpeza que parecía tener? O su cabello castaño? O que no podía pensar en nadie mas que en ella, no lograba entenderlo pero esa chica era muy atractiva además tenia un cuerpo muy único.

-No, solo quería preguntarte si arias algo?, es que tu hermano se fue con Temari y Shikamaru, y bueno me preguntaba que harías pues no tengo ganas de quedarme sola, pero si harás algo con alguien mas esta bien no necesitas llevarme.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno no are nada en especial, quieres dar un paseo?.- pregunto el pelirojo con una sonrisa muy amable.

-Claro!.- dijo la chica muy entusiasmada tomando al pelirojo de la mano con delicadeza, Gaara pudo sentir la suavidad de la piel de la chica.

-Vamos.- dijo Gaara tranquilo comenzando a caminar detrás de la chica.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Llegamos.- dijo Matsuri feliz de estar cada vez mas cerca de su comida.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos un buen rato juntos no?.- pregunto el pelirojo algo nostálgico esperando una respuesta la cual no llego pronto, volteo a ver a la castaña notando como algunas lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos y su cara era de sorpresa pero con tristeza su mirada enojada, Sasori quedo algo desconcertado por la reacción de la castaña hasta que hablo.

-Oye no era para tanto.- dijo el pelirojo llevándose una mano a su cabeza revolviéndose el cabello con una gotita en su sien.

-Sari..-susurro la castaña provocando que su acompañante volteara velozmente a la misma dirección que miraba la castaña quedando igual de sorprendido que ella.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-gh..que hace el aquí?.- hablo Gaara con un tono total de fastidio mirando al pelirojo que parecía que miraba otra cosa, totalmente molesto y celoso de que se encontrara con Matsuri.

-Sasori...-dijo Sari con un rostro lleno de tristeza y su mirada nostálgica, comenzó a ver el suelo, Gaara la observo por un momento algo confundido.

-Fue Sasori?.-pregunto el pelirojo a la castaña que parecía estar muy triste y dolida.

-Eh?.- Se hiso la desentendida como si hubiera estado sumida en sus pensamientos y si que lo estaba.

-Fue Sasori el hombre que te dejo por Matsuri?.- volvió a preguntar el pelirojo fríamente, aborrecía pensar que Matsuri era el tipo de mujer traicionera y zorra, aun mas pensar que estaba con el, le hervía la sangre cuando lo miraba.

-Si fue el..-dijo la chica en tono bajo como sin fuerza, levanto la mirada y noto como una castaña caminaba rápidamente asía ella.

-Que demonios haces aquí!.- pregunto enfurecida Matsuri a Sari la cual bajo la cabeza y sonrio arrogantemente cosa que solo noto Matsuri enojándose aun mas.

-Solo vine a visitar.- respondió Sari con tristeza.

-Tu no tienes a nadie a quien visitar aquí.- hablo Matsuri con mucha rabia, noto que la castaña no estaba sola, estaba acompañada y de Gaara al notarlo se enfureció aun mas juraría que si no hubiera testigos presentes ya hubiera matado a Sari, sintió horrible ver que se encontraba con Gaara no se dio cuenta de porque pero la odio aun mas que antes.

-Claro que si, aquí me crie y no porque alguien como tu me halla destrozado la vida no volveré aqui!.- volvió a hablar la castaña Sari en su defensa.

-Que demonios dices?.- pregunto Matsuri enojada y confundida.

-Ahora te haces la santa.- dijo aun con tono triste Sari.

-Yo no le destroce la vida a nadie, no soy como tu que disfruta el sufrimiento de los demás.- soltó Matsuri aun mas enojada acercándose mas a la castaña que la miro algo asustada.

-Claro que si, aquí esta un vivo ejemplo.- Sari lo dijo con enojo y tristeza logrando que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Eres una perra mentirosa Sari! Tu fuiste la que me arruino mi felicidad y todo por simple gusto para después escapar.- dijo Matsuri cada vez mas enojada ignorando que estaba Gaara allí, ahora solo quería descuartizar a Sari.

-A quien le llamaste perra? Si aquí no hay otra mas que tu, crees que con tus ojitos tiernos y según lindura encantaras a todos, pero no Matsuri a mi no me engañas tu eres lo mas bajo que hay en este mundo.- dijo Sari en su defensa logrando llevar a su punto a Matsuri quien se abalanzo en ese momento a ella pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Sari, Matsuri.- dijo con frialdad Gaara mientras soltaba bruscamente a la castaña de su agarre la cual le miro desconcertada.

-Que te dijo?.- Matsuri supo enseguida que Sari algo había hecho para que Gaara la tratara así.

-Me dijo la verdad sobre ti, eres de lo peor Matsuri como te atreves a traicionar a tu amiga y aun así venir a reclamarle algo que no hiso.- respondió Gaara secamente con un rostro sin expresión, miro a los ojos a Matsuri y por un momento pudo sentir que le destrozaba el corazón a la castaña tal vez fue su imaginación pero lo sintió y hasta a el le dolió.

-Eres una perra Sari, no te estaré rogando Gaara, no se que te habrá dicho ella pero te aseguro que lo que sea fue mentira! Pregúntale a quien quieras esta zorra fue la que se metió con MI novio solo por interés o quizá ni siquiera por interés por diversión.- dijo Matsuri con la voz débil y entrecortada, no podía creer que de nuevo Sari le había ganado y le había arrebatado a alguien que quería se sentía débil, inútil e insignificante, bajo la mirada y camino hasta su cabaña dando un gran portazo.

-Gaara, no, tu-tu no creerás nada de lo que ella dijo verdad?.- pregunto Sari con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No podría ser mentira lo que me dices, si lloras y sufres así.- dijo Gaara dándole un abrazo a la castaña que al notar que no podía ver su cara sonrió con una gran arrogancia, abrazo a Gaara fuertemente y se acerco a su cuello, fueron interrumpidos por una voz ronca.

-Sari volviste.-dijo el dueño de la voz.

-Sasori.- mascullo la castaña separándose de Gaara.-Porque Matsuri se fue llorando?, que hiciste ahora Sari.- dijo Sasori frustrado tomando a la castaña por los hombros agitándola fuertemente hasta que cayo bruscamente al suelo, toco su labio y miro sus dedos notando que sangraba, miro con rabia Gaara que le había dado un buen golpe en el rostro, se levanto enfurecido y se lanzo sobre el golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro pero el gusto lo les duro mucho cuando escucharon un gran grito.

-GAARAAAAAAA!.-grito con fuerza una rubia de cuatro coletas.

Kankuro y Shikamaru corrieron hacia ellos separándolos rápidamente sosteniéndolos.

-Que demonios a pasado? Por que peleaban?.-pregunto Shikamaru muy enojado sosteniendo a su gran amigo Sasori que intentaba soltarse de su agarre con fuerza pero este no cedía.

-Ese idiota me golpeo.- dijo Sasori escupiendo a un lado sangre.

-Tu estabas maltratando a Sari.- dijo Gaara en su defensa mirando con gran desprecio al pelirojo.

-Fue por esa zorra?.- pregunto Temari fastidiada.

-Gaara solo me defendió.- dijo la castaña corriendo a abrazar al nombrado dejando a todos sorprendidos pues ninguno pensó que su nueva presa fuera el joven Sabaku No Gaara solo Shikamaru.

-Eso es cierto.- respondió Gaara enojado.

-Tu no entiendes nada no sabes quien es ella, ten cuidado que ella es peor que el demonio.-dijo Sasori logrando soltarse de el agarre de Shikamaru.

-Déjate de estupideces Sasori fuiste tu el causante de todo esto.- dijo Gaara con rabia al pelirojo.

-Yo? Yo siquiera había notado tu presencia insignificante.- grito furioso Sasori de verdad no soportaba a Gaara y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Insignificante? Veremos si soy insignificante!.- grito Gaara soltándose de Sari para lanzarse sobre Sasori que lo recibió con un buen golpe pero esto no evito que Gaara le diera uno fuerte hasta que de nuevo fueron separados.

-YA BASTA! Parecen perros tu Gaara ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a Sasori por ella que no merece ni que la volteen a ver, tu Sasori deja de insultar a mi hermano y aléjate de el si no quieres problemas.- dijo Temari enojada.

-Suéltame ya Shikamaru ya me calme.- pidió Sasori con los ojos cerrados mas tranquilo.

-Bien.- respondió el castaño soltando a su amigo que sin decir nada se alejo del lugar totalmente enojado.

-Estas bien Gaara?.- pregunto Sari acariciando el rostro del pelirojo con delicadeza recibiendo miradas de desprecio por parte de Kankuro, Shikamaru y Temari pero no le importo.

-Si gracias.- dijo el pelirojo separándose de la castaña alejándose del lugar al igual que Sasori dirigiéndose a su cabaña y después a su cuarto.

-Escúchame bien Sari pobre de ti que hagas sufrir a mi hermano o a alguien cercano a mi porque si lo haces me vas a conocer.- dijo Temari tomando a Shikamaru de la mano alejándolo de ella caminando hacia la cabaña del castaño que la seguía callado.

-Que miedo.- dijo la chica sarcásticamente notando al castaño que se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola Kankuro no?.- pregunto Sari sin perder tiempo para seducir al castaño que la miro con fastidio.

-Si.- dijo secamente bostezando.

-Quieres divertirte un rato?.- pregunto la castaña acercándose a Kankuro jugando con uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho de el mirándolo sensualmente.

Kankuro se acerco lentamente al rostro de la castaña que sintió un gran cosquilleo al notarlo, en su vida lo había sentido su corazón se acelero como nunca comenzando a cerrar lentamente sus ojos sintió la respiración de Kankuro tan cerca estaba dispuesta a sentir sus labios cuando...

-Yo no me divierto con mujeres como tu.- dijo el castaño con un rostro arrogante alejándose de la castaña tomando camino hasta su cabaña dejando a Sari con muchas ganas de el.

-Mierda.- mascullo la castaña llevándose una mano al corazón mientras observaba al castaño desconcertada.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Estúpido Sasori.- dijo enojado el pelirojo dando un puñetazo a la pared se acostó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados cuando recordó a la castaña que había herido hace un rato los abrió de golpe gateo hasta la ventana abriendo la cortina quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos al notar a cierta castaña destrozada llorando sin parar en su ventana no podía creerlo rogaba que por favor no halla sido su culpa, que el no hubiera sido el causante de esas lagrimas no lo soportaba, no quería ver a Matsuri llorar de nuevo un nudo grande y molesto se le formo en la garganta impidiendo que pudiera hablar.

-No puede ser...-sollozaba la castaña llorando sin parar acostada sobre su cama.

-Ma-Mat-Matsuri.- por fin pudo hablar el pelirojo tartamudeando necesitaba pensar necesitaba saber como parar el llanto de la chica que ahora tenia su corazón ,Matsuri levanto la mirada sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su rostro de tanto llorar sus lagrimas dejaron de salir por un momento.

-Gaara.-dijo la castaña comenzando a llorar de nuevo sin parar, antes de que el pudiera decir otra cosa la castaña cerro su ventana junto con su cortina impidiéndole al pelirojo verla.

-Matsuri.-susurro Gaara lleno de tristeza necesitaba hablar con la castaña no quería saber que lloraba se acostó sobre su cama cerrando los ojos antes que nada debía tranquilizarse.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Abrió los ojos, los tallo notando que aun lloraba recordó la razón y sintió como si una estaca atravesara su corazón de nuevo. Abrió un poco su cortina notando que ya era de noche era una noche hermosa como siempre, se sintió un poco tranquila al observar la luna, el sonido de su estomago pidiendo comida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No he comido nada.- dijo la castaña llevándose sus manos a su rostro sobándolo un poco.

-No Matsuri tu no lloras por hombres nunca lo harás de nuevo repítelo, nunca lo aras de nuevo! Y mucho menos por zorras como ella nunca, nunca, nunca MAS! .-grito la chica la ultima palabra levantándose en pose de victoria comenzando a brincar de un lado a otro sobre su cama.

-Tengo que pensar en otra cosa!.- brincaba la chica la chica de un lado a otro en uno de sus brincos se dejo caer a la cama bruscamente pero no le dolió.

-Iré a comer y después a caminar a ver si así lo olvido.- dijo la chica algo frustrada corriendo a su cocina.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Demonios me quede dormido.- dijo Gaara con flojera llevándose una mano a su rostro cerro de nuevo los ojos y después de unos minutos los abrió de nuevo.

-Iré a caminar, no tengo sueño y seguro todos están dormidos.- dijo el pelirojo bostezando un poco.

Se levanto de su cama se quito la camisa de cuadros cambiándola por un cárdigan gris para el frio, se miro en un espejo y se dispuso a salir, lo hiso con cuidado pues era evidente que todos estaban dormidos en esa cabaña bajo en silencio las escaleras y salió de su cabaña. Camino a donde fuera, no le importaba perderse solo quería despejarse de ese día olvidar todo lo que le había dicho a su hermosa castaña y pensar que le diría noto que caminaba por unos grandes rosales con rosas abiertas de distintos colores se entretuvo mirándolos mientras caminaba hacían como una barrera a otro lado pero lo ignoro.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Necesito despejarme.- dijo la chica saliendo de su cabaña con su guitarra en su espalda pues nunca salía sin ella y esa noche no seria la excepción, camino un poco para después comenzar a correr sin rumbo alguno, corría rápidamente como escapando de algo no se cansaba miro a los lados notando el camino de rosales grandes por el que caminaba supo enseguida donde se encontraba. Comenzó a caminar algo cansada respiraba lentamente para no hacerse daño, miraba los rosales entretenida comenzó a intentar ver detrás de ellos mientras caminaba comenzó a ver algo rojo caminando a su ritmo quedando algo desconcertada.

-Una rosa que camina.- dijo Matsuri entre risas pues se le hiso tonto pero aun así fue lo primero que se imagino.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Que le diré.-dijo Gaara llevándose sus manos a su cabeza y después a su cuello para recargar su cabeza sobre sus cabezas.

Miro un gran árbol muy grueso le pareció grandioso miro a los lados notando que el camino de rosales había terminado y rodeaba el árbol a la mitad sin dejar ver el otro pedazo de paraíso, también noto que del otro lado de los rosales había otro camino pero lo ignoro, camino hasta el árbol sentándose sintiendo como el viento soplaba suavemente cerro sus ojos y se tranquilizo.

-Que bella noche.- dijo el pelirojo tranquilo disfrutando el momento.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Que bien llegue a mi árbol.- dijo la castaña con entusiasmo.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Que fue eso?.- dijo Gaara abriendo sus ojos de golpe, juraba haber escuchado una voz miro a todos lados pero no logro ver a nadie con el cerro sus ojos de nuevo recargándose en el árbol.

-Debió ser mi imaginación.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

La castaña siguió el camino de rosales rodeando un gran árbol se sentó y se recargo en el, saco su guitarra la observo detenidamente ella era la única cura para sus males, su amiga cuerpo de sirena.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Gaara comenzó a cantar una estrofa de una canción que le encantaba y lo tranquilizaba cuando estaba mal o frustrado la canto en tono bajo pero no inaudible.

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento _

_en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios. _

_solo para revivir, _

_derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros. _

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Matsuri escucho la canción recordándola a la perfección, esa canción sus padres la cantaban cuando estaban juntos para hacer que durmiera y tranquilizarla cerro sus ojos y comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa de esa canción que adoraba.

_Tengo ganas de ser aire, _

_y me respires para siempre; _

_pues no tengo nada que perder. _

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Sin parar de cantar se escucho un unísono relajante tranquilo lleno de sentimiento, ellos no lo notaron pero lo pudieron sentir, como si estuvieran cantando con alguien con una persona especial pero lo ignoraron y se centraron en cantar.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, _

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo. _

_todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, _

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñé _

Gaara cerro sus ojos asegurándose de que alguien cantaba con el, y si alguien lo hacia pero prefirió no arruinar ese momento tan lindo escuchando con atención que estrofa cantaba su acompañante.

_Solo para revivir, _

_derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros. _

Gaara sonrió al notar que la chica con la que cantaba se quedo callada como esperando que el siguiera cantando y así fue, Gaara siguió cantando otra estrofa de la canción.

_Tengo ganas de ser aire, _

_y me respires para siempre; _

pues no tengo nada que perder.

Después de esa estrofa volvieron a cantar en unísono el final de esa canción tan especial para ambos los dos jóvenes que tranquilos entregaban su voz y su corazón a otra persona que no tenían idea alguna de quien era, pero ambos sentían una gran confianza, esa confianza que solo le podían dar a una persona a Gaara y a Matsuri.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, _

_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo. _

_todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, _

_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos. _

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, _

_en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñé _

_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas… _

_si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas… _

Después de cantar Matsuri sonrió se levanto y corrió de nuevo por su sendero de rosas.

Gaara cuando terminaron de cantar la canción se levanto corriendo a dar la vuelta al árbol quería ver con quien había cantado pero no se encontró con nada camino un poco miro al suelo con tristeza recordando a Matsuri se recargo en el árbol y cuando dio un paso sintió que había pisado algo mas que sácate levanto su pie y miro una pulsera allí era muy linda la levanto con cuidado y la miro detenidamente.

-Seguro es de ella.- dijo Gaara cerrando sus ojos apretando con fuerza la pulsera.

-Nunca encontrare a tu dueña, no tengo idea de quien era así que creo que ahora eres mía.- dijo el pelirojo sonriendo pues por alguna razón se le vino Matsuri a su cabeza como la dueña de esa pulserita.

-Que idiota las casualidades no existen.-dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar a su cabaña.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Lo logre me despeje un poco.- dijo la chica entrando a su cabaña caminando hasta su cuarto, se llevo una mano a su rostro abrió los ojos y noto que no tenia su pulsera. -Mi pulsera...-susurro la chica algo triste pues esa pulsera le gustaba mucho -Mañana iré por ella.-

-Quien abra sido el chico con el que cantaba?.- se pregunto la castaña ya con su ropa de dormir sobre su cama, suspiro y abrió su ventana junto con su cortina, se recostó sobre su cama observo la luna un momento quedando dormida siendo acurrucada por la luz de la luna que bañaba su rostro y un suave viento que la acariciaba.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-Que linda noche.- dijo Gaara aventándose sobre su cama se quito toda su ropa para ponerse algo de dormir metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su cárdigan sacando de uno de ellos la pulsera que se había encontrado sonrió al verla.

-Espero escucharte de nuevo.- susurro el pelirojo dejando la pulsera sobre una mesita acostándose sobre su cama, miro a la ventana vecina notando que ya estaba abierta dejando ver a una bella castaña dormida sonrió al mirar que ya no lloraba.

-Dulces sueños Matsuri...-dijo el pelirojo cerrando los ojos para quedar dormido de nuevo.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAA! :D

aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 :3

espero les halla gustado :D

gracias por leer ^^

la canción es de Zoe- Soñe (MTV Unplugged)

por si quieren escucharla :D

dejen sus reviews :D 3

nos leemos pronto ^^!

ADIOS!


	7. Capitulo 7

_Gaara cuando terminaron de cantar la canción se levantó corriendo a dar la vuelta al árbol quería ver con quien había cantado pero no se encontró con nada camino un poco miro al suelo con tristeza recordando a Matsuri se recargo en el árbol y cuando dio un paso sintió que había pisado algo más que sácate levanto su pie y miro una pulsera allí era muy linda la levanto con cuidado y la miro detenidamente._

_-Seguro es de ella.- dijo Gaara cerrando sus ojos apretando con fuerza la pulsera._

_-Nunca encontrare a tu dueña, no tengo idea de quien era así que creo que ahora eres mía.- dijo el pelirojo sonriendo pues por alguna razón se le vino Matsuri a su cabeza como la dueña de esa pulserita._

_-Que idiota las casualidades no existen.-dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar a su cabaña._

●_๋__• ●__๋__• ●__๋__•_

_-Lo logre me despeje un poco.- dijo la chica entrando a su cabaña caminando hasta su cuarto, se llevó una mano a su rostro abrió los ojos y noto que no tenía su pulsera. -Mi pulsera...-susurro la chica algo triste pues esa pulsera le gustaba mucho -Mañana iré por ella.-_

_-Quien abra sido el chico con el que cantaba?.- se preguntó la castaña ya con su ropa de dormir sobre su cama, suspiro y abrió su ventana junto con su cortina, se recostó sobre su cama observo la luna un momento quedando dormida siendo acurrucada por la luz de la luna que bañaba su rostro y un suave viento que la acariciaba._

●_๋__• ●__๋__• ●__๋__•_

_-Que linda noche.- dijo Gaara aventándose sobre su cama se quitó toda su ropa para ponerse algo de dormir metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su cárdigan sacando de uno de ellos la pulsera que se había encontrado sonrió al verla._

_-Espero escucharte de nuevo.- susurro el pelirojo dejando la pulsera sobre una mesita acostándose sobre su cama, miro a la ventana vecina notando que ya estaba abierta dejando ver a una bella castaña dormida sonrió al mirar que ya no lloraba._

_-Dulces sueños Matsuri...-dijo el pelirojo cerrando los ojos para quedar dormido de nuevo._

●_๋__• ●__๋__• ●__๋__•_

Paso casi un mes sin que Gaara y Matsuri se dirigieran una sola palabra, Matsuri lo evitaba a toda costa se sentía triste cuando lo miraba y mejor se alejaba de el, pues primero eran ella y su corazón antes que nadie, por su parte Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche que se encontraba en el árbol aún tenía la duda de quién era y por alguna razón sentía que era Matsuri la dueña de esa dulce voz que lo acompaño esa noche, su amistad con Sari cada vez se hacía mejor mientras la de Matsuri se deterioraba cada vez más la extrañaba hasta sus peleas y los golpes que recibía por parte de esa bella castaña, la pulsera que se encontró aquella noche siempre la llevaba con el pues le traía un buen recuerdo...

-BUENOS DIAS QUERIDA FAMILIA!.- grito una chica rubia entrando al comedor con dos platos de comida pues aun que ya no viviera en esa cabaña por culpa de cierta castaña era su deber alimentar a sus hermanos como desde pequeña lo había hecho.

-Buenos días.- dijeron 3 jóvenes en unísono alegre.

-Gaara.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dándole su plato a su hermano que lo recibió alegre.

-Kankuro.- volvió a hablar la rubia feliz dándole su plato a su hermano que también lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Sari.- dijo la rubia con fastidio aventando el plato en la mesa, sus dos hermanos la miraron una gotita cayendo por su cabeza y la mencionada solo la miro con una sonrisa hipócrita.-Gracias.-

-Shikamaru.- volvió a hablar la rubia colocando el plato sobre la mesa y frente a su amado, los 5 jóvenes comían tranquilamente charlando de vez en cuando, era un buen desayuno para un domingo por la mañana.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Que me hare?.- preguntaba una castaña algo despeinada en pose de duda frente a un gran refrigerador.

-Un huevo!.- dijo la chica alegre comenzando a cocinar solo para ella, termino de cocinar su desayuno y salió sentándose detrás de su cabaña sobre un tronco que tenía varios años allí.

-Un año aquí sola...-dijo la joven algo triste mientras masticaba su comida, observo todo el bello lugar que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Lo bueno es que aquí no me aburro.- volvió a hablar la joven con una sonrisa comiendo el ultimo pedazo de huevo con una sonrisa.-Que hare hoy?.- dijo la joven mirando de nuevo todo el lugar, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a jugar con sus pies mientras pensaba.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Termine.-dijo Kankuro a punto de levantarse de su lugar cuando la voz de su cuñado capto su atención.

-Kankuro espera quiero decir algo- dijo Shikamaru sonriente.

-Habla.- dijo Gaara mirándolo fijamente al igual que los otros 3 jóvenes la rubia y los dos castaños.

-Quería invitarlos a recolectar fruta naranjas, manzanas y todo eso hoy todos para convivir un poco más les gustaría ir?.- pregunto el castaño algo nervioso pues las miradas de todos lo hacían sentirse intimidado.

-Yo voy.- dijo el pelirojo levantándose de su asiento para ir a cambiarse de ropa pues aún estaba en pijama.

-Yo también.- dijo la castaña siguiendo al pelirojo que no lo noto.

-Pues nosotros dos es obvio que iremos.- dijo la rubia que recibió una mirada confundida de su hermano.

-Yo cuando dije que...- intento alegar el castaño pero su hermana no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-Iremos todos he dicho.- dijo la rubia con tono macabro.

-Si, si iremos todos.- dijo el castaño mirando a su hermana con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-Bien dicho, oye Shikamaru invita a Matsuri.- dijo Kankuro a su cuñado quien asintió.

-Claro, mi amor vuelvo ire a ver si esta Matsuri.- dijo Shikamaru quien recibió una gran sonrisa de su novia.

-Claro que si mi vida.- dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar para ir a cambiarse al igual que su hermano.

-Vuelvo pues.- dijo el castaño caminando hacia la casa de su mejor amiga.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-No esta.- dijo el castaño decepcionado frente a la puerta de su amiga, toco la puerta tres veces más cuando escucho la voz de su amiga.-YA VOY AAAAH!.- grito la chica con fuerza seguida de un sonido de cosas cayendo, Shikamaru sonrió y entro a la cabaña encontrándose con su amiga en el suelo sobando su trasero el castaño se carcajeo burlándose de su amiga como siempre lo hacía.

-No te burles fue tu culpa!.- grito la castaña apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe Matsuri.- dijo el castaño aun burlándose de su amiga sin dejar de carcajearse.

-No te rías Shikamaru!.- grito la castaña jalando a su amigo del brazo para después intentar morderlo pero no lo logro y recibió una mordida logrando sacarle un gran grito a la castaña.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- grito con fuerza la chica alejándose de su amigo para después irse a una esquinita corriendo.

-Que malo eres.- dijo la castaña deprimida en una esquina logrando sacarle otra sonrisa a su amigo.

-Eso lo haces desde que éramos niños.- dijo el castaño caminando asía su amiga que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Aun lo recuerdas?.- pregunto la castaña sentándose sobre el suelo con las piernas estiradas jugando con sus pies.

-Claro que si.- dijo el castaño repitiendo la acción de su amiga rodándola con un brazo volviendo a hablar.

-Pero te fuiste y volviste hasta hace un año a curar mi mal de amor por la falta de Temari protegiéndome de Sari lo más que pudiste terminando tu lastimada.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa agradecido.

-Ya te dijo porque no vino el año pasado?.- pregunto la castaña mirando a su amigo que solo cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-No es importante ya, lo que importa ahora es que volvió y me sigue amando, solo eso importa.- dijo el castaño con esa sonrisa que siempre hacia al recordar a su novia, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

-Es real.- dijo la chica recargándose en el hombro de su amigo de toda su infancia cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya le cantaste la canción que le hiciste?.- volvió a hablar la castaña sonriente.

-No, para eso te necesito a ti.-dijo el castaño colocando su dedo sobre la nariz de la castaña que se hiso visca al intentar ver el dedo de su amigo que rio al mirarla, aún tenía esa esencia de niña dulce e inocente y agresiva, la misma que cuando eran niños.

-Y que quieres que haga?.-pregunto la castaña dudosa sin dejar de ver a su amigo que sonrió.

-Que toques tu guitarra y me acompañes como coro cuando se la cante, seguro se escuchara mejor y eso será hoy, vengo a invitarte a ir a recolectar fruta con todos.- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Estará Sari?.- pregunto la castaña bajando su mirada con tristeza.

-Si.- dijo el castaño que noto en seguida la tristeza de su amiga la tomo del mentón y volvió a hablar.

-Antes de que digas algo quiero decir que no por ella deberías dejar de salir con nosotros y convivir junto a los que te queremos tanto niña eso es lo que quiere y supongo que lo que menos quieres es darle satisfacción a Sari.- dijo el castaño levantándose y dándole una mano a su amiga que la miro dudosa pero al final asintió y la tomo ayudándose a levantarse.

-Está bien tienes razón, le demostrare a esa zorra que no es mejor que yo!.- dijo la chica entusiasmada y feliz como hace un tiempo que no se sentía así, abrazo a su amigo con fuerza el cual devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió.

-Gracias Shikamaru, gracias siempre me ayudas en todo y me proteges, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!.-dijo la chica casi llorando levanto su mirada chocando con la de su amigo que la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Eres como mi hermana menor Matsuri como no hacerlo? Nunca dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo.- dijo el castaño sonriendo para después separarse de su amiga.

-Claro.- dijo la chica para volver a hablar.- La canción... será como la ensayamos antes?.- pregunto la chica con algo de duda.

-Igual.- dijo el castaño sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Bien iré a cambiarme, donde los miro?.-dijo la chica subiendo un escalón.

-Vendré a tocarte cuando este todo listo.- dijo el castaño saliendo sonriente de la cabaña de su amiga.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

**Una hora después...**

-Estamos todos listos?.- pregunto Shikamaru saliendo de la cabaña de los Sabaku No cerrándola con candado pues era el único que faltaba en salir, en sus manos llevaba una canasta llena de comida para la tarde en su espalda una mochila para colocar allí las frutas que tomara.

-Si solo faltabas tu amor.- dijo la rubia que lo miraba de lejos.

-No, falta alguien más.- dijo Shikamaru ya cerca de su novia sus cuñados y Sari que lo miraron confundidos al escuchar que faltaba alguien más Shikamaru dejo la canasta en el suelo y camino a la cabaña de Matsuri, Gaara y Sari quedaron sorprendidos al notarlo.

●_๋__•_

Shikamaru toco tres veces la puerta pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar la puerta y escucho a su amiga gritar.

-YA VOY!AAAAAAAAAH!.-grito Matsuri, Shikamaru abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con la misma imagen de hace un rato Matsuri se sobaba su trasero con un rostro de dolor muy gracioso.

-Estas bien?.-pregunto el castaño con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-Si terminar sin trasero por tantas caídas quiere decir que estoy bien... entonces si!.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa miro al frente y noto la mano de su amigo intentando ayudarla a levantarse la tomo con cuidado y se levantó.- Gracias.- dijo la castaña sonriendo a su amigo que solo asintió.-Yo creo tu fuiste una de las principales razones para venir a este mundo.- dijo Shikamaru dejando confundida a su amiga.- Porque?.-pregunto la castaña.-Porque sin mi ya estuvieras muerta.- dijo el castaño revolviendo el cabello de la castaña que hiso un lindo puchero al escucharlo.- Si claro.- dijo la castaña caminando a un espejo para acomodarse un poco el cabello para después voltear a ver a su amigo que estaba recargado en la pared esperándola.

-Terminaste?.-pregunto el castaño.

-Si, estoy lista como me veo?.- pregunto la castaña mientras daba una pequeña vuelta en si misma.

-Fea.- dijo el castaño sarcástico.

-Gracias eso esperaba escuchar.- respondió la castaña.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Temari, Shikamaru ya tardo, no te enoja que pase tanto tiempo solo con su "mejor amiga".- se acercó y hablo Sari a la rubia que entorno los ojos.

-Confió en Shikamaru y también en Matsuri ella digamos que no es tan ZORRA como TU sabrás.- respondió Temari con una sonrisa para después alejarse de la castaña que intento meter cizaña a la rubia .Todos se encontraban acomodando cosas para caminar sin estar incomodos pues el lugar quedaba a unos 20 minutos de allí y se les volverían eternos cuando la voz de Shikamaru llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes que estaban en el lugar.

-Listo es hora de irnos! Ah si Gaara cuñado espero y no te moleste pero también invitamos a Sasori pasaremos por el en el camino.- hablo el castaño tomando su canasta para caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Sasori, Gaara miro a su hermana que reía nerviosamente se acercó a ella buscando una explicación.

-Lo siento Gaara, dice que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y prefiere que convivamos más los 7 juntos por favor no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez sopórtalo por mi si?.- hablo la rubia rogándole a su hermano que suspiro con fastidio, lo pensó un poco pero al final acepto.

-Solo por ti.- dijo el pelirojo caminando detrás de su cuñado, Temari se adelantó para estar al lado de Shikamaru, Sari noto a Matsuri rápidamente y corrió al brazo de Gaara que aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña Sari caminaba como chicle junto a Gaara, Kankuro en cambio se quedó atrás junto a Matsuri pues no quería dejarla sola y comenzó a sacarle platica a la castaña que caminaba mientras leía un cuadernito.

-Hola Matsuri.- hablo el castaño captando la atención de Matsuri que sonrió al escucharlo y poso su mirada en la de Kankuro.

-Hola Kankuro, tenía tiempo sin mirarte.- dijo Matsuri sonriente mirando al frente notando a Gaara y a Sari, se entristeció un poco pues extrañaba pelear con aquel pelirojo pero aun así no dejaría que este lograra controlar sus sentimientos eso nunca, o eso creía.

-Lose, que vienes leyendo si puedo saber claro.- pregunto el castaño caminando a un ritmo tranquilo.

-Unas notas de guitarra.- dijo la chica volviendo su vista al cuadernito.

-Si? Porque no disfrutas mejor la bella vista de rosales de este lugar?-volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Siempre los miro, además es para Temari.- dijo Matsuri sonriente acomodando un poco su guitarra que llevaba en su espalda.

-Te ayudo?.- pregunto el castaño amable.

-No gracias, no pesa solo me calaba un poco pero ya no.- dijo Matsuri sonriendo notando como todos dejaban de caminar repitiendo el acto de todos dejo de caminar, todos miraron a Sasori salir de su cabaña con una sonrisa que se le borro por completo al mirar a Gaara, ambos se miraron por unos segundos cuando la voz de una de las 3 chicas acabo con la gran tensión que se había formado.

-Saso!.- saludo Matsuri moviendo su mano de un lado a otro con alegría, todos la voltearon a ver , Gaara y Sasori quedaron con la boca abierta al mirar a la castaña por completo la mirada de los dos la observaron de arriba a abajo notando unas esculturales piernas que se dejaban ver por un Short azul claro y una blusa que era suelta que tenía un tierno dibujo de una parejita y llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo dejando ver una parte de su delgada figura, también tenía una caída por su hombro, se miraba hermosa ambos pelirojos estaban embobados mirando a la castaña que se sonrojo al notarlo se llevó una mano a su cabeza y camino unos pasos atrás para esconderse detrás de Kankuro que sonrió ante el acto de la castaña.

-Hola.- dijo el pelirojo saludando con una mano a los 6 jóvenes que venían juntos, camino hasta Matsuri quedándose a su lado.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Shikamaru comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

Todos platicaban alegres en parejitas, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Sari, Kankuro, Matsuri y Sasori hablaban los tres felices compartiendo puntos de vista de todo lo que hablaban.

Los 20 minutos pasaron rápido casi ninguno los noto hasta que Shikamaru aviso...

-Llegamos!.- hablo Shikamaru con entusiasmo caminando hasta un gigantesco árbol.

Todos comenzaron a observar el gran lugar que estaba repleto de árboles con frutas distintas hacían caminos distintos para llegar a otro árbol, era un lugar sencillo pero bello, caminaron hasta Shikamaru y dejaron sus cosas.

-Bien, aremos parejas! Sobrara uno así que uno vendrá con Temari y conmigo, bien cada uno tiene que tener una pareja que tenga conocimiento de como cortar frutas y esas cosas así que yo las are! Y nadie se quejara.- dijo Shikamaru feliz los 6 jóvenes se vieron unos a los otros y rápidamente Sari hablo.

-Yo con Gaara, yo ya he venido a cortar fruta soy experta no puede tener a una mejor instructora.- dijo la castaña abrazando al pelirojo que solo la miraba desinteresado.

-Yo creo que no, Gaara y Matsuri, Kankuro tu estarás con Sari y Sasori tu vienes con nosotros.- hablo Shikamaru.

-OBJESION! Yo quiero estar con Gaara.- dijo Sari enojada.

-No me importa, Gaara estará con Matsuri y punto! Kankuro llévatela de aquí y comienzan que se nos hará tarde, ven Sasori, nos vemos aquí a medio día horas para descansar y comer.- dijo como última palabra el castaño comenzando a tomar dirección a algunos árboles de manzanas.

-Gaara, ya se fue vamos tu y yo no dirá nada.- dijo Sari sin dejar de abrazar al pelirojo pero este la removió, no podía negarlo estaba feliz de la decisión de su cuñado de que su pareja fuera Matsuri tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella sin escucharla y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

-Lo siento Shikamaru ha hablado, Kankuro te la encargo.- dijo el pelirojo dirigiéndose a Matsuri que miraba todo algo confundida, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar sin idea alguna a donde se dirigía, el solo quería estar a solas con Matsuri aunque peleara con ella no le importaba, Matsuri solo lo miraba y caminaba detrás de el.

-Ash está bien pues solo quedas tu así que vamos.- dijo Sari con fastidio tomando de la mano al castaño sintiendo un escalofrió al tocarlo pero decidió ignorarlo y continuo caminando.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Puedo saber a dónde demonios me llevas?.- pregunto una castaña enojada alejando su mano de el agarre del pelirojo que no la soltaba desde hace un rato.

-A recoger frutas no?.- hablo el pelirojo haciéndose el desentendido mirando a otro lado notando un gran árbol de manzanas como los de las caricaturas que miraba cuando era pequeño.

-Porque caminaste tan rápido?, pude haber estado con Kankuro sin ningún problema así podrías estar más tiempo con tu noviecita.- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos dándose media vuelta con rostro de puchero con evidentes celos que salían casi gritando –ESTOY ENOJADA Y CELOSA!-.

Gaara sonrió pues lo noto rápidamente y camino hacia ella acercándose un poco a su oído.

-Prefiero estar contigo.- susurro a la castaña que abrió sus ojos completamente al tiempo que sintió un gran escalofrió moviendo su cuerpo graciosamente dio un gran brinco y se alejó rápidamente del pelirojo que se carcajeo por la reacción de la castaña.

-EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A HACERCARTE DE ESA MANERA A MI!.- grito la chica completamente sonrojada apuntándolo acusadoramente, Gaara solo reía.

-Si claro.- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo enojar a la castaña por completo.

-Vamos.- dijo la castaña acercándose al pelirojo tomándolo por la muñeca caminando rápidamente.

-A dónde?.-pregunto el pelirojo dejando de caminar.

-Te llevare con tu noviecita eso quieres no? Vamos la encontraremos rápido, las zorras se perciben desde lejos.- dijo la chica sintiendo como Gaara la jalaba, cuando menos se dio cuenta noto como estaba peligrosamente demasiado cerca del pelirojo que la sostenía por las muñecas y la hacía caminar hasta un árbol chocando contra el, pronto se miró acorralada por el pelirojo.

-De verdad crees que me gusta?.- pregunto el pelirojo acercándose lentamente a la castaña que estaba completamente roja.

-Pues pasas mucho tiempo con ella y.. y..- Matsuri comenzó a tartamudear pues se sentía nerviosa de tener al pelirojo tan cerca pero pronto recordó la razón por la cual se habían separado tanto enojándose por completo empujo al pelirojo enojada alejándose de el.

-Te gusta! Se nota por todos lados, no la preferiste en vez de a mi? Casi asesinas a Sasori por ella, estas muy enamorado y no lo puedes negar!.- dijo la castaña apuntándolo con el dedo enojada, Gaara solo aparto la mirada.

-No sé que decirte, solo que entiendes las cosas mal .- dijo el pelirojo suspirando recordando que había lastimado a la castaña de su corazón sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

-Cómo?.- pregunto la castaña con la mirada baja ahora se sentía triste, aborrecía esos cambios de humor.

-Verdad es que casi asesino a Sasori, pero no fue por Sari aun que todos creyeran que ella fue la razón de la pelea, pero lo cierto es que...-Gaara se quedó callado dejando a la castaña totalmente confundida mirándolo fijamente, se puso realmente nervioso no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir bueno si, pero no de como reaccionaria la castaña eso sería una gran indirecta a la castaña para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella pero como la conocía de despistada tales no lo notaria así que no había casi nada que perder.

-Que es cierto? No puede ser otra cosa más que ella! Tu la quieres a ella se nota no pelearías así por nadie más que por una persona a la que amas no con ese enojo…-dijo la castaña soltando una lagrima, Gaara levanto su mirada para observar a Matsuri.

-Esa solo fue una excusa para desquitar toda mi rabia hacia el, la verdad es que estaba realmente enojado lleno de furia de, de mirarlos juntos de saber que estaba contigo ese idiota me hierve la sangre cuando los miro juntos Matsuri no quiero que nadie te lastime entiéndeme.- dijo Gaara abrazando a la castaña con fuerza Matsuri abrió los ojos aún más se sintió feliz al saber que Gaara no había sido capaz de golpear a alguien por esa zorra de Sari pero eso no era una razón para que el le hubiera creído su historia.

-Gaara.- mascullo Matsuri abrazando a su pelirojo preferido con fuerza llorando sin parar lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba esos abrazos tan especiales que solo el podía ofrecerle, o esas peleas tan divertidas que solo podía tener con el, extrañaba el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

-Porque lloras?.- pregunto asustado el pelirojo tomando del mentón a la castaña que solo miraba el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

-Porque te extrañe Gaara.- dijo la castaña volviendo a abrazar al pelirojo con fuerza, Gaara sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar a Matsuri decir tal cosa, la abrazo de nuevo, se separó de ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No me gusta que llores, mucho menos por mi vamos ya estamos bien si? Ahora solo quiero recolectar frutas con la loca desquiciada mas especial en mi vida.- dijo el pelirojo acariciando tiernamente el rostro de la castaña que hiso un puchero al escucharlo pero después sonrió.

-Bien.- dijo la castaña sonriendo solo como ella podía hacerlo camino de nuevo hasta el árbol de manzanas intentando alcanzar una pero le era imposible miro a todos lados y noto un tronco abandonado cerca de otro árbol, volteo a ver a Gaara y este supo enseguida que quería la castaña, camino hasta el tronco lo tomo en sus brazos y lo dejo caer frente al árbol donde se encontraba la castaña que sonrió al saber que Gaara había leído su mirada, Matsuri se subió en el tronco comenzando a arrancar algunas manzanas mientras las arrancaba se las aventaba a Gaara en la cabeza el cual se quejaba al sentir el golpe.

-Piensa por lo menos que le dolerá a las manzanas no a mi si?.-dijo el pelirojo sobando su cabeza del dolor que sentía.

-Si claro!.-dijo la chica con entusiasmo aventando otra manzana a la cabeza del pelirojo que la miro enojado.

-Quien te crees?.- dijo Gaara enojado asiendo un lindo puchero cosa que le saco una gran carcajada a la castaña.

-Una persona?.- dijo la chica aun arrancando manzanas.

-No lo recordaba ya habíamos intentado antes con eso, haber me toca a mi.-dijo el pelirojo tomando por la cintura a la castaña bajándola del tronco.

-Si pero en aquel de naranjas el que llegue primero las arranca, te toca llevar el tronco.-dijo la castaña corriendo hasta el otro árbol alegre se sentía feliz de estar con Gaara después de tanto tiempo y nada le quitaría su entusiasmo.

-Tramposa!.- grito Gaara a la castaña mientras cargaba el tronco.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Toma esta y esta.- decía Sari arrancando frutas de todos lados Kankuro la miraba desconcertado no comprendía de dónde demonios sacaba tantas frutas diferentes, comenzaba a marearlo caminaba de un lado a otro.

-De donde sacas tantas frutas la canasta está llena.- dijo Kankuro desinteresado.

-De donde sea nos tocó un buen lugar, quieres una?.- pregunto la castaña mientras mordía una manzana.

-Esperare a medio día, ya cuanto falta tienes la hora?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Si faltan 15 minutos vamos ya?.- pregunto la chica colgándose del brazo del castaño que la miro desconcertado ella no parecía ser la zorra que todos decían que era pero no debía confiarse de ella pues por todo lo que había escuchado era una muy buena actriz sin embargo se sentía bien con su presencia, mientras tanto Sari solo se comportaba sinceramente con ese castaño pues lo sentía de confianza y estaba segura que no la lastimaría, sabía que el dudaba sobre ella pero no le importaba mientras el no se quejara todo estaba perfecto, en realidad ella solo actuaba de mala manera cuando quería vengarse de alguien o con personas que no le agradan pero ese castaño le inspiraba confianza así que sentía que no había ningún problema de ser ella misma con el, comenzaron a caminar hasta el punto de encuentro que habían acordado platicando de una u otra cosa mientras reían.

●_๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•●__๋__•_

-Te tengo una sorpresa mi amor.- dijo Shikamaru mientras acomodaba una manta blanca sobre el sácate que era adornada por unas rallas rojas.

-Una sorpresa?.-pregunto la rubia con duda mientras colocaba una canasta llena de sándwiches y aguas.

-Si pero tengo que esperar a alguien que me ayude.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Y que yo no existo o que?.- pregunto un pelirojo que se encontraba con ellos mientras colocaba sobre la manta unas canastas llenas de frutas, Shikamaru rio al escucharlo.

-Idiota claro que si pero contigo no prepare la sorpresa.- dijo Shikamaru a su amigo que lo miro enojado al escuchar como lo ofendía pero ya sabía que solo jugaba.

-Bien, mira allá viene Matsuri con el...- dijo Sasori apuntando a una dirección.

-Es cierto y por allá vienen Kankuro y Sari.- dijo la rubia sentándose sobre la manta comenzando a servir en algunos platos los sándwiches muy feliz. Shikamaru y Sasori se sentaron a su lado cada uno recibió su plato y un agua.

-Que delicioso se mira, hay papitas para quitarle lo nutritivo?.-pregunto el pelirojo con ojos de perrito a medio morir logrando conmover a la rubia que asintió amable mientras le daba una bolsa de doritos.

-Gracias eres un pan de dios!.- dijo el pelirojo comenzando a servirse algunas papitas en su plato con una gran sonrisa de niño.

-Que infantil.- dijo Shikamaru mirándolo con fastidio para después observar las papitas lamiéndose un poco los labios pues se le habían antojado intento tomarlas pero alguien se las arrebato levanto la mirada enojado.

-Es muy infantil no?.- dijo Sasori mientras sostenía las papitas.

-Dame no seas gordo.- dijo Shikamaru intentando tomar las papas pero su amigo se las quitaba, Temari solo sonreía al ver a los dos chicos actuar como niños.

-Ya ya todos podrán agarrar dámelas Sasori, Shikamaru te daré pocas porque son para niños.- dijo la rubia algo sarcástica logrando recibir un puchero por parte de su novio.

-Llegamos al mismo tiempo.- dijo Kankuro sentándose al lado de su cuñado que aun peleaba por las papitas, observando a su hermano y a Matsuri sentarse al mismo tiempo muy felices, sonrió al notarlo hacia algo de tiempo sin ver a su hermano sonreír de esa manera, desde que no hablaba con Matsuri, Sari se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa hipócrita a la vista de todos pero no le intereso.

-Bien estamos todos.- hablo Shikamaru mirando a todos que se alimentaban tranquilos mientras platicaban alegres, su meta se había cumplido unirlos a todos y pasar un buen rato juntos.

-Si y mi sorpresa?.- dijo la rubia mirando a su novio mientras tomaba algo de agua.

-A eso voy.- dijo el castaño tomando la guitarra de Matsuri para dársela a la castaña que la recibió alegre.

-Ya lo aremos?.- pregunto Matsuri sonriendo amable.

-Si.- dijo Shikamaru ambos castaños captaron la atención de todos.

-Bien ya?.- pregunto la castaña tocando algunas notas para ver la afinación de su guitarra al parecer todo estaba bien.

-Si, esta canción va para todos pero sobre todo para ti mi amor.- dijo el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla a su sonrojada novia, Gaara, Kankuro, Sari y Sasori miraban a los dos castaños que ahora se encontraban juntos.

Matsuri comenzó a tocar su guitarra unos segundos para que después Shikamaru se uniera al tono de la guitarra sin dejar de ver a Temari.

_Hey, hey, hey__  
__Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind__  
__Your sweet moon beam, the smell of yo__u in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

Matsuri continúo con un corto solo de guitarra para después comenzar a cantar junto a Shikamaru hacienda un dueto que se escuchaba hermoso

_Hey sou__l sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, _

_stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Matsuri continuo tocando su guitarra mientras Shikamaru continuo con el ritmo en su voz cantando solo mirando a Temari que lo observaba sorprendida y completamente feliz, ella no pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor para enamorarse.

___Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me__  
__You gave my life direction, a game show l__ove connection we can't deny__  
__I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest__  
__I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind__  
_

De nuevo Matsuri toco un corto solo de guitarra y volvió a cantar junto a Shikamaru ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras cantaban, Matsuri a aparto su Mirada de la de Shikamaru para posarla en su guitarra, Gaara, Sasori y Kankuro los miraban alegres era una forma de dar un buen ambiente a esa tarde, Sari miraba a Matsuri enojada y llena de envidia pero no lo hacía notar demasiado.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

Ambos cantaron con fuerza y alegría la siguiente parte de la canción animando a todos sus amigos hasta a sari lograron sacarle una que otra sonrisa.  
_  
__The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need__  
__You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one__ I'm dreaming of__  
__You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be__  
__I want the world to see you be with me_

Shikamaru y Matsuri cantaron la canción bastante animados Shikamaru comenzó a aplaudir a cierto ritmo y sus amigos repitieron su acción con alegría todos conocían la canción y cantaron junto con ellos Gaara, Sasori, Sari, Kankuro y obviamente Temari que sus ojos soltaban una que otra lagrima de alegría, era una chica sentimental y ese acto tan tierno de su novio no sería una excepción de no llorar pero aun así canto.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

Matsuri y Shikamaru cantaron lo siguiente de la canción Shikamaru sin dejar de aplaudir mientras miraba a su novia con mucho amor.

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Tonight__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Tonight_

Matsuri termino la canción con un solo corto donde se podía apreciar cada sonido que producía cada cuerda de su guitarra, Shikamaru recibió un gran abrazo y un gran, gran beso por parte de su novia que se encontraba más que feliz, Sari no cabía ni en su cuerpo de tanta envidia que sentía de Matsuri de lo que podía ayudar a provocar no la soportaba y haría lo que fuera para lastimarla, Gaara y Sasori miraban completamente embobados la sonrisa de Matsuri, Kankuro observaba a todos con felicidad , le causaba gusto mirar a todos sus seres queridos convivir tan alegres, esperaba que nadie lo arruinara.

-Gracias mi amor.- dijo Temari a su novio mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

-De nada Temari.- Shikamaru devolvió el beso con ternura para después mirar a su amiga que se encontraba terminando de comer su sándwich sonrió al ver como su amiga daba un gran mordisco a su comida se acercó a su oído y susurro.- Gracias Matsuri.- la castaña miro a su amigo con una dulce sonrisa y respondió en tono bajo.-Te pague una de mil.- dijo Matsuri a su amigo que la miro y sonrió.

El día prosiguió tranquilo todos comenzaron a recolectar fruta juntos riendo y platicando de distintas cosas hasta el atardecer a las 6 30 de la tarde todos se decidieron a partir, habían recolectado bastante fruta demasiada fruta..

-Que pesado esta esto.- dijo Gaara quejándose mientras caminaba con una castaña a su lado.

-Si verdad.- dijo la castaña quejándose al igual de su amigo que la miro extrañado.

-Que dices si no vienes cargando nada Matsuri.- dijo el pelirojo a la castaña mirándola enojado.

-Es que se nota.- dijo la chica llevándose una mano a su cabeza mientras una gotita caía por su sien.

-_Estoy muy alejada de Gaara_.-pensó Sari mirando de reojo a la linda parejita de Gaara y Matsuri, dirigió su mirada a Sasori que la acompañaba serio y sin prestarle atención hasta que ella le hablo.

-Quieres pasar un rato con Matsuri?.- susurro la castaña a Sasori que la miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Si, pero no la molestare pues se mira feliz con Gaara a su lado.- dijo el pelirojo mirando con algo de tristeza a la nada.

-Vamos te doy lo que resta del camino con Matsuri a cambio de que me traigas a Gaara a mi lado.- dijo la chica casi inaudible al pelirojo que lo entendió todo perfecto.

-Deja en paz a Matsuri.-dijo el pelirojo mirando enojado a la castaña que se enfadó al ser rechazada por Sasori.

-Que te quejas si bien sabes que te da rabia cuando esta junto a Gaara.- dijo la chica intentando conveser al pelirojo que solo suspiro.

-Pero si Matsuri está feliz no hay porque meterme así que yo no are nada.- Sasori siguió caminando en silencio sintiendo la mirada enojada de la castaña.

-Si tu no haces nada yo..- dijo la chica pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto que Sasori la tomaba de las muñecas y se habían quedado detrás de todos.

-Y tu tampoco he dicho.- dijo el pelirojo mirando a Sari enojado, pues aunque tuviera que pasar tiempo con ella no permitiría que nunca más volviera a lastimar a Matsuri eso sobre su cadáver, aunque le costaba aceptar que su amada quería a otro no se rendiría pero no le causaría ningún daño a Matsuri en el camino eso nunca, no de nuevo.

-Púdrete Sasori.- dijo la castaña soltándose del agarre del pelirojo caminando velozmente asía Gaara pero cuando lo había alcanzado ya habían llegado se molestó pero después recordó que vivía con el soltando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Se me pasó mi cabaña.- dijo Sasori captando la atención de todos, camino hasta Matsuri que lo miraba desconcertada la abrazo con ternura y la beso en la mejilla dulcemente la miro a los ojos y hablo.

-Adiós Matsuri.- dijo el pelirojo alejándose de ella, después camino unos pasos y se despidió de todos con una reverencia notando la mirada penetrante y asesina de Gaara, lo ignoro y camino hasta su cabaña.

-Adiós Sasori!.- grito Matsuri cuando volvió a la realidad estaba sonrojada recordó lo que le había dicho Gaara de que odiaba mirarla con el se sintió un poco culpable pero su culpa casi salió corriendo cuando noto a cierta castaña pegada como chicle en el brazo de Gaara, la miro enojada y se acercó a Gaara con mirada desafiante casi diciendo **es mío** le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su amigo el cual se quedó con las ganas de abrazarla pues tenía algo casi incrustado en su brazo recibió el beso tranquilo, no se despidió pues estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver de nuevo esa noche.

-Adiós Matsuri.- dijo Sari bastante hipócrita, Matsuri la miro extrañada arqueando su ceja.

-Prefiero no ser hipócrita.- dijo la castaña dándole la espalda a Gaara y a Sari enojada, camino hasta Shikamaru, Kankuro y Temari beso a los tres en la mejilla despidiéndose de los tres jóvenes.

-Que descansen , Gracias por todo Shikamaru.- dijo la castaña haciendo una leve reverencia comenzando a caminar hasta su cabaña.

-Vamos Temari dormirás conmigo de nuevo?.- pregunto el castaño a su novia que no dudo ningún momento antes de responder ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la cabaña de su novio.

-Adiós hermanos!, adiós ZORRA! Digo Sari!.- dijo la rubia sonriente caminando más rápido hasta la cabaña de su novio dejando a una Sari muy molesta pero se lo pagaría algún día.

-Bien vamos a dormir.- dijo Sari a Gaara sonriente pero este se alejó de ella pues quería llegar pronto a su cuarto para poder ver a Matsuri despierta.

-Yo iré antes adiós Sari, adiós Kankuro.- dijo el pelirojo corriendo hasta su cuarto.

-Porque no aceptas que mi hermano no te quiere?.- pregunto Kankuro caminando al lado de Sari que estaba demasiado enojada.

-Quien te dijo que lo quería?.- pregunto la castaña arrogante mientras miraba Kankuro.

-Es cierto tu no pareces estar enamorada, solo encaprichada y se nota rápido aprende a actuar mejor.- dijo Kankuro caminando con más velocidad dejando detrás de el a Sari que camino rápido para seguir el paso de Kankuro cuando lo alcanzo se colocó frente a el.

-Quien te crees que eres? Porque tu no actúas como todos cuando me conocen porque no te sientes seducido por mi? Todos lo sienten cualquiera dejaría a cualquier mujer por mi y tu no porque? Porque tu no caes en mi juego y en cambio yo caí en el tuyo.- dijo Sari enojada acercándose al castaño tomándolo por la cabeza pero este solo la miro desinteresado.

-Porque yo en este juego tengo mejores cartas que tu, además yo conozco a la perfección a las chicas de tu calibre si quiero te enamoro contra mi nunca podrás si quiero te uso si quiero te mando a la mierda, una chica como tu no vale la pena ni un poco Sari pero te dejare hacer lo que quieras pues al final quien sufrirá eres tu..- dijo Kankuro acercándose a los labios de la castaña besándola profundamente ella no se resistió ni un poco besándolo con mucha pasión pero este se separó de ella sin aviso alguno dejándola con las ganas de terminar ese beso en la cama.

-Vez..- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa arrogante alejándose de ella caminando hasta su cabaña dejando a la castaña sola, esta se llevó su mano hasta sus labios y soltó una lagrima.

-No puede ser.- volteo a ver al castaño.-Me e enamorado no puede ser cierto no de el.- dijo la castaña observando como este se alejaba.-Serás mío.-decidía comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cabaña y después a su cuarto.

-Matsuri.- dijo el pelirojo llamando a su amada que apareció de la nada sobre su cama haciendo que el pelirojo riera pues se miró realmente linda e infantil haciendo eso.

-Gaara.- dijo la chica abriendo un poco más su cortina, ambos se miraron fijamente sintiendo como un suave viento acariciaba sus rostros ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado.

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad Matsuri.- dijo Gaara a la castaña que se sonrojo aún más al escuchar decir esto al pelirojo.

-No podía estar sin el pervertido más especial en mi vida.- dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras se acostaba sobre su cama.

-Ni yo sin la loca desquiciada más linda que existe en este mundo.-dijo el pelirojo repitiendo la acción de su amiga.

-_Todo__ el tiempo estoy pensando en ti.- _canto la castaña en tono muy bajo, Gaara la escucho.

-_En el brillo del sol en un rincón del cielo._- canto otra frase de la canción Gaara logrando que la castaña lo mirara confundida por un momento pensó que el pelirojo era el chico con el que había cantado ase poco.

-Las casualidades así no existen.- dijo la castaña para si misma, Gaara pensó lo mismo que ella pero lo ignoro, después ambos hablaron.

-Dulces sueños Gaara.- dijo Matsuri al mismo tiempo que Gaara hablaba pero este pronunciaba otro nombre.

-Dulces sueños Matsuri.-decía el pelirojo los dos jóvenes sonrieron cerraron sus ojos y durmieron…

Hola a todos :D disculpen si me tarde :3 pero tuve una semana muy agitada ^^' bueno aquí les deje

El capitulo 7 de mi fic ;3 espero qe les halla gustado y que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo ^^ GRACIAS POR LEER 3 y dejen sus reviews :DDDDDDDDD

Pd: Chicas necesito su ayuda ^^' alguien sabe que significan los hits? D:

GRACIAS ¡ :D


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para entretener a mis lectores :3

Este capitulo va dedicado a Selene- chan :3 3

Summer love 8...

* * *

-Shh- se escuchaba una voz femenina.

-Shh despierta- insistía aquella voz a un joven que se encontraba tranquilamente dormido -Despierta!- la dueña de la voz movía con cuidado al joven pero este removió las manos de la chica para seguir durmiendo.

-Quien te crees?- dijo enojada y comenzó a moverlo mas -Cinco minutos mas- dijo con flojera el chico -Cuales cinco minutos despierta ya Gaara!- se quejo la joven moviéndolo mas rápido en eso el pelirojo sintió que tenia algo mas que cobijas sobre el pero lo ignoro la chica sobre el comenzó a brincar para molestarlo y despertarlo - DESPIERTA GAARA!- decía la joven sin recibir respuesta positiva.

-Vete quiero dormir- dijo sin mas el joven llevando su almohada a su cara mientras se tapaba las orejas -Idiota- mascullo la chica con fastidio se sento sobre la cama pensando de repente se levanto y camino del otro lado de la cama del pelirojo -Veamos si no te levantas pervertido.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, tomo un poco de cobija con la que el pelirojo estaba enrollado y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el pelirojo cayera bruscamente al suelo.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO TEMARI!.- grito el pelirojo enojado apuntando a la nombrada.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Temari- hablo la chica haciendo que el pelirojo tallara sus ojos y la mirara bien, quedando sorprendido.

-Ma-Matsuri..- dijo en voz baja con los ojos bien abiertos bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Porque vienes a estas horas de la mañana a despertarme?- el pelirojo la miro enojado y con un lindo rostro de puchero cosa que hiso sonreír a la castaña que se encontraba frente a el.

-Mañana? Gaara son las 5 de la tarde!- grito Matsuri enojada.

-Que?.- dijo el pelirojo asombrado levantándose rápidamente del suelo y corriendo hasta su reloj -Es cierto-

-Lo olvidaste verdad?.- dijo la chica en tono triste mientras se sentaba sobre la cama del pelirojo.

-Yo, lo siento Matsuri- dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza caminando hacia la decepcionada castaña sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno como lo olvidaste iré a decirle a Sasori que me acompañe.-dijo la castaña mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés haciendo que el pelirojo se enojara por completo.

-Eso nunca espérame aquí.- corrió hasta su baño casi a velocidad de la luz.

-Idiota- pensó con una sonrisa la castaña recostándose sobre la cama del pelirojo cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Se ha quedado dormida.- pensó el pelirojo caminando asía la castaña que se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, se acostó a su lado y se quedo mirándola fijamente ella era tan bonita, tan inocente y tierna, tan sincera tan única jamás había conocido a una chica tan linda como ella solo una vez y rompió su corazón pero Matsuri había llegado para sanar esa herida que tenia abierta desde hace tanto tiempo, acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de la castaña que aun dormía, su mirada bajo hasta los labios de Matsuri cosa que lo hiso sonrojar de golpe inconscientemente el pelirojo comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la castaña hasta sentir su respiración tan cerca cerro los ojos sintiendo el rose de sus labios con los de la castaña pudo sentir la suavidad de ellos pero antes de besarla se alejo de golpe de ella sentándose sobre la cama, llevo sus manos a sus labios -Que estuve apunto de hacer?- se dijo a si mismo sorprendido volvió la mirada a la castaña que aun dormía mirando sus labios no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas atraído a ellos, cerro sus ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro confundido por lo que estaba apunto de hacer -No Gaara ella solo es tu amiga.- pensó con frustración miro al frente y se le vino de nuevo aquel recuerdo de Matsuri desnuda sintiendo un tremendo calor cerro sus ojos de nuevo y volvió a sacudir su cabeza -Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías.- se dijo a si mismo con frustración cubrió sus ojos enojado en eso sintió una suavidad de una mano en su frente abrió los ojos y miro hacia un lado encontrándose con los tiernos ojos de su castaña favorita que lo miraba con preocupación

-Estas bien Gaara?- pregunto la castaña con dulce voz.

-Eh? ah! si no te preocupes- contesto el pelirojo sonrojado mirando a otro lado

-Estas seguro? es que estas sudando y parece que tienes fiebre- volvió a hablar la joven preocupada aun - Crees poder salir?-

-No te preocupes Matsuri e-estoy muy bien vamos estoy listo- dijo el pelirojo levantándose evitando a la castañ a que lo miro extrañada.

-Vamos que se nos hará tarde para la puesta de sol- hablo Matsuri entusiasmada tomando de la mano al pelirojo que la miro con una sonrisa -Oye Matsuri- el pelirojo la llamo intentando captar su atención la nombrada dejo de caminar y volteo para quedar de frente mirando al pelirojo que miro de reojo los labios de Matsuri de nuevo sintiendo un tremendo calor.

-Mande?- Matsuri sonreía con mucha felicidad y calidez al pelirojo

-Donde están mis hermanos y Sari?.- pregunto el pelirojo que se moría de calor de pensar en lo ocurrido hace un rato con Matsuri.

-Tus hermanos se fueron no se a donde me dijeron que si te podía cuidar y la zorra de Sari creo que esta también con ellos.- respondió Matsuri nombrando a la ultima con mucho fastidio.

-Ah bien vamos.- hablo el pelirojo pero ahora el tomo de la mano a Matsuri y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-Yo porque debo estar aquí?- hablo enojada una chica muy linda de cabello largo y castaño que caminaba enojada detrás de una rubia y otros dos castañ os.

-Porque no quería que estuvieras fastidiando a Matsuri con Gaara- le respondió la chica rubia.

-Que directa- hablo uno de los castañ os que llevaba una coleta.

-Y al menos aremos algo productivo aquí?- volvió a hablar la castañ a.

-Sari deja de quejarte y disfruta el ambiente fresco y tranquilo- hablo un Kankuro caminando con tranquilidad.

-Cierra la boca idiota que gracias a ti no puedo estar con el guapo de tu hermano- se quejo la castañ a alcanzándole el paso Kankuro.

-Vamos y seamos realistas solo lo haces para fastidiar a Matsuri- dijo Kankuro con sabiduría

-Claro que no dices eso porque estas celoso de que quiera estar con el y contigo no- la castañ a sonrió con egocentrismo.

-Acepta que me amas- dijo Kankuro mirando a la castañ a que se sonrojo de golpe.

-CLARO QUE NO ESO NUNCA! como si se pudiera amar a una persona tan repugnante como tu- dijo Sari exaltada al castañ o que la miraba serio se acerco lentamente al rostro de Sari muy insinuante estando a punto de besarla hablo -Te esta sangrando la lengua- dijo divertido alejándose de ella caminando con la misma tranquilidad de hace un rato dejando allí a Sari con las ganas de un beso como el de la ultima vez y muy enojada -A que demonios te refieres?- lo alcanzo enojada -Camina, respira, relájate y disfruta- dijo Kankuro respirando profundamente -AAAAAAAH QUE INSOPORTABLE!- grito la castañ a enojada.

-De aquí yo guio- hablo Matsuri sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirojo que solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno hundido en sus pensamientos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Si- dijo secamente haciendo que la castañ a se sintiera un poco mal -Por aquí- Matsuri comenzó a caminar entre los arboles con velocidad casi corriendo -Ya empezaras con tus laberintos- dijo divertido el pelirojo -Si!- grito la castañ a comenzando a correr mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del pelirojo sintió como un Shock eléctrico sonrojándose un poco pero lo ignoro aun corriendo.

30 minutos despues...

-Ya me canse Matsuri como puedes caminar con tanta velocidad sin cansarte- dijo bofeado el pelirojo soltando la mano de la castañ a pero esta lo volvió a tomar jalándolo para que caminara.

-Estoy acostumbrada además ya llegamos solo atravesamos

esos rosales y listo!- dijo la castañ a jalándolo con mas fuerza comenzando a cruzar unos rosales pequeños que estaban en el camino

-Llegamos!- volvió a hablar emocionada tumbándose sobre el sácate lleno de flores de colores siendo seguida por el pelirojo que dejo una mochila que llevaba en su espalda la castañ a se volteo para poder mirar al pelirojo que tenia los ojos cerrados descansando.

-Como encontraste todos estos lugares a los que me llevas?- pregunto el pelirojo volteándose también para quedar mirando de frente a la castañ a.

-Aquí vivía desde mi infancia con mi abuelo el me mostro todos estos lugares y muchos mas que aun no visitas- dijo la castañ a sonriendo al recordar a su abuelo siempre tan alegre.

-Nunca has estudiado?- pregunto con algo de vergüenza el pelirojo

-Claro que si en casa, hace unos añ os lo hice en escuela pero se me hiso muy extrañ o y decidí volver aqui mejor a estudiar ya en la universidad tendré que ir a la ciudad pero aun falta mucho- dijo la castañ a mientras jugaba con una florecita que estaba alli.

-Que linda- dijo el pelirojo sin pensar y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Matsuri levanto la mirada y lo miro extrañ ada con un tono carmesí adornando sus lindas mejillas.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto la castañ a para asegurarse de no haber escuchado algo mal.

-Dije algo?- pregunto el pelirojo confundido.

-Nada nada- dijo la castañ a nerviosa jugando con sus dedos -segura?- -Segurísima-

Matsuri se sentó mirando al lado del sol - Mira! llegamos a tiempo el sol esta por ponerse- dijo la castañ a con una gran sonrisa apuntando al lado del sol que estaba apunto de esconderse Gaara se levanto pera quedar mas cerca de la castañ a sentándose a su lado -Que hermoso- volvió a hablar Matsuri mirando la puesta de sol, Gaara también la miraba con tranquilidad volteo a ver a Matsuri la luz del sol la hacia ver tan linda y tierna mas aquella mirada traviesa que siempre tenia le gustaba tanto esa castañ a, no entendía cuando ni como se enamoro de ella por que eso era lo que sentía por ella amor, amor del bueno puro y sincero. El sol poco a poco se escondía los dos jóvenes estaban en silencio observándolo a los últimos minutos de luz Gaara observo el cielo notando las estrellas que comenzaban a salir -Ya casi obscurece- hablo la castañ a dispuesta a levantarse para irse pero Gaara la detuvo -Tan pronto? Matsuri quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti- hablo Gaara jalando a la castañ a para abrazarla con mucha ternura y con todo el amor que podía ofrecerle Matsuri tenia los ojos bien abiertos estaba sorprendida nunca espero que el la abrazara de esa manera y mucho menos que le dijera que quería estar junto a ella cerro sus ojos lentamente con sus manos en el pecho del pelirojo recibiendo por completo el amor de el pelirojo que no podía soltarla Matsuri deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno, ambos sintieron una suave caricia del viento, abrieron sus ojos notando que ya estaba obscuro se separaron casi a la fuerza ambos sonrojados como nunca.

-Bien nos quedamos otro rato- dijo la castañ a con una sonrisa cálida y tierna cosa que hiso sonrojar mas a Gaara este se quito el cárdigan que tenia puesto dejándolo a un lado un dije plateado salía de una de las bolsas del cárdigan, Matsuri lo noto y le encontró un parecido con uno de los dijes de su pulsera pero ignoro ese pensamiento quiso tomarlo pero le dio vergüenza tal vez era algo privado de el pero no se limito en preguntar -Que es eso Gaara?- pregunto sin mas al pelirojo que observaba la luna con gran tranquilidad.

-Eh? que es que?- respondió con otra pregunta el pelirojo.

-Ese dije que esta en tu cárdigan que es?- pregunto con un rostro infantil lleno de duda muy tierna.

-Ah este?- dijo el pelirojo mientras sacaba la pulsera que estaba dentro de su cárdigan Matsuri la miro con atención la reconoció enseguida -Mi- mi..- cuando iba a hablar fue callada por el pelirojo.

-La encontré abandonada una noche en el árbol gigante que esta por las cabañas aquella noche Matsuri cante con alguien fue especial cuando me decidí a mirar con quien cante yo no encontré a nadie pero si a esta hermosa pulsera y me adueñe de ella- dijo el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa al recordar aquella noche miro a Matsuri pues no había respondido la noto como en estado de Shock.

-E-es-esa pulsera e- es mía- dijo la castaña tartamudeando un poco por el asombro estaba completamente roja, Gaara abrió los ojos como platos asta donde ya no pudo mas valla que no se esperaba esa respuesta

-Eras tu- hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos por la gran casualidad que acababan de vivir.

-Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti en el brillo del sol- canto Matsuri con suavidad aun sorprendida.

-En un rincón del cielo- respondió cantando Gaara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ga-gaara eras tu!- dijo sorprendida llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Parece ser que si - respondió Gaara con una gran sonrisa dulce y cálida como nunca había sonreído a nadie, tomo con delicadeza la muñeca de la castaña que estaba como en estado de Shock completamente roja y nerviosa y coloco su pulsera en ella -Matsuri- hablo con ternura a la castaña la jalo contra el para quedar mas cerca de ella sus rostros quedaron tan cerca podían sentir la respiración de ambos Matsuri solo lo miraba en silencio -Yo,yo Te amo- hablo sin mas el pelirojo haciendo que la castaña casi muriera en el lugar de la vergüenza y la emoción de lo que acababa de decir el pelirojo -Gaara- solo pudo pronunciar su nombre Matsuri antes de ser silenciada por los suaves labios del pelirojo la estaba besando Matsuri jamás había recibido un beso tan sincero cerro sus ojos siguiendo el beso del pelirojo que cada vez se volvía mas apasionado, parecía que el mundo se había detenido ahora solo eran ellos dos y nadie mas absolutamente nadie se separaron lentamente y ambos se miraban a los ojos llenos de felicidad -Quieres ser mi novia Matsuri?- pregunto Gaara avergonzado y sonrojado -Como decir que no? claro que si pervertido de mi corazón!- le grito Matsuri con felicidad lanzándose sobre el mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza Gaara solo reía la tomo por la cintura para volver a mirarla a los ojos -Tu llenas mi vida, llenas mi alma por eso quédate aquí Gaara conmigo- dijo Matsuri escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirojo que sintió un escalofrió provocador en todos su cuerpo acaricio su cabello con ternura -Te amo, Te amo TE AMO Matsuri- hablo el pelirojo abrazando con mucha fuerza a la castaña que termino sin aire después de ese abrazo - YO MAS YO MAS YO MAS!- respondió la castaña besándolo con mucho amor.

-Nos vamos? se hará mas tarde y será mas peligroso no quiero que te pase nada malo Matsuri- Hablo Gaara mientras se levantaba ayudando a la castaña a también levantarse.

-A tu lado ? lo dudo- dijo Matsuri abrazando a Gaara con amor lo soltó y tomo la mochila que llevaban para colocarla en su espalda.

-Es cierto nunca dejare que algo malo te suceda primero muerto Matsuri- respondió Gaara tomándola de la mano Matsuri solo le sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo ella comenzando a caminar entre los rosales.

-Donde estarán ya es tarde son las 9 y no llegan- decía Temari caminando de un lado a otro desesperada.

-Vamos Temari esta con Matsuri déjalo disfrutar tenían tiempo sin estar juntos- intento tranquilizarla Shikamaru.

-Pero que puede estar haciendo con la zorra de Matsuri? de seguro ya se la hecho solo para eso sirve.-dijo Sari enojada recibiendo la mirada asesina de los 3 jóvenes que estaban con ella.

-Que mierda dijiste ZORRA MALDITA!- grito Temari lanzándose sobre Sari comenzando a desgreñarla -SUELTAME PERRRA- gritaba Sari con dolor, Shikamaru y Kankuro suspiraron -Ya o la matara Shikamaru- dijo Kankuro fastidiado Shikamaru solo asintió y tomo a su novia de la cintura que aun jalaba el cabello de Sari que solo se quejaba de dolor intentando quitarse a la rubia.

-Ya Temari suéltala- decía con dificultad Shikamaru pues Temari parecía que se había quedado pegada a los cabellos de Sari - Kankuro ayúdame- ordeno Shikamaru mientras jalaba a su novia -Ya Temari suéltala la dejaras calva- dijo Kankuro intentando soltar el cabello de sari del agarre de Temari.

-NO SE LO MERECE POR SER UNA ARRASTRADA!- grito enojada Temari sin soltarla -SUELTAME MALDITA PERRA!- grito Sari quejándose -SI SOY UNA PERRA POR LO MENOS NO SOY UNA ZORRA PUTA ARRASTRADA GOLFA!- grito Temari en su defensa -YA TEMARI!- le grito Kankuro a su hermana jalando la mano de la rubia que tenia presa a la castaña arrancándole un gran pedazo de cabello.

-SUELTAME SHIKAMARU LA VOY A MATAR!- grito Temari enojada intentando soltarse del agarre de su novio pero le era imposible -Es mas ya vámonos- dijo Shikamaru llevándose a Temari que estaba como loca intentando soltarse de el -Buenas noches Kankuro adiós Sari- se despidió Shikamaru saliendo de la sala y de la cabaña.

-Porque mierda me sacaste no escuchaste lo que le dijo a Matsuri!- le dijo exaltada Temari a Shikamaru.

-Que problematico- suspiro -Si pero eso era lo que ella quería hacerte enojar y le diste el gusto- hablo Shikamaru mirando a otro lado notando a Gaara y a Matsuri tomados de la mano.

-Creo que mi cuñado ya tiene novia-dijo Shikamaru haciendo que Temari volteara a velocidad luz mirándolos sorprendida y muy feliz -POR FIN!- dijo entusiasmada estaba apunto de correr hasta ellos pero su novio la detuvo -No Temari déjalos mañana le preguntas déjalos disfrutar de esta bella noche y vamos tu y yo también a disfrutarla- dijo Shikamaru a su novia insinuante -Huy perfecto por mi- dijo la chica en tono sensual caminando hasta la cabaña de su novio.

-Nos vemos arriba- dijo Matsuri sonriendo algo sonrojada.

-No me quiero separar de ti Matsuri- hablo Gaara abrazando a su novia con ternura.

-Ni yo pero debemos dormir para estar juntos mañana de nuevo- respondió Matsuri en tono dulce.

-Es verdad bueno nos vemos arriba mi amor-hablo Gaara dándole un dulce beso a Matsuri que lo recibió con felicidad.

-Adios- dijo la castaña entrando a su cabaña ya cerrada la puerta se recargo en ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja.

-POR FIN ES MIO!- dijo entusiasmada corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse con una gran velocidad.

-Ya llegue- dijo con fastidio mientras miraba a Sari acomodarse su cabello frente a un espejo que estaba en la sala.

-Gaara que bueno que llegas yo te extrañe- dijo la castaña acercándose al pelirojo mas de lo debido pero este se separo de ella.

-Donde esta Kankuro y Temari?- pregunto el pelirojo tratando de hablar lo menos que podía con Sari.

-Kankuro ya se fue a dormir y Temari se fue a dormir con Shikamaru.- respondió enojada pues lo noto demasiado cortante y eso le molesto.

-Bien yo me iré a dormir adiós Sari- dijo Gaara apunto de irse a dormir pero la voz de la castaña lo hiso detenerse.

-No cenaras?- pregunto con un dulce tono de voz mirándolo con inocencia.

-No tengo hambre buenas noches Sari- repitió ignorándola por completo caminando rápido hasta su cuarto, entro y se cambio lo mas veloz que pudo la ropa, se acostó sobre su cama y abrió la cortina encontrándose con la castaña de su corazón y su vida mirándolo fijamente con rostro tierno.

-Solo me quería despedir de ti Gaara- dijo Matsuri con dulzura haciendo al pelirojo sonrojarse.

-Matsuri antes que nada yo quería agradecerte por darme una oportunidad a tu lado no sabes cuanto lo aprecio yo te juro que no te hare daño jamás y seré fiel a tu amor por siempre.-dijo sin mas el pelirojo completamente rojo y avergonzado Matsuri soltó una pequeña carcajada por el rostro que había puesto el pelirojo al decir esas cosas tan lindas.

-Gracias Gaara se que lo cumplirás vamos hay que dormir- dijo con dulzura y realmente feliz Matsuri acostándose de lado para poder mirar al pelirojo que también se había acostado.

-Dulces sueños Matsuri Te amo..- hablo el pelirojo cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Dulces sueños Gaara Te amo mas-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir...

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA LECTORAS Y LECTORES 3

DISCULPEN la tardanza de verdad!

nose si se dieroncuenta pero hubo muchos problemas con fanfiction ultimamente, no podia entrar a mi cuenta!

y cuando pude perdi el usb donde tenia el capitulo asi que lo tube que volver a escribir!

perdonen D:!

Muchas gracias por esperar y leer de verdad :3

espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :D aunque fue algo corto a comparacion de otros ^^'

dejen sus reviews y les prometo que no volvera a pasar :D

A mi lectora Andrea :3

te suscribes facilemente! en la linea azul que esta arriba de la pagina que dice

- unleash your imagination mobile edition dice a tu lado derecho sign in y sign up

picale a sing up y te suscribes :D es todo ^^ gracias por leer :D


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen son propiedad de Misashi Kishimoto solo la historia**

* * *

-Kya! que bien dormí!- dijo al mismo tiempo que se tallaba sus ojos, una chica castaña algo despeinada abrió los ojos y miro al cielo azul que había ese día -Que bonito!- dijo entusiasmada, se levanto de su cama dispuesta a tomar una ducha.

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Ya no hay nadie- hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras un pelirojo muy bien dotado físicamente, camino hasta la cocina en búsqueda de comida -Donde estarán?- se pregunto a si mismo soltando un gran suspiro.

**1 hora después...**  
-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara- decía Matsuri caminando con pasos largos hasta la cabaña del pelirojo que era nombrado con amor con sus manos tomadas detrás de ella -Hay ya lo quiero ver!- grito comenzando a correr a la casa Gaara, llego a la entrada acomodándose todo su ropa, su cabello, las sandalias antes de tocar, después toco la puerta 3 veces consiguiendo respuesta rápida.  
-Ya voy- se escucho una voz fastidiada.

●๋

-Quien será- pensó el pelirojo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

llego a la puerta y la abrió no por completo solo un poco para ver quien estaba afuera sorprendiéndose un poco.

-Matsuri- mascullo con cierta felicidad pero no abrió.

-Ábreme- ordeno la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Dime la contraseña- hablo divertido el pelirojo.

-ábreme- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa confiada -No es- hablo el pelirojo con una sonrisa arrogante la castaña lo miro haciendo puchero.

-Ya se!- hablo la castaña muy pensativa -Esa tampoco- dijo el pelirojo divertido -Esa no te dije que era- la castaña lo miro enojada -MIRA GAARA ALLA!- grito la chica asustada apuntando a cierta dirección el pelirojo alterado por el grito de su novia salió corriendo para ver que pasaba pero no se encontró con nada, busco a su amada pero no la miro y dirigió su mirara a su puerta encontrándose con la puerta un poco abierta y un ojo de Matsuri observándolo -Mierda- maldición por lo bajo el pelirojo.

-Caíste- se escucho la voz de la castaña con superioridad.

-Déjame entrar Matsuri- dijo enojado el pelirojo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, dime la contraseña- hablo la castaña aun más divertida.

-Mierda me la está aplicando- pensó el pelirojo golpeándose con una mano en la frente suspirando profundamente.

-Café?- dijo el pelirojo en forma de pregunta mirando el ojo de la castaña que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Podría ser- hablo la castaña pensativa -Adivine déjame entrar- dijo el pelirojo con una gran sonrisa pero la puerta no se abrió. -Pero no, no es- dijo la castaña riendo malvada mente asustando un poco a su enamorado.

-Veamos, es ZORRA!- grito seguro que había atinado -NO!- grito la castaña desde adentro.

-Esto ira para largo verdad?- pregunto el pelirojo con fastidio.

-Si!- respondió la castaña feliz.

**15 minutos después...**  
-Comida?- -No-, -Vaso?- -No-, -persona?- -no-, -ovni?- -no-, -perro?- -no-, -GATO, VACA, LAGARTIJA! NOSE LO QUE SEA ABREME MATSURI!- grito desesperado el pelirojo dando patadas al piso haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero.

-Vamos no es tan difícil Gaara- dijo la castaña aun escondida detras de la puerta.

-Ábreme- dijo el pelirojo enojado.

-No esto te ganas por torturarme- dijo la castaña con un tono divertido.

-ABREME MATSURI!- repitió el pelirojo tirándose en el piso casi llorando.

-Es fácil, piensa por lo menos- hablo la castaña en eso Gaara dejo de quejarse y se acerco mas a la puerta quedando ojo a ojo con la castaña.

-Te Amo- susurro Gaara un poco sonrojado la puerta se abrió.

-Esa no era pero fue lindo- dijo la castaña parada frente al pelirojo mirándolo asía arriba pues este era un poco más alto que ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como estas?- pregunto el pelirojo abrasando dulcemente a su castaña que cerró los ojos y lo abrazo de vuelta.

-MUY BIEN!- grito entusiasmada la castaña levantando la mirada para chocarla con la del pelirojo.  
-Que bueno- dijo Gaara de manera dulce acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la castaña hasta plantarle un dulce y lento beso.

-Te amo- susurro la castaña al oído del pelirojo haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-brrr, Te amo mas- respondió este sonrojado mirando al suelo.

-Que haremos hoy Gaara?- pregunto Matsuri caminando hasta la sala del pelirojo.

-Tratar de conquistar al mundo Matsuri- respondió el pelirojo divertido.

-Ha ha que gracioso- dijo la castaña

-Amargada, hay algún lugar que aun no conozca?- pregunto el pelirojo abrazando de lado a la castaña sin dejar de mirarla

-Como me llamaste pervertido?- dijo la castaña con rostro de puchero

-Nada nada solo que si hay algún lugar que aun no conozca?- respondió

-Si, pero me gustaría ir al lugar donde te conocí- hablo Matsuri con una sonrisa

-Perfecto será lindo recordar la primera vez que te mire- dijo Gaara dándole un dulce y corto beso a la castaña

-Qué lindo, entonces cámbiate te espero aquí- dijo Matsuri jugando con los cabellos del pelirojo

-Bien vuelvo rápido- hablo el pelirojo corriendo a su cuarto  
●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Dios mío dos días aquí con ustedes! que maldito fastidio no puede ser estoy harta!- se quejaba por lo bajo una castaña de cabello largo muy linda.

-No soy sordo Sari deja de quejarte- llamo su atención un castaño de un muy buen físico la nombrada solo torció los ojos.

-No me importa que me escuches ahora que aremos?- pregunto fastidiada

-Primero pasaremos por Sasori creó y luego iremos al vivero de Shikamaru- respondió Kankuro de manera desinteresada

-Por lo menos alguien bueno, quiero estar con Gaara- se quejo con más fuerza pateando el aire

-No, quieres molestar a Matsuri a ti no te gusta mi hermano por qué no lo aceptas?- hablo Kankuro algo arto

-Tu que sabes si me gusta Gaara o no ni me conoces don perfecto- la castaña hiso comillas con sus dedos cuando pronuncio la última palabra

-Porque te gusto yo- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa caminando mas rápido detrás de su hermana y su cuñado

-Idiota ni que estuviera TAN ciega como para fijarme alguna vez en ti- mascullo la castaña -Pero se arrepentirán de haberme traído- hablo un poco más alto, Kankuro solo la miro de reojo y suspiro

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-No puede durar nada de tiempo sola por que se queda dormida- pensó el pelirojo con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza observando a la linda castaña que dormía tranquilamente en su sillón

-Matsuri- hablo en tono bajo moviendo un poco a la castaña que lo ignoro por completo

-Mi amor despierta- hablo el pelirojo sin conseguir respuesta suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de ahora su novia volvió a mirarla por completo -Como consigue mirarse tan sutilmente linda diario?- se pregunto a si mismo el pelirojo algo sonrojado Matsuri llevaba una blusa suelta que llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo color blanco que tenía una carita feliz rallada y un short corto como desgastado con unas sandalias sencillas con su cabello suelto y un collar con dije en forma de corazón plateado. El pelirojo si que estaba embobado mirando a la chica, era tan hermosa tan poco típica algo tenia ella que no la hacia parecerse a ninguna mujer que hubiera mirado antes ni siquiera aquella que había amado alguna vez, con Matsuri consiguió descubrir que era un amor puro y sincero, con ella si que se había sacando la lotería, su mirada bajo hasta las bien formadas piernas de la castaña y subió de nuevo hasta sus labios, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ellos besándola dulcemente sin que ella sintiera ni un poco los suaves labios del pelirojo -Matsuri despierta- le hablo una voz más a su amada esta vez consiguiendo respuesta de la castaña, abrió sus ojos lentamente y los tallo con cuidado.

-Duraste años cambiándote Gaara- se quejo la castaña con un dulce puchero en su rostro

-No es verdad, te quedaste dormida- se defendió el pelirojo cruzándose de brazos

-Por que crees!- respondió Matsuri -Vamos ya pues son las 2 de la tarde ya- hablo la castaña mirando un reloj que había cerca

-Vamos pues- respondió el pelirojo ofreciéndole su mano a la castaña para levantarse

-Podemos pasar primero por mi guitarra?- rogo Matsuri con un rostro lleno de ternura

-Estaría loco si te dijera que no- acepto el pelirojo tomando la mano de su novia caminando delante de ella

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-De verdad la teníamos que traer?- se quejo una rubia de cuatro coletas que miraba de reojo a Sari

-Si amor, quieres que Gaara esté bien con Matsuri?- pregunto un castaño que llevaba una cola de caballo y una vestimenta sencilla mientras miraba una plantita que se notaba triste

-Ash pero ya miraste la cara que trae solo me pone de mal humor esa ZORRA- hablo mas fuerte su última palabra sin dejar de ver a Sari la cual solo le torció los ojos como nunca

-No pelees, no importa mira para que no la estés mirando me puedes traer un poco de agua?- pregunto Shikamaru a Temari abrazándola con cuidado

-Crees que estoy idiota o qué?- lo miro acusadoramente con tono enojado -Por qué dices eso Temari- pregunto el castaño mirando extrañado a Temari

-Kankuro y Sasori no están no te dejare solo con esa ARRASTRADA!- volvió a marcar su última palabra.

-Como si me fuera a hacer algo o como si me fuera a dejar confía en mi amor muero de sed por favor- rogo Shikamaru con tono dulce

-Bien pero pobre de ti que se te acerque esa PUTA- amenazo la rubia separándose de su amado caminando fuera del vivero pasando frente a la castaña sacándole la lengua como una niña la atacada solo cerró los ojos fastidiada hasta que la rubia salió del vivero.

-Por fin solos- hablo con tono seductor Sari levantándose de su asiento acercándose lentamente a Shikamaru que solo la miro nada extrañado

-Aléjate Sari no quiero problemas- respondió en tono seco volviendo su mirada a aquella plantita que extrañamente se miraba triste

-Problemas? yo nunca te causaría ningún problema con tu novia yo respeto- respondió Sari caminando como gata en celo detrás de Shikamaru paseando uno de sus dedos por la espalda de este

-No soy idiota solo quieres causar un problema, A-L-E-J-A-T-E- marco como mas pudo la última palabra muy cerca del rostro de la castaña sin esperar lo que venia

-No- respondió Sari abrazándolo mientras lo besaba profundamente Shikamaru solo logro abrir sus ojos por completo por el atrevimiento de la castaña quedando en un corto estado de Shock saliendo de este por un llamado de una voz bastante conocida

-Shi-Shikamaru- tartamudeo un poco la rubia que observaba todo con dolor, Shikamaru empujo como mas lejos pudo a Sari corriendo tras Temari que ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

-TEMARI ESPERA!- grito Shikamaru desesperado saliendo del vivero

-Yo cumplo lo que digo haber si les gusta seguir fastidiándome hablo para si misma la castaña con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de maldad con un dedo en sus labios -Sigues besando igual de bien aun sin responder Shikamaru- volvió a hablar caminando fuera del vivero en búsqueda de Gaara.

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Vives aquí y te sorprendes por ver los pececitos?- hablo Gaara con algo de gracia por ver a Matsuri como una niña sentada en la orilla del lago mirando a los pececitos pasar con unos ojos que solo les faltaba la estrellita de ilusión

-No estos pececitos solo pasan por aquí una vez al año y es muy extraño mirarlos tienes demasiada suerte de verlos dicen que son para eso para la suerte- respondió mirándolos ahora con mucha atención.

-Pues mirándolos bien son lindos- dijo Gaara sentándose al lado de la castaña

-Verdad- respondió esta después de unos minutos de silencio la mirada de la castaña se torno algo nostálgica Gaara lo noto rápidamente

-Te pasa algo Matsuri?- pregunto el pelirojo algo preocupado

-Estaba pensando, que pasara con nosotros cuando te vayas Gaara?- pregunto la castaña como una niña asustada

-Yo te dije que estaría por siempre a tu lado- respondió el pelirojo abrazándola con ternura intentando consolarla

-Pero dejaras de estudiar? tu, tu debes ser alguien en la vida Gaara y tienes tus metas que cumplir no quiero que por mi te detengas- hablo la castaña con tristeza pero segura de lo que decía

-Es verdad pero yo quiero estar a tu lado Te amo Matsuri que hare sin ti? me quedo aquí a tu lado- respondió el pelirojo haciendo un lindo puchero Matsuri sonrió

-No Gaara acéptalo sabes que debes volver al lugar de donde viniste aun que no quieras-dijo Matsuri acertando con lo que había dicho.

-Si es verdad es mi obligación volver pero y si vienes conmigo?- Gaara ilusionado por un si abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Matsuri

-Mi vida esta aquí Gaara almenos por ahora pero sabes mejor no hay que pensar en el futuro mejor hay que vivir el presente lo mas que podamos juntos- dijo Matsuri soltándose del abrazo de Gaara con delicadeza para no ser grosera gateo hasta su guitarra y volvió al lado de Gaara que solo la miraba atentamente no quería olvidar jamás ningún momento que viviera junto a ella

-Te quiero cantar una canción que es solo para ti- hablo la castaña algo sonrojada comenzando a tocar unas notas con su guitarra

-Empieza que estoy emocionado de volver a escucharte cantar Matsuri- pidió el pelirojo con entusiasmo sin dejar de ver a la castaña que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada

-Bien aquí voy- dijo Matsuri comenzando a tocar su guitarra después de unos segundos canto;

_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick_  
_But make it last_  
_So i can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say good bye_

Canto Matsuri con tranquilidad y un tono de voz bajo dulce y delicado;

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass_  
_And don't let go_  
_But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_  
_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You got me laughing while i sing_  
_You got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where im falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

Abrió sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada a la del pelirojo que la miraba como un niño con un juguete nuevo o con la cosa que mas amaba en la vida frente a el y así era se sonrojo un poco mas y siguió cantando.

_See this heart_  
_Wont settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you'll do_  
_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

No podía mover sus grandes ojos café de la mirada profunda que ahora le entregaba Gaara con sus ojos color aqua su mirada era tan profunda sentía como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y eso la ponía algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo causaba que sintiera mariposas en el estomago pero no dejo de cantar.

_Run far away_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes to high_  
_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

Volvió a cantar este coro un poco fuerte pero con el mismo sentimiento que antes;

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where im falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

Matsuri volvió a tocar sus notas que ahora sonaban un poco más delicadas que las de antes;

_So now you see_  
_Why I'm scared_  
_I cant open up my heart without a care_  
_But here i go_  
_Its what i feel_  
_and for the first time in my life i know its real_

En este coro dejo de tocar su guitarra dándole golpes mientras tronaba sus dedos cuando terminaba de decir cada oración con dulzura;

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_

Lo siguiente lo canto con más fuerza y mas sentimiento terminando las últimas palabras con más calma y mas sentimiento que lo demás de la canción.

_And i can see this unraveling_  
_And your love is where im falling_  
_So please don't catch me_  
_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me_

Termino de cantar completamente sonrojada Matsuri levanto su mirada una vez más a la del pelirojo que ahora sonreía

-Cantas hermoso Matsuri, la letra yo yo te prometí que no te lastimaría y mi promesa sigue en pie, te cuidare de todo mal- hablo Gaara abrazando con delicadeza a la castaña que solo lo observaba

-Gracias Gaara, TE AMO!- por fin hablo la castaña comenzando a hacerle cosquillas al pelirojo que se tiro para poder defenderse

-No-NO Deja-jam-dejam-dejame!- intento hablar el pelirojo entre risas

-Esta bien- dijo Matsuri dejándolo en paz

-Gracias- hablo el pelirojo aun tumbado en el sácate notando como la castaña se acostaba a su lado y ponía su cabeza en su pecho

-Escucho tu corazón- dijo Matsuri con sus ojos cerrados sobre el pecho del pelirojo Gaara solo sonrió, Matsuri se acostó al lado del rostro del pelirojo para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-Pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirojo acariciando el rostro de la castaña

-Nada- respondió la castaña para después plantarle un dulce beso a Gaara que lo correspondió muy bien tornándose poco después en un beso muy apasionado.  
●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Temari Temari ven!- rogaba Shikamaru a la rubia que ahora se encontraba llorando detrás de un rosal.

-VETE DE AQUI PEDASO DE MIERDA!- le grito llena de rabia y decepción

-Temari lo estas mal interpretando ella me beso- intento explicarse el castaño con desesperación acercándose un poco más Temari que tenia piedras como armas

-Vete no quiero verte TE ODIO SHIKAMARU- le grito de nuevo llorando aun mas dolida, Shikamaru bajo la mirada pero que idiota como pensó en quedarse solo con Sari? eso era no tener cerebro

-Vamos Temari tu sabes que no soy asi perdóname- le dijo ahora con un tono de tristeza pues le habían dolido las palabras de Temari.

-Jamás lárgate NO QUIERO SABER DE TI VETE!- ordeno la rubia con sus manos en su rostro

-No no me iré te lo juro te juro por nuestro amor por lo que quieras que ella me beso yo no le correspondí vamos Temari entiende-

-Como si las palabras de los hombres fueran verdad- hablo Temari con algo de asco

-Temari tu conoces a Sari sabes muy bien que ella aria lo que fuera por molestarte vamos entiende yo no hice nada nunca lo aria- dijo Shikamaru ahora más calmado intentando explicarle a Temari

-Es cierto pero POR QUE TE DEJASTE - le grito ahora enojada con una piedra en su mano a punto de lanzársela a Shikamaru que se alejo un poco

-Que problemático- mascullo -No me deje no me lo esperaba si hubiera querido besarla me hubiera quedado allá con ella pero no yo solo tengo ojos para ti Temari y tu lo sabes- se acerco el castaño para sentarse frente a Temari -Perdóname por no reaccionar rápido y quitarla te lo juro quede en estado de Shock- suplico Shikamaru con la mirada baja

-Esta bien Shikamaru solo si amanece muerta esa puta yo no fui- dijo con algo de maldad la rubia abrazando a Shikamaru que soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Mira esa nube tiene forma de dragón!- señalo divertida asía el cielo Matsuri mirando las nubes que pasaban de forma lenta.

-Aquella de tortuga- señalo el pelirojo otra un poco más lejos que la nube de Matsuri

-Te voy ganan..- Matsuri no término de hablar ahora se encontraba mirando solo a una dirección

-Que miras- volteo Gaara frunciendo el seño por completo al ver a Sasori cerca de ellos pero al parecer este aun no los notaba -Es hora de irnos- dijo levantándose tomando de la mano a Matsuri levantándola bruscamente caminando sin una dirección fija.

-Gaara espera mi guitarra- alego la castaña algo enojada por la reacción del pelirojo se la estaban pasando bien porque dejaba que otra persona arruinara así de fácil su momento?

-Luego venimos por ella camina- ordeno el pelirojo sintiendo como Matsuri se soltaba de su agarre

-Que te pasa Gaara te has enojado de la nada- busco explicación la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero que estés cerca de el vamos-

-No no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo esta hermoso el día como para que dejes que lo arruine Sasori sin que ni siquiera se de cuenta!- alego la castaña

-Dije vamos!- ordeno de nuevo cargando a Matsuri en sus brazos con esta asiendo un lindo puchero

-Celoso y ni me le acerque un poco- refunfuño enojada

-Si y que? Te amo y seguro intentara hacer una tontería para alejarnos mejor prevenir que lamentar- respondió el pelirojo sin ningún gesto en su rostro y un tono neutral

-Si pero también debes confiar en mi- alego -Confió en ti en el no- se defendió el pelirojo.

-Bien pero quiero mi guitarra por lo menos- dijo la castaña aun en los fuertes brazos de Gaara

-Mañana yo mismo vendré por ella ya no estés alegando-

-Bien pero que aremos ahora- pregunto Matsuri

-Lo que sea que no implique estar cerca de peligros como el- contesto Gaara con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente a Matsuri que mantenía un rostro de puchero aun

-Como pago ahora tu me tendrás que divertir- sonrió Matsuri

-Lo que tu digas amor- hablo Gaara sin expresión al volver a ver a aquel pelirojo que había hecho sufrir tanto a su amada, el si que lo ponía de mal humor

-Oye alguna vez has jugado video juegos?- pregunto el pelirojo a su novia con curiosidad

-Me dices cavernícola?, claro que si soy toda una profesional y apuesto a que yo te ganaría en cualquier juego por mucho- declaro la castaña sonriente y engreída pero dulce a la vez

-Claro que no eso jamás tu nunca podrías ganarme en algo así eres mujer ustedes se dedican a pintarse y peinarse además yo soy todo un veterano- hablo con superioridad Gaara molestando a Matsuri que inflo las mejillas

-Insinúas que solo por ser mujer no puedo ganarte en un videojuego y siempre debo estar arreglándome? Ja! claro que no y te lo demostrare! tienen videojuegos en tu cabaña?- pregunto retando la castaña enojada

-Si eso te iba a decir te reto a jugar Mortal Kombat y te aseguro que te ganare- miro el pelirojo a su novia retándole, uh que error había cometido

-Te diré algo Sabaku No Gaara a mi nadie me reta sin que termine como el perdedor acepto! te reto!- dijo Matsuri con un tono lleno de seguridad y una mirada llena de superioridad que peleaba con la del pelirojo también llena de confianza y superioridad

-Hecho- hablaron al mismo tiempo para después tomar camino a la cabaña del pelirojo y allí iniciar el reto que la linda pareja había dicho

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Donde estará Gaara- estaba acostada Sari en la sala completamente relajada y sumida en sus pensamientos

-Ahora que piensas hacer con el?-pregunto un pelirojo de ojos negros que se sentó sobre ella

-Sasori...- pronuncio el nombre del pelirojo que miraba sin expresión alguna a la nada

-Te hice una pregunta, piensas quedártelo? esta libre aprovecha- dijo con algo de ignorancia al parecer no sabía que Gaara ya tenía "dueña"

-Quedármelo? tiene novia pero no me interesa Gaara será mío- hablo convencida Sari con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Novia? ese idiota tiene novia? que mujer miraría a ese tipo además de ti?-

-M-a-t-s-u-r-i- deletreo la castaña con envidia total la expresión de Sasori cambio de inexpresivo a uno de sorpresa completa, celos y enojo

-QUE!- grito enojado y alterado no lo podía creer Gaara le había ganado a Matsuri y el siquiera se había dado cuenta pero eso no lo iba a permitir Matsuri solo podía ser feliz con el y no con nadie mas

-Lo que escuchaste la zorra de Matsuri y el lindo de Gaara son novios, por tu rostro no creo que te halla agradado la noticia- dijo la castaña mirando al pelirojo como si estuviera pensando algo para separarlos

-En tu vida le vuelvas a llamar zorra a Matsuri que esa solo eres tu- defendió a su amada con coraje recibiendo una mirada enojada de Sari

-Idiota, oye mira los invocamos- volteo su mirada Sari a la ventana que había en la sala de allí se podían observar los dos jóvenes felices que peleaban con golpecitos y sonreían con amor

-Ese maldito pero Matsuri solo estará conmigo aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea Matsuri me pertenece- hablo con tono celoso.

-Mas fácil encárgate de Matsuri y yo de Gaara así los dos estaremos con quien queremos- dijo la chica con "sabiduría" y una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro

-Perfecto- sonrió arrogante el pelirojo sin dejar de ver a la pareja

-Oye y como llegaste tan rápido?- pregunto la chica ahora más feliz por el acuerdo que había tenido con su ex amor" el pelirojo suspiro con fastidio

-A Kankuro le entraron ganas de hacer sus deberes diarios en el baño de repente y tuvimos correr hacia acá para que no hubiera un accidente en el campo- dijo sonriendo recordando las suplicas del castaño de irse ya a la cabaña pues no soportaba las ganas de hacer mier. . .- y tu?-

-Yo porque me aburrí yo sola Shikamaru se fue tras Temari y me dejaron sola y decidí venirme a la cabaña a esperar a Gaara- dijo con orgullo

-No se que le miras-

-Ni yo entiendo que le miran a la zor. .. Matsuri- la castaña volvió a mirar a la ventana notando que ya no estaban allí ni Gaara ni Matsuri de pronto se escucharon unas risas que entraban por la puerta la castaña lanzo a Sasori lejos de ella y se incorporo de nuevo sentándose de manera seductora Sasori le miro aburrido pues para el ella no era mas que una perra cualquiera.

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Listo para tu paliza?- pregunto la castaña caminando de manera traviesa asía la sala sonriendo con diversión

-Lista para la tuya?- respondió con una pregunta el pelirojo mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura delgada que tenia

-No- respondió dándole un dulce beso para después jalarlo hasta la sala quedando paralizada al mirar quienes se encontraban allí

-Matsuri- se escucho una voz grave con felicidad Gaara sintió como Matsuri ya no lo tomaba de la mano levanto su mirada quedando estupefacto a la imagen que tenia frente a el Sasori estaba estúpidamente feliz abrazando a Matsuri por la cintura de una manera demasiado especial y ella no hacía nada al respecto frunció el ceño, su mano inconscientemente fue llevada al brazo de Matsuri arrebatándola bruscamente del pelirojo de ojos negros que lo miro con furia Sari miraba con una sonrisa el acto.

-Gaara me lastimaste- se quejo la castaña enojada mirando confundida al nombrado que solo podía tener su mirada sobre cierto ojos negros que al igual no movía su mirada de el

-O te enoja que te halla separado de el?- hablo con repugnancia el pelirojo casi regañando a Matsuri que le miro aun mas confundida

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso Gaara- le dijo en voz baja mirándolo con tristeza por dudar de ella

-Aléjate de Matsuri- amenazo Gaara al pelirojo que lo miro como si no fuera nada más que una basura

-Oblígame- reto este acercándose mas de lo debido a Gaara que lo miraba furioso

-Oh no, no, no cálmense- se metió entre los dos pelirrojos que se miraban con rabia a punto de matarse con la mirada

-Muevete Matsuri lo matare- ordeno con rabia el pelirojo de ojos aqua

-No Gaara no te alteres no paso nada fue solo un abrazo nada mas- intento calmarlo Matsuri pero le fue imposible

-Un abrazo nada mas? para mi significo mucho mas- hablo Sasori con sisaña abrazando a Matsuri por detrás que le daba la espalda Gaara sentía que moría Matsuri se quedo paralizada y sorprendida que mierda estaba pasando?

-SUELTALA!- grito con rabia y frustración Gaara dándole un buen golpe en el rostro a Sasori que de un momento para otro yacía en el suelo

-GAARA TRANQUILISATE!- grito desesperada Matsuri observando inútilmente como Gaara le plantaba unos buenos golpes en el rostro Sasori que no hacia nada para defenderse, Sari reía por lo bajo observando para ella la graciosa escena que presenciaba en vivo y en directo

-Que demonios para suéltalo Gaara- se escucho una voz varonil en el lugar de pronto Gaara se encontraba en la pared siendo detenido por su hermano Kankuro Sasori estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo Matsuri corrió asía el acariciando su rostro con preocupación de pronto lanzo una mirada de reproche a Gaara

-QUIEN MALDITASEA TE CRES PARA GOLPEARLO!- le grito enojada Matsuri desde el suelo

-Matsuri ese idiota me provoco porque lo defiendes- respondió enojado Gaara

-Agh! pero no tenias ningún derecho de atacarlo!- volvió a gritar la castaña mirando al pelirojo de ojos negros con preocupación que sangraba como nunca antes

-Sasori ven te curare- hablo la castaña intentando levantar al pelirojo que estaba como perdido del mundo -demonios estas sangrando demasiado- por fin lo pudo levantar coloco un brazo de el detrás de su espalda y camino asía aquella cabaña donde estuvo un rato con Gaara antes de salir le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Gaara desapareciendo del lugar

-Suéltame- ordeno enojado Gaara mirando decepcionado a su hermano -Porque me detuviste?-

-Idiota porque lo golpeaste viste como se puso Matsuri?- regaño Kankuro a Gaara que aun estaba lleno de rabia y aun mas de celos al ver que Matsuri se fue con aquel imbécil que tanto odiaba

-Como que porque lo golpee? porque cree que Matsuri es suya y no es así porque abrazo a Matsuri y ella se dejo!- grito enojado

-Acaso Matsuri se le insinuó? ella lo abrazo a el? o algo por el estilo! no lo creo Gaara cuando mires que ella es la dejada aslo enójate mátalo si quieres pero mientras tanto no!- dejo claro su punto Kankuro dejando a su hermano sorprendido para después mirar a Sari asiéndole desprecio pues solo reía por lo bajo de todo lo que había ocurrido camino de nuevo a su cuarto dejando como sus últimas palabras muy claras -Piensa bien lo que aras antes de hacerlo hermanito- hablo soltando un gran suspiro.

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto una chica castaña con un rostro de preocupación limpiando con una toallita húmeda el rostro de Sasori el pelirojo de ojos negros, ambos eran acariciados por la luz de la luna que atravesaba algunos hoyos que había en la cabaña

-Si, me siento mejor gracias Matsuri- hablo con un dulce tono a la castaña mirándola cálidamente esta se sonrojo un poco

-Que bueno, lamento lo que paso yo no tengo idea de que le sucedió a Gaa. . .- Matsuri no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue callada por los labios del pelirojo la castaña abrió sus ojos como jamás lo había hecho realmente estaba sorprendida

●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋●๋

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- maldecía el pelirojo pateando el sillón donde se encontraba Sari aun sin percatarse de su presencia

-Estoy pintada o que?- hablo en tono sensual la castaña caminando hacia el insinuadoramente Gaara no la miro extrañado Sari se acerco a el colocando su antebrazo en la nuca del pelirojo para acercarlo mas a ella

-Que haces Sari?- pregunto el pelirojo mirando sin expresión aun enojado a la nombrada

-Demostrarte como te amo- hablo la castaña plantándole un buen y profundo beso al pelirojo que abrió los ojos como platos gigantescos  
●๋

-Su-suéltame no no está mal- se alejo al percatarse del beso que le estaba regalando Sasori a Matsuri

-Matsuri perdóname yo no no fue mi intención perdón- intento excusarse el pelirojo con preocupación de que la castaña se hubiera enojado con el

-Yo tu yo agh! tu sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte Sasori tu ya no estás en mi corazón perdón creo que ya estás bien y debo irme- dijo como ultimo la castaña alejándose del lugar

-Mierda- mascullo enojado el pelirojo

-Debo hablar con Gaara- pensó la castaña llevándose una mano a la boca recordando el beso que le había dado Sasori sacudió su cabeza y sonrió

-Yay ya no siento nada por el!- hablo dando vueltas mientras corría asía la cabaña de su amado para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez

●๋

Gaara siguió el beso de Sari salvajemente lleno de coraje y resentimiento de que Matsuri se allá ido con aquel idiota que tanto aborrecía, cayó al sillón que se encontraba allí con Sari debajo de el acariciando su espalda con placer el sonido de un golpe lo saco de aquella estupidez que estaba cometiendo se separo rápidamente de ella volteo detrás de el y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba

-Matsuri- solo alcanzo a hablar del asombro que tenia. .

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
queridos y amados lectores ^^'  
je tengo mucha vergüenza ya se que había dicho que no volvería a pasar lo del retraso pero la inspiración nomas no llegaba hasta hoy algunas me comprenderán n.n'  
disculpen la tardanza!  
espero que les alla gustado el capitulo!:D es especial para ustedes  
Esta algo bipolar el capitulo pero muestro que tan idiotas son los hombres cuando están enojados " :P rompió todas las promesas el pobre y el corazón de Matsuri también u.u  
les agradezco su atención espero sus reviews  
ah si quiero decirles a todas las personas que me dejan reviews que me emociono mucho cuando los leo!  
me inspiran y me animan a seguir mi fic ^^ muchas gracias :D  
Nos leemos! adiosh! :D 


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad del Gran maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Summer love 10. . . .**

Había llegado la noche, no la encontraba por ningún lado se comenzaba a preocupar cada vez mas al notar que la luna estaba siendo cubierta por nubes grises

-Seguro lloverá y ella se escondió- se quejo con preocupación un pelirojo de ojos aqua, ya llevaba varias horas buscándola y no la encontraba ninguna pista , además con eso de que ella conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano podía estar en cualquier parte -Mierda- mascullo frustrado se detuvo en un gran árbol que había en el lugar pues estaba cansado volteo a los lados y no sintió reconocer nada.

-Creo que me perdí- soltó un gran suspiro de resignación cerrando sus ojos intentando recordar algún otro lugar donde podría estar esa castaña que tanto amaba, de pronto una sonrisa se encontraba de oreja a oreja en su rostro -Ya se donde estas Matsuri- dijo comenzando a correr entre aquel gran camino de rosales.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

-Malditos hombres no sirven para nada solo para hacernos sufrir a su gusto!- decía enojada llorando sin consuelo una linda chica castaña a tumbada en el sácate del lugar donde se encontraba con unas liebres frente a ella como si la entendieran -Debo estar loca le estoy contando mis problemas a unas liebres dios mío mátame!- grito furiosa mientras lloraba dándose vuelta para poder ver el cielo negro que había esa noche busco la luna aquella que lograba siempre tranquilizarla esas noches que ella se encontraba así frustrada, enojada, triste y decepcionada pero no la encontró cosa que la puso mas triste aun -Estará nublado o es luna nueva?- se pregunto sintió unas patitas sobre ella bajo la mirada hasta su estomago notando a aquellas 3 liebres con las que platicaba que la miraban fijamente como acusándola de algo -Que? porque me miran así!- se quejo con ellas de nuevo sintiéndose atacada -Yo-yo no tuve la culpa de nada fueron ellos! solitos se pelearon nadie les dijo "vamos peléense por Matsuri como si fuera una cosa"- la chica volvió a bajar su mirada con tristeza al recordar a uno de los dos pelirojos de la pelea al de la mirada profunda y sensual de ojos aqua -Gaara- mascullo con tristeza bajando la mirada -AH! MALDITOS HOMBRES!- grito de nuevo con frustración pataleando como haciendo un puchero comenzando a llorar ahora con sus manos sobre su rostro en eso sintió una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete perdió la cuenta de las gotitas de agua que había sentido antes voltearon al cielo los 4 seres vivos que se encontraban allí y volvieron a encontrar sus miradas Matsuri vs 3 liebres -Que mierda esta lloviendo- se quejo miro a como las liebres asentían ella solo arqueo una ceja -Debo disculparme no?- pregunto lastimando su orgullo como nunca de nuevo las liebres asintieron -Mierda debían decir que no- revolvió su cabello con frustración -Solo yo?- volvió a preguntar debajo de una suave lluvia a aquellas 3 liebres no respondieron - Lo tomare como un no, si?- las liebres asintieron -Bien por lo menos no solo yo tuve la culpa- volvió a voltear al cielo negro ahora notando como la lluvia aumentaba mas -Vallan a su madriguera yo aquí me quedo, gracias- dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa nostálgica las 3 liebres corrieron desapareciendo en la obscuridad ahora ella se encontraba sola de nuevo bajo la mirada comenzando a llorar de nuevo -Porque no soy buena en el amor maldita sea yo no hice nada me lo merecía!- comenzó a quejarse acostándose de nuevo en el sácate mojado -CON MIL DEMONIOS! me estoy volviendo loca!- grito sin que nadie la pudiera oír

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

Gaara se encontraba de nuevo frente aquella cueva por la que había entrado con Matsuri sonrió al recordarlo -Debes estar aquí- dijo el pelirojo empapado por la lluvia que ahora era mas fuerte comenzó a correr dentro de la cueva tropezándose un poco quedando raspado y lastimado pues estaba obscuro y no conocía bien esa cueva chocaba contra muros de piedra pero aun así encontraba un pasadizo para poder entrar a aquel paraíso donde Matsuri alguna vez lo había llevado -Te encontrare- hablo en tono bajo

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

La castaña se encontraba bajo la lluvia llorando recostada en el sácate se sentía terrible y culpable porque debió quedarse en shock cuando el idiota de Sasori la abrazo que mierda aun así ella no lo había abrazado o si? tal vez Gaara había exagerado no a quien engañaba no debió dejarse - AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- volvió a gritar frustrada -Que mierda son los hombres! quien demonios los entiende siempre peleándose por las mujeres como si fuéramos cosas que mierda! mierda mierda mierda mierda!- decía frustrada -Porque maldita sea me sorprendí y no lo aleje de mi agh! porque Gaara debía golpearlo aaaagh! PORQUE LA PERRA DE SARI Y EL SE ESTABAN BESANDO!- grito aun mas fuerte lo ultimo comenzando a llorar de nuevo sin consuelo recordando aquella imagen que tenia bien grabada en su cabeza de como se besaban Gaara y Sari con tanta pasión comenzó a llorar aun mas - MALDITOS HOMBRES LOS ODIO! SON UNOS MENTIROSOS QUE NO CUMPLEN PROMESAS! JAMAS LO HARAN NO PUEDE SER! EL ME PROMETIO NO LASTIMARME!- se quejo de nuevo en voz muy alta llorando con mas intensidad de pronto se tranquilizo -Yo no debí irme con Sasori- hablo en tono bajo y arrepentido -Pe-pero el me beso y y yo no le correspondí porque tu si Gaara porque?- dijo llorando con los ojos cerrados sin consuelo alguno de pronto escucho algunos pasos rápidos ruidosos por el agua que se encontraba sobre el sácate y aquellos charquitos que se habían formado debajo de la lluvia se sentó toda empapada logrando divisar a un chico que corría a toda velocidad asía ella comenzó a llorar mas al notar de quien se trataba -Gaara- solo alcanzo a decir cuando sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba entre los brazos de el pelirojo que lloraba sin parar

-Perdóname Matsuri nose porque lo hice perdóname por favor- rogo el pelirojo Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos

-Me esta pidiendo perdón?- una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, abrazo con mas fuerza al pelirojo -No debí portarme así contigo Gaara perdóname tu a mi pero el fue el que me abrazo si no me moví fue porque no me lo esperaba me sorprendí demasiado te juro que para mi no fue especial el ya no lo es para mi- dijo la castaña totalmente arrepentida por aquel acto que no evito

-Ni yo debí dejarme besar por Sari, Matsuri eso es peor yo soy un idiota pero por lo mismo soy un idiota enamorado de ti me sentí tan lleno de rabia de mirar como te ibas con el me segué solo nose nose porque lo hice tal vez fue por desquitarme no lo entiendo perdóname Matsuri por favor- hablo decepcionado, enojado y triste el pelirojo aun abrazando a su amada

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad tanto tu como yo Gaara- respondió la castaña separándose del pelirojo para mirarlo a los ojos rojos que este tenia por llorar intento limpiar sus lagrimas sonrió al notar que aun salían sin parar además de la lluvia -Me perdonas por ser haberme ido con Sasori y defenderlo a el y a ti no?- pregunto la castaña con la mirada baja doliéndole cada palabra que decía -Si Matsuri te perdono, Me perdonas por ser un tipo posesivo, celoso idiota y por haber correspondido al beso de Sari?- respondió el pelirojo con otra pregunta el pelirojo sin dejar de ver a esa hermosa chica empapada que tenia frente a sus ojos -Claro que si- dijo Matsuri lanzándose de nuevo sobre el pelirojo para después plantarle un dulce beso bajo la lluvia que cada vez se tornaba mas apasionado separándose ya sin aliento -Te Amo Gaara- susurro la castaña al oído del nombrado consiguiendo estremecerlo por completo como amaba que le hablara al oído esa linda castaña -No mas que yo- consiguió como respuesta Matsuri

-Lamento acabar con este hermoso momento amor pero te resfriaras si no nos vamos ya a las cabañas- le dijo Gaara a Matsuri mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos mojados aun así suaves.

-Bien vamos rápido ya debe ser tarde- respondió con una sonrisa dándole un tierno beso a Gaara en los labios siendo bien recibido por este

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano abrasados -El amor lo supera todo- pensó Matsuri sonriendo.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

**La mañana siguiente. . .**

-KYA! que bien dormí!- se escucharon estas palabras como un grito reprimido de flojera que le siguió con un bostezo -Gaara- susurro la castaña mientras miraba a su lado a aquel único pelirojo que amaba, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. -Espera.- pensó abriendo los ojos como platos -AAAAAAH!- grito la castaña con todas sus fuerzas dando un gran brinco al tiempo haciéndola caer bruscamente de su cama, el pelirojo solo hiso un lindo puchero ante esto pero no despertó.

-QUE MIERDA HACE AQUI!- grito de nuevo la castaña totalmente sorprendida cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra apuntaba al pelirojo que dormía como un ángel. Matsuri gateo rápidamente de nuevo a su cama recargándose con sus codos en la orilla de esta sin dejar de ver con intriga al pelirojo.

-Me-me acosté con el?- dijo en voz baja llena de vergüenza mientras picaba con un dedo al pelirojo el cual aun no la tomaba en cuenta.

-NO, no, no o si?- aun picándolo su pensamiento se hacia mas grande.

-Si, no, no lo creo pe-pero porque no trae camisa, dios estoy desnuda?- se pregunto pero al ver su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que seguía con la ropa de ayer, sintiendo un gran alivio pero eso no sacaba de la curiosidad e intriga a la linda castaña.

-Y ,y si me violo! y si es un violador maniático sexual mas pervertido de lo que le conocí! AHH!- grito lo ultimo aun dudando mucho mas del pelirojo que parecía la persona mas tranquila y dulce del planeta dormido gateo hasta la pared de atrás aterrorizada.

-Hay Matsuri si serás estúpida no pienses eso, el jamás te aria daño- volvió a pensar soltando un gran suspiro -De verdad que soy infantil- se quejo la castaña

-Espera y si si?, no, no el jamás, pero y si si?, no! ya se!- la castaña muerta de intriga volvió a acercarse a su cama, sonriendo un poco al notar que Gaara sonreía entre sueños, levanto con cuidado la cobija su curiosidad la mataba se acerco un poco mas pero con el mas pequeño movimiento el pelirojo despertó tomándola por la muñeca para acercar a la castaña contra el, soltó una carcajada al ver a esta tan tensa y con la cara de intriga, curiosidad, confusión e inocencia pura en su rostro, Matsuri no se movía.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirojo con toda normalidad acariciando un brazo de Matsuri

-N-no- respondió nerviosa -No te muevas Matsuri te puede matar- pensó con "sagacidad" la linda ojos negros.

-Matsuri porque me miras así?- le vio ahora el también confundido

-No ,no tengo otros ojos- la castaña se tenso mas - Y si me mata?- pensó con paranoia.

-Matsuri que te pasa?- pregunto ahora preocupado pero sonriendo se miraba demasiado graciosa.

-Na-nada!- respondió en voz baja, al ver como el pelirojo se acercaba con peligrosidad asía ella - AH!- grito con fuerza dando un salto de nuevo , cayendo sobre el suelo gateando asía atrás con rapidez pegándose a la pared totalmente asustada, Gaara se carcajeo de nuevo para después arquear una ceja Que rayos le sucedía a esa chica?

-Porque te asustas?- el pelirojo se sentí sobre la cama mirando a Matsuri con una tierna sonrisa dispuesto a levantarse aun con la cobija enredada en su cintura camino con lentitud a la castaña que moría de miedo aun repegada a la pared.

-Mierda para ser un violador es demasiado sensual- pensó con los ojos tan abiertos como se podía una tremenda cara de miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-Que te pasa ya dime- pregunto el pelirojo caminando aun asía la castaña.

-Aléjate de mi, VIOLADOR MANIATICO SEXUAL AUN MAS PERVERTIDO DE LO QUE LE CONOSI!- le grito la castaña apuntándole con el dedo notando como el rostro del pelirojo cambiaba a uno muy serio ahora si comenzaba asustarse.

-Me descubriste- escucho por ultima vez antes de caer bruscamente sobre su cama

-Como mierdas llegue aquí- se dijo confundida pues eso había sido demasiado rápido pero algo la preocupo mas -Un pelirojo violador sensual esta sobre mi- pensó con miedo y horror asiendo que su rostro cambiara aun mas, de pronto sintió como la tomaba por las muñecas para que no se pudiera mover.

-Disculpa por engañarte Matsuri- escucho estas palabras que se ahogaban entre besos en su cuello la castaña debía admitirlo eso le causaba placer pero no se dejo convencer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito con mas fuerza comenzando a llorar sin parar -Déjame, no porfavor!- suplico la castaña pero algo la hiso que su rostro de miedo y horror cambiara a Horror y enojo para el pelirojo que yacía en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA! DEBISTE VER TU CARA JA JA JA JA- dijo el pelirojo apuntándole sin abrir los ojos Matsuri aun mas enojada por la burla del pelirojo y avergonzada por aquel pensamiento estupido de que su novio fuera un violador su rostro se enrojeció por completo.

-IDIOTA!- se escucho por todos el campo haciendo un gran eco.

-Eso tienes por pensar que soy un violador maniático sexual pf- a la ultima palabra el pelirojo comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo.

-No te burles! me asustaste!- le grito la castaña comenzando a llorar sin parar, el pelirojo la miro confundido y a velocidad luz corrió para abrazarla

-N-no no amor no llores- pidió con dulzura y asustado el pelirojo no quería verla llorar pero esta no paraba.

-Matsuri perdón yo no quise acerté llorar- volvió hablar levanto el rostro de la castaña para mirarla de frente notando como esta sonreía.

-Bien te perdono- respondio la castaña completamente feliz levantándose corriendo hasta su baño.

-Ma-MATSURI VEN ACA!- le ordeno enojado el pelirojo como se había atrevido a engañarlos sobre algo tan serio como las lagrimas de su amada?, se acerco al baño dando toques para que esta abriera.

-No! eso te ganas por hacerme enojar!- respondió desde adentro.

-Matsuri te ordeno que vengas aquí!- le grito el pelirojo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No! hey desde cuando me ordenas!- se quejo la castaña abriendo la puerta haciendo un dulce puchero, Gaara sonrió.

-Vez te saque- le dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta su cama ahora con mas tranquilidad pero Matsuri seguía haciendo puchero.

-Ahora si princesa a que vino ese pensamiento tan gracioso?- pregunto el pelirojo mirando con calidez a la castaña que estaba volteada al lado de la ventana como indignada.

-A nada- respondió con tono infantil miro a un lado notando al pelirojo que la miraba aun.

-Vamos Matsuri dime- Gaara la abrazo con dulzura por detrás escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de ella.

-Es que no recuerdo nada después de ayer que nos fuimos de la cueva bueno después de jugar y yo pensé mal.- dijo por fin la castaña jugando con sus dedos ya volteada para ver al hermoso pelirojo que sonreía.

-Oh si ya perdona oh entonces solo delirabas?- hablo confundido ahora sonrojado el pelirojo mirando a otro lado Matsuri no hablo.

-Eh esque ayer te dio por jugar a correr para alcanzarte de la nada y cuando entraste a la cueva ya no te mire y te encontré tirada en el suelo inconsciente, como no te gusta estrellarte con las cosas- dijo lo ultimo el pelirojo con algo de sarcasmo Matsuri al notarlo hiso de nuevo un puchero.

-Y entonces me trajiste aquí y decidiste quedarte a dormir conmigo pero no paso nada mas?- pregunto sonrojada.

-De hecho tu lo decidiste no me dejaste ir a mi cabaña ni por algo para dormir pero no importa, no no paso nada mas te tengo una buena noticia, no soy un violador!-le dijo el pelirojo burlándose comenzando a reír por lo bajo.

-HAY YA! perdón pero con lo que ha pasado antes no es nada raro pensar eso de ti- se defendió sacándole la lengua.

-Oye oye no fue mi culpa que seas tan descuidada y me dejaras ver tu pecho como si nada- ataco el pelirojo arrogante para hacer molestar a su novia.

-Yo no te deje ver mi pecho tu que me mirabas yo que iba saber que habría un pelirojo pervertido mirándome mientras me cambio de ropa eh?-

-Pues debiste comenzar desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo algo celoso de que otro de por casualidad igual que el la mirara.

-Te amo Gaara- susurro la castaña besándolo en los labios con pasión el pelirojo no se resistió ni un poco.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

**Horas mas tarde. . .**

-Hola familia!- entro Gaara muy feliz a su casa con una castaña muy linda detras de el tomandolo por la camisa.

-Matsuri?- arqueo la ceja Temari pero después sonrió de oreja a oreja -MATSURI!- grito corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, por fin somos cuñadas de nuevo- la rubia de cuatro coletas tenia como muñequita de trapo a la nombrada dándole vueltas y sacudiéndola llenándola de abrazos.

-Como supiste?- pregunto algo asfixiada la castaña pero sin regar de sonreír.

-No vendrías con el, hay tengo mil cosas que contarte, debemos hacer un complot en contra de Sari- le hablo en el oído a la castaña con un gracioso rostro de enojada encaminándola al cuarto de su hermano para platicar a gusto.

-A donde la llevas?- pregunto Gaara a su hermana pero esta solo le saco la lengua Gaara solo se quedo parado confundido pero decidió ignorarla y seguirla pero su decisión no llego a mucho cuando escucho la voz de su hermano llamándole.

-Gaara puedes venir un momento?- dijo algo serio y con un rostro triste al pelirojo el cual se preocupo al ver a su hermano así.

-Que pasa?-

-Vamos al comedor- Kankuro camino hasta el comedor tomando una carta que estaba en el centro -Adivina que es esto-

-Eh una carta?-dijo el pelirojo tomándola para investigarla

-De quien crees?-

-De mama solo ella manda cartas teniendo teléfono en casa.- respondió sonriendo al saber que era su madre.

-La lees o te lo digo de una vez?- pregunto su hermano recargándose sobre la mesa.

-Dime de una vez sabes que a mi no me gusta andar con rodeos- hablo Gaara preocupado.

-Léela mejor- dijo Kankuro notando como su hermano entornaba levemente los ojos.

El pelirojo entendido comenzó a leer.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

-Tenemos que vengarnos mira que esa zorra agh me da coraje es una puta!- se quejaba Matsuri frustrada por lo que le acababa de contar su cuñada.

-Nah solo hay que molestarla hasta el cansancio!- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola

-Molestarla? como, si claro haciéndole travesuras- hablo la castaña lo ultimo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Y porque no? mira no le aremos lo mismo que ella nos hiso pero si le aremos travesuras y su estancia aquí la peor decisión- dijo carcajeándose con una risa terrorífica Matsuri solo la miraba con una sonrisa y una gotita cayendo por su sien.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•● ๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●

-No- hablo el pelirojo bajando su mirada llena de tristeza -No ahora- .

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola lectoras o lectores( si es que los hay aun ^^')

Disculpen mucho mucho la tardanza pero estaba en examenes finales, proyectos, entrega de trabajos y ya sabran

cuantas cosas me dejaron por el final!

Bueno ahora escribiré mas seguido de verdad!

solo esperaba mis vacaciones para poder escribir con toda la calma que se pudiera!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad de corazón gracias! ;3

Espero sus reviews! :D y que les alla gustado este corto capitulo y que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo! :33

Que habrá leído Gaara de su madre que no le agrado mucho? :o

bueno lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo en la misma pagina el mismo cuento y con la misma autora y a la hora que quieran 8-) :D

Baybay! :D

ya pues BAYBAY! ;3


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola lectores! de nuevo estoy aqui HAHA deverdad que lamento la tardanza! **

**espero el capitulo sea de su agradio**

** Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, BLABLABLA yaselo saben 3  
**

* * *

Summer love. . .

Capitulo 11:**_ Amistades. . . y el principio de un final_**

* * *

-Que piensas hacer entonces Gaara?- pregunto el hermano del nombrado con algo de preocupación pues no le agradaba en lo absoluto ver a su hermano sufrir.

-No lose Kankuro, no quiero decírselo tal vez solo la preocupe o la entristezca! tal vez no debería decírselo no aun.- dijo cerrando los ojos intentando pensar en que momento se lo diría

-Yo creo que se lo debes decir será peor que le llegue de golpe la noticia.- aconsejo Kankuro con sabiduría, en ese momento entro un tercero.

-Pues Matsuri es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo además supongo que debe estar preparada para eso y no intentes escondérselo como si fuera una niña Gaara- hablo un joven castaño que se encontraba en la puerta captando la atención de ambos hermanos.

-O solo aprovecha tu tiempo con ella Gaara, podrán mirarse el próximo verano- hablo Kankuro dándole unos golpecitos a su hermano tratando de animarlo.

-Como Temari y yo.- dijo con una sonrisa Shikamaru sentándose al lado del pelirojo .

-Bien no me hare trisas la cabeza por esto! lo mejor será no pensar por ahora en el tiempo y pasarlo con ella pero no se lo digan ninguno de los dos me escucharon? yo se lo diré a Matsuri cuando lo crea indicado- Gaara se levanto entregándole la carta a su hermano.

-Decirme que?- se escucho al fondo una voz femenina que dejo paralizados a los 3 chicos que estaban en el lugar.

-Matsuri. . .- Mascullo el pelirojo algo nervioso acercándose a ella

-Si?- respondió con una dulce y feliz sonrisa esa que tanto la caracterizaba la castaña mientras lo tomaba por las manos y jugaba con ellas, el pelirojo por un momento se sintió culpable porque la dejaría sola tanto tiempo.

-Te amo.- le planto un dulce beso en los labios a la castaña que correspondió rapidamente.

-Que haremos hoy?- pregunto sonriente Matsuri con un brillito especial en los ojos, ese brillito que se formaba cada vez que miraba a Gaara aquel brillo que significaba amor puro.

-No se lo que quieras- Gaara la tomo de la mano dispuesto a salir de la cabaña pero Kankuro les llamo.

-No quieren ver películas en familia?- pregunto el castaño aprovechando que se encontraban todos juntos pues Temari acababa de bajar.

-Por mi esta bien- Matsuri miro como Gaara hiso un pequeño puchero causándole gracia -Quieres quedarte?- pregunto ella -Si no importa, pero todo todo el día mirando películas?-

-Si que tiene? será divertido- dijo Temari ahora abrazada de Shikamaru que miraba despreocupado todo - Y a mi cuando me?- hablo Shikamaru sin poder terminar su frase - dije que SI- Shikamaru miro a Temari con algo de miedo suspirando profundamente -Esta bien miremos películas-

-Y cuales están?- pregunto Matsuri dirigiéndose a la sala de la linda cabaña buscando algunas películas en un gran repertorio.

-Cual miramos primero Temari?-

-Notebook esta linda- respondió sacando la película con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-NO ROMANTICAS NO! mejor de acción! como RAMBO! SI AQUI ESTA!- alego Kankuro empujando a las dos chicas que se encontraban eligiendo películas sacando en pose de triunfo aquella película que tanto amaba, Rambo.

-No! esa película me aburre tiene mas partes que chuky muévete será Notebook y te callas- alego la rubia quitándole la película de las manos

-Tienen las mismas infórmate quieres, miraremos rambo y te callas Temari- respondió haciendo una gracioso puchero

-QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!- se escucho el grito que retumbo por todos los campos del lugar y la cabaña dejando casi sordos a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-QUE TE PASA PORQUE GRITAS TEMARI ME DEJASTE SORDO!- grito alegando Gaara quejándose de su hermana y sus reacciones.

-Tu también cállate- respondió la rubia brincando hacia su hermano pelirojo tomándolo por el cuello comenzando a tortúralo el cual solo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados intentando ignorar los gritos de su hermana.

-Escucho un sonidito como : Tiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo una aturdida Matsuri alegre recibiendo una mirada extraña de Shikamaru.

-No te duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír Matsuri?-

-Las tengo entumidas así que no- Shikamaru la volvió a mirar como bichito raro para después sonreír .

-Ya déjalo Temari!, bien miremos tu película romántica fea pero después miraremos Rambo- intento salvar a su hermano Gaara el castaño

-Bien bien, Shikamaru has palomitas, Gaara largo ve a traer papitas o fruta lo que sea, Kankuro corre por soda- ordeno la rubia con superioridad.

-Y ustedes que harán?- pregunto Gaara mirando a su hermana con desinterés.

-Nada, ve apresúrense- hablo la rubia feliz jalando del brazo a la castaña que miraba todo el alboroto sonriente y en silencio para sentarla sobre el gran sillón.

-Eso es trampa hagan a..- Kankuro no pudo terminar de hablar cuando pudo observar la silueta de su hermana frente a el mirándolo terroríficamente

- VE TRAE LA SODA!- grito la rubia enojada.

-YA VOY SEÑORA!- respondió el castaño haciendo como soldado escapando de su hermana antes de que lo atacara.

:::::::

-Eso es feminismo- se quejo el pelirojo haciendo un plato lleno de papitas de distintas marcas y algunas frutas.

-Acostúmbrate, ellas siempre tienen la razón y siempre se debe hacer todo como dicen- dijo completamente resignado Shikamaru.

-Creo que conoces a la perfección a Temari- hablo Kankuro mientras servía algunas bebidas.

-Desde la primera vez que la mire y trate con ella supe como seria y también entendí que ella seria para mi.- respondió Shikamaru recordando aquel momento donde conoció al amor de su vida sonriendo a la vez.

-Apuesto a que lo recordaste- respondió Kankuro dándole un golpecito - Aun así Shikamaru si te casas con mi hermana siento lastima por ti- el castaño le dio golpecitos en la espalda mientras suspiraba Shikamaru solo le miro serio, tenia algo de razón.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio haciendo lo que Temari les había mandado

::::::

-Idiotas machistas siempre hacemos algo por ellos, les pedimos la mínima cosa y hacen un circo!- decía Temari mientras acomodaba el idioma de la película, Matsuri solo la miraba sonriendo le encantaba la manera de ser de Temari era tan fuerte en todos los aspectos, nunca se daba por vencida, cuando quería algo siempre lo conseguía sin importar los medios que utilizara y sobre todo siempre estaba de buen humor bueno al menos con ella.

-Ya Temari te harás vieja mas rápido- Matsuri sintió la mirada preocupada de Temari en ese mismo instante

-Como que vieja?- pregunto asustada

-Dicen que si te enojas mucho o algo así te salen arrugas muy rápidamente sobre todo canas- respondió la castaña mirando por la ventana a algunas liebres que corrían fuera de la cabaña.

-No! jamás no dejare que pase eso ya no me enojare con ese par de idiotas o pareceré abuela antes de haber tenido hijos- la rubia tocaba su rostro sobándolo al mismo tiempo volvió a ver a la castaña que parecía que estaba hipnotizada mirando por la ventana -Estas bien?-

-Si porque?- Matsuri le miro con un poco de desinterés.

-No por nada-

-Ya aquí esta lo que pidieron reinas- hablo Kankuro con un tono de burla y sarcasmo

-Yay! por fin como tardaron- Temari corrió por las papitas para sentarse rápidamente en el sillón al lado de Shikamaru.

-Siento que hago mal quinteto- Kankuro suspiro como nunca antes lo había hecho mirando al par de parejitas que se encontraban detrás de el acaparando cada rincón del sillón mientras el estaba acostado en el suelo, por un momento se le vino la imagen de Sari sonriendo una de las pocas veces que esta le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera a alguien, enojado cerró los ojos porque demonios estaba pensando en ella? sacudió un poco su cabeza para voltear a ver de nuevo la película que acababa de comenzar.

:::::::

-Que hace esta bola de idiotas?- se pregunto una castaña de cabello largo mientras miraba a los jóvenes entretenidos mirando una película.- Que se creen- entorno los ojos con fastidio pero después estos se dirigieron hasta un joven castaño que miraba casi dormido la película sonrojándose un poco de verdad que el era lindo y muy masculino cosa que le agradaba al máximo duro unos 5 minutos mirando a Kankuro embobada hasta que logro salir de el encanto del castaño. Decidió ir a darse una ducha pues ya se sentía sucia.

::::::::

**Horas después. . .**

Ya estaba anocheciendo los jóvenes estaban levantados intentando desentumirse pues habían pasado toda la tarde sentados en ese momento se escucharon un sonido fuerte como de algo tronando causando que los 5 pegaran tremendo grito

-Que fue eso? - pregunto el pelirojo mirando por la ventana notando que había luces en el cielo y había comenzado a tronar aun mas veces.

-Son fuegos artificiales!- grito Matsuri apuntando afuera emocionada

-Que bonitos!- Temari se pego a la ventana como una niña asombrada

-Matsuri que día es hoy?- Shikamaru se le acerco a su amiga que lo miro con duda como intentando recordar

-Nose deja miro el calendario- Matsuri se alejo de ellos acercándose al calendario sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que día era - HOY ES EL FESTIVAL SHIKAMARU!- dijo entusiasmada la castaña

-Es hoy?, ya paso un año? déjame ver- se acerco a su amiga suspirando profundo en eso sintió demasiadas miradas sobre su persona volteo notando como todos los miraban con duda.

-Que festival?- pregunto Kankuro sentándose en el sillón

-El festival de la luna, lo hacen cada año va mucha gente sobre todos los del pueblo que son los que lo organizan- respondió Matsuri mientras se encaminaba hasta su pelirojo favorito.

-VAMOS!- grito Temari entusiasmada -Es muy lindo el año que conocí a Shikamaru fuimos y es muy romántico- se acerco con una cara picara a Matsuri y Gaara que se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo por como los miraba la rubia.

-Pero yo no tengo pareja así que me quedare aquí.- dijo Kankuro algo desanimado cerro sus ojos

-Yo se quien te puede acompañar y e notado que la vez con unos ojos- le hablo al oído Temari al castaño que la miro confundido.

-Pobre de ti que digas el nombre en alto Temari- sabía que su hermana era así de imprudente e inteligente pues le había descubierto.

-Bien ya todos tenemos pareja ahora iré con la zorrita para invitarla- dijo emocionada corriendo por las escaleras

-La zorrita?- pregunto extrañado Gaara

-Se refiere a Sari- Kankuro hablo con fastidio intentando ocultar la emoción.

-Que no la odia?- volvió a preguntar el pelirojo

-Todo sea por su hermano- hablo la castaña sin notar que hiso exaltar a uno de los chicos que estaban con ella.

::::::::

Escucho que alguien tocaba en su puerta se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente intento hacer que su voz no se escuchara quebrada.

-Quien?- hablo en alto para saber quien rayos la estaba molestando

-Soy Temari puedo entrar? - se escucho la voz de la rubia detrás de la puerta

-Temari? que podría querer ella de mi- hablo para ella misma la castaña que estaba roja de llorar tanto sintiendo un poco de felicidad al saber que por lo menos aquella rubia que tanto la odiaba quería saber algo de ella.

-Pasa- respondió con desinterés.

-Lo iba a hacer quisieras o no- la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ella acercándose a la cama de Sari para sentarse a su lado sin mirarla.

-Iremos al festival y quería saber si te gustaría ir con . . .- la rubia la miro atentamente notando sus ojos rojos e hinchados, podía ser la peor zorra del mundo pero por alguna razón a Temari no le agrado saber que estaba llorando en su mirada había demasiada tristeza se sintió un poco mal al ver el cabello de la castaña duro como piedra -SI FUNCIONO!- pensó la rubia recordando que había puesto un montón de miel y cosas de mas en el Shampoo de la castaña como venganza de que había besado a su novio, una venganza algo infantil pero era venganza - Estará llorando por eso?-

-Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia tomando del hombro a la castaña que seguía mirándola seria.

-Si estoy bien, que querías decirme? - pregunto secamente Sari intentaba hablar lo menos que se pudiera para que no notara que estaba llorando (intento fallido ya la había descubierto) , Temari miro a otro lado de la cama y observo algo que le llamo DEMACIADO la atención , una foto de Sari y Matsuri de pequeñas abrazadas ambas sonreían, -eran amigas- pensó, ya sabía que le sucedía.

-Espera vuelvo rápido- la rubia salió corriendo del cuarto.

:::::::::::

-Porque tarda tanto- el castaño seguía acostado en el sillón, Gaara y Matsuri estaban jugando haciéndose cosquillas mientras Shikamaru solo miraba como el atardecer se iba lentamente.

-Matsuri- le llamo la atención la rubia a su amiga que no dejaba de reír

-Mande Temari?- la castaña se alejo un poco para poder librarse del ataque que recibia departe de su novio.

-Ven- ordeno a lo que la castaña asintió muy entendida acercándose a ella, Temari la tomo de la muñeca llevándola a la cocina.

-Que pasa?- cuestiono Matsuri un poco seria por el rostro que tenía su amiga.

-Tu y Sari fueron amigas?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-Si. . . pero no me gusta hablar de eso- respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada con tristeza

-Bien no te torturare, no se porque abran peleado pero quiero pedirte un favor- la rubia tomo de las manos a Matsuri que la miro con mucha duda sabía que si Temari le pedía algo no sería nada fácil.

-Puedes ir tu a invitarla al festival? yo quedare con los chicos para ver qué a que hora nos iremos anda anda por favor- rogo la rubia, no sabia por que razón lo hacía al principio pero al notar la mirada que había puesto Matsuri sabía que ayudaría a que su linda amiga fuera un poco mas feliz.

-Pe- pero no te tomara mucho tiempo ve tu- Matsuri estaba intentando evitar una situación incomoda

-Ve anda corre - la jalo de las manos encaminándola a la puerta de el cuarto de Sari.

-Pero Temari yo- Intento luchar por última vez pero al ver que la nombrada no estaba ya decidió rendirse, jamás podría con ella, toco la puerta de Sari tres veces.

-Sari puedo pasar?- pregunto detrás de la puerta no sabía porque pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

::::

-Ma-Matsuri- la castaña volvió a limpiar sus ojos que estaban aun mas hinchados dejo la foto que tenia un rato mirándola mientras lloraba, deverdad extrañaba a su amiga, no sabía en que momento había sucedido que comenzó a extrañarla, a arrepentirse de todo lo que le había hecho al fin de cuentas Matsuri siempre había estado allí para ella y tal vez este día no sería la excepción.

-Sari estas allí?- escucho de nuevo que la llamaba, definitivamente era Matsuri.

-Si, pasa- respondió secamente, observando como Matsuri cerraba la puerta detrás y caminaba asía ella.

-Sari ire . . .- Matsuri abrió sus ojos como platos y su rostro se torno a uno de preocupación completa, la castaña impulsivamente abrazo a Sari que solo se quedo paralizada al sentir de nuevo un abrazo de Matsuri, un abrazo que le dejaba en claro que pasara lo que pasara Matsuri siempre estaría con ella.

-No llores, no llores, no llores- Decía y repetía y repetía Matsuri sin dejar de abrazar a Sari que al salir de su asombro respondió su abrazo

-MATSURI- grito con fuerza comenzando a llorar sin fin de verdad extrañaba a su amiga, extrañaba que le diera consejos, que la hiciera reír, que se preocupara por ella, que la cuidara como antes lo hacía, sin embargo algo ganaba la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento de haber lastimado tanto a esa chica que siempre la apoyo no podía creer que fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño a Matsuri y que aun así ella la abrazara o simplemente se le acercara.

-Ya Sari no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, por favor- pidió Matsuri mientras jugaba con el cabello de su amiga sintiéndolo duro quedando un poco confundida. -Que te paso?- pregunto sin conseguir respuesta o más bien lo que esperaba escuchar.

-PERDONAME- volvió a hablar Sari sin dejar de llorar abrazando a Matsuri con más fuerza ahora la chica de cabello corto se había quedado en shock. De verdad Sari le estaba pidiendo que la perdonara?, pero si ella era la persona mas orgullosa del planeta, debía ser una broma, Matsuri dejo de abrazarla para verla a los ojos.

-Porque me pides perdón?- respondió Matsuri con su sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera solo logrando que Sari llorara mas, no podía creer que Matsuri fuera tan bondadosa.

-Pe- perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, por toda la envidia que he sentido asía ti, perdóname por alejarme de ti por un hombre ahora entiendo porque le gustabas tu, pero, pero no me importa ya perdóname Matsuri te necesito como no tienes una idea- Sari hablaba con desesperación por escuchar una respuesta directa de Matsuri.

-Te perdono, solo si dejas de llorar- Matsuri comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas a su mejor amiga. . . eso era y así seria por siempre su mejor amiga.

-ERES UN PAN DE DIOS- le grito abrazándola con felicidad y aliviada Sari-No me odias?- pregunto esta aun recibiendo el abrazo de Matsuri.

-No, nunca lo aria, solo te portaste mal, cometiste errores igual que todos los seres humanos, y tu sabes mas que nadie que yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, recuérdalo fue nuestro pacto- Matsuri estaba feliz por fin podía estar en paz cerca de su amiga.

-Oye pero ya basta de llorar límpiate y vamos al baño para acomodarte el cabello que el festival ya comenzó y llegaremos tarde ven- le dijo Matsuri tomando a Sari de la mano dirigiéndola al baño para enjuagarle bien el cabello.

:::::::::

**1 hora después . . .**

-Pasamos por Matsuri y nos vamos- dijo Temari mientras se terminaba de acomodar el cabello frente a un espejo en su cuarto al lado de Sari.

-Ya estas lista Temari?- pregunto Sari que estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

-Si ya vamos- Temari se levanto dispuesta a salir.

En la puerta principal les esperaban Shikamaru y Kankuro los cuales quedaron embobados al ver bajar a las 2 chicas, por su puesto cada uno tenia su mirada sobre aquella que amaban. . .

Temari llevaba un vestido rosa y gruesas rayas blancas con un pequeño cinto de cuero café con unas sandalias del mismo color que el cinto, se miraba provocadoramente adorable. Sari llevaba un vestido ajustado a todo su cuerpo negro con algunos detalles grises y tacones ligeramente altos negros.

Ambas parecían reinas.

-Como me miro?- pregunto Temari dándose una vuelta lentamente frente a su novio.

-Perfecta- le susurro al oído Shikamaru logrando que la rubia se sonrojara levemente.

-Vamos por Gaara y Matsuri- dijo sin mas Temari saliendo rápidamente de la castaña siendo seguida por la pareja de castaños que no decía absolutamente nada.

:::::

-Matsuri apresúrate!- le grito desde la puerta de su cuarto a la chica, pues esta lo había sacado para que no la mirara mientras se arreglaba.

-Déjame cambiarme en paz Gaara- le respondió Matsuri desde el otro lado.

-Pues que estas haciendo, la ropa o que?- pregunto ya arto el pelirojo cerrando los ojos con fastidio pues ya llevaba un poco más de una hora esperando a Matsuri.

-Ya, ya deja de estar llorando ya termine- Gaara levanto la mirada quedando completamente hipnotizado por la belleza de la castaña en verdad se miraba hermosa mas que siempre la miro de pies a cabeza no podía creer que tenia a semejante mujer a su lado. Matsuri llevaba un vestido ligero con flores de colores claros y espalda descubierta, con tirantes anchos ajustado solo en la cintura, como siempre marcando sus hermosas curvas, y unas sandalias color marrón.

Matsuri noto como Gaara la miraba haciendo que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo -Va-vamos ya deben estar afuera- la castaña sonrojada le tendió la mano a su novio que aun no dejaba de mirarla, este la tomo levantándose para quedar frente a ella, Gaara acarició lentamente el rostro de la castaña acercándose poco a poco dispuesto a darle un beso pero en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta de abajo cosa que lo hiso entornar los ojos, Matsuri solo sonrió -Vamos- apretó un poco su mano para después bajar.

-En cuanto llegamos, suerte la suya no los interrumpimos- dijo Temari en todo pícaro haciendo que la parejita se tornara completamente de rojo, Gaara respondió con un puchero volteando su rostro

-Ya vamos- hablo el pelirojo

-Ja! no lo negaron!- apunto acusadoramente a la pareja la rubia

-Que te importa Temari, vamos- dijo con algo de dificultad el pelirojo, su hermana lograba ponerlo nervioso aunque el supiera que no había hecho nada "malo" junto a Matsuri, cuando termino su oración volvió a tomar de la mano a Matsuri para comenzar a caminar al festival

-Que emoción! vamos en parejitas- dijo una emocionada Sari, Kankuro la miro extrañado - _Parejitas?, que le pasa_- pensó Kankuro algo confundido, Sari se miraba mas feliz que lo normal

-Cuando llegaremos?- pregunto Kankuro fastidiado de caminar tanto

-Ya llegamos- dijo Matsuri emocionada apuntando a un lago largo con un puente atravesado de el otro lado había montones de luces y mucha gente, niños jugando, tiendas por todas partes y un escenario donde había un grupo de personas tocando música animada.

-Yay por fin! vamos- Sari jalo del brazo a Kankuro con una gran sonrisa adentrándose al puente mientras corría, Kankuro la siguió sin dejarla de ver sonrojándose al mirar lo hermosa que era la sonrisa de esa castaña.

-Vamos Gaara- hablo Matsuri abrazándolo de lado para comenzar a caminar al mismo ritmo que el, Gaara solo miraba todo un sorprendido de la gran fiesta que eran capaces de hacer un pueblo de tan pocas personas, el ambiente se notaba animado, era extraño nunca había estado en un lugar así normalmente eran antros y lugares llenos de chicas sexys y fáciles, cerveza además música fuerte, callendo en cuenta lo diferente que era la vida de Matsuri a la de el, eran dos mundos completamente opuestos, el acostumbrado siempre a las grandes ciudades, con carros y personas de todo tipo en todas partes, fiestas y la misma rutina de siempre en cambio Matsuri era una chica de la naturaleza había sido criada entre la naturaleza entre las plantas, los animales y en un pueblo pequeño donde todos eran una familia, todos se conocían y todos se llevaban muy bien entre muchas otras cosas, no podía creer que se había enamorado de una persona que fuera tan completamente distinta a el, era por eso que amaba a Matsuri era distinta a todo lo que conoció en su corta vida, le mostro que hay más cosas por ver y sentir más que mujeres, fiestas y cerveza, pero ahora lo que le comenzó a preocupar era que la dejaría, que se alejaría de ella y el se sentía inútil por no poder evitarlo, mucho menos decírselo, debía ser pronto antes de que le llegara la noticia tan de sorpresa a la castaña o de una mala boca.

La noche estaba animada, había bandas tocando distintos tipos de música, muchos lugares de juegos de azar y suerte, vendedores de comida y algodones de azúcar. Había mas gente de lo normal y de distintas ciudades.

Matsuri estaba feliz disfrutando del buen ambiente y en momentos le cantaba a Gaara algunas canciones que se sabía intentando animarlo pues este estaba algo serio, a ella no le sorprendía en lo absoluto pero tenía la ligera duda de porque estaba tan serio su novio, pasadas ya las horas y el grupo de amigos cansados de tanto caminar decidieron sentarse en una pequeña isla de sacate que había en el lugar un poco lejos del ruido y de la gente ..

-Agh ya no aguanto mis pies- dijo quejándose la castaña de cabello largo mientras se quitaba los tacones que tenia puestos.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre traer tacones a una feria- Kankuro la miro burlescamente

-Pues yo no, aun tengo energía además falta la mejor parte- dijo una sonriente Matsuri que comía un algodón de azúcar rosa mientras le daba un poco a Gaara, este solo abría la boca y lo comía.

-Cierto ya casi será hora – respondió Shikamaru mirando el cielo abrazado de Temari que comenzaba a quedarse dormida de lo agotada que se encontraba pues ella, Matsuri y Sari se la habían pasado casi todo el rato corriendo de un lado a otro ganando peluches y cuadros, bailando al ritmo de la música

Matsuri se levanto de golpe y tomo la mano de Gaara cosa que hiso que este la mirara extrañado

-Pasa algo?-

-Ven, quiero caminar un poco si no me quedare dormida- dijo la castaña que se encontraba algo ansiosa , el pelirojo fue jalado por la castaña caminando a gran velocidad, eso no era querer caminar , algo tenia planeado Matsuri, después de caminar en un silencio incomodo Gaara noto que se encontraban mas lejos de la feria y que habían llegado a un muelle, el lugar estaba poco habitado y la castaña se miraba algo frustrada, se adentraron al muelle hasta llegar al barandal.

-Esto comienza a ser raro Matsuri, pasa algo?- el pelirojo la miro confundido pues no sabia distinguir la expresión que tenia Matsuri en su rostro si era de felicidad o era de frustración , ansia o el que sabia .

-Cuando te iras?- pregunto Matsuri sin rodeos, mirando hacia otro lado con tristeza.

-Sabias que esto pasaría pronto- dijo Gaara tomándola del mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Si lo sabia, y . . – la castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta , sintió como si se ahogara.

-Matsuri- dijo en tono bajo Gaara mirándola con tristeza

-Te amo Gaara, pero tengo que decirte algo de verdad importante- Gaara presintió algo malo y así fue.

-Me iré yo también, con mi madre, ella me quiere con ella y quiere estar conmigo en América- Gaara sintió su mundo desfallecer, sabía que el se iría pero en cualquier momento podría volver a verla si ella se quedaba en ese pequeño pueblo, tampoco podía tenerla allí esperándole pero mierda AMERICA? El jamás podría ir a América, perderían el contacto rápidamente y el no sabría que hacer sin ella en su vida eso era demasiado se sintió enojado, frustrado, triste, todos sus sentimientos se vieron encontrados que demonios.

-Desde hace cuanto lo sabes Matsuri?- pregunto en tono seco no sabía que hacer se sentía confundido

-Un tiempo, no mucho, un mes casi o más o menos no recuerdo- dijo bajando la cabeza con vergüenza

-Porque no me habías dicho?- Gaara la fulmino con la mirada cosa que a la castaña no le agrado para nada

-Porque no sabía como reaccionarias, ahora solo quiero estar contigo y pasarla bien pero toda esta noche has estado extraño muy serio como si te molestara algo- dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada.

-Pues si, me molestaba algo pero ahora me molesta mucho mas tu algo, porque no me habías dicho que te ibas tan lejos? Cuanto tiempo, cuando!- el pelirojo estaba furioso y comenzaba a ponerse agresivo y levanto la voz más de lo debido, tenía miedo, miedo de perderla no podía controlarse.

-Hey imbécil, ya se que debí haberte dicho antes pero no es para que me hables así o me trates asi- Matsuri ya molesta por la manera en la que se lo había tomado el pelirojo.

-Grosera- respondió Gaara reprimiéndose un montón de insultos que pudo haberle dicho antes de haberse enamorado tan perdidamente de ella cruzándose de brazos volteando a otro lado.

-Perdóname si?, no quise ocultarlo tanto tiempo, me iré por un tiempo digamos que indefinido , mi madre solo me lo dijo sin preguntarme más bien fue una orden – Matsuri tomo las manos de Gaara

-Te amo, se que no me quieres lastimar por eso. .- a la castaña se le corto la voz, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso alguno.

-Matsuri?- pregunto preocupado el pelirojo buscando la mirada de Matsuri que se encontraba perdida mirando sus manos juntas. Ella lo beso mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, rodeo el cuello del pelirojo haciendo el beso mas apasionado Gaara solo decidió seguirlo disfrutarlo sin sospechar lo peor la tomo de la sintura y la acerco mas a el, Matsuri se separo lentamente de el.

-Tengo que dejarte, Gaara, mañana me voy- en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, de distintos colores y formas cubriendo el cielo , Gaara solo abrio sus ojos como nunca antes lo habia hecho su rostro se descompuso por completo, No podía creerlo . . .

* * *

Holaa de nuevo a todos!

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo! Lamento demasiado la distancia pero después de una ruptura amorosa de un año 8 meces les apuesto que muchas perderían la inspiración u_u

Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo continuar el fic, pero las distracciones, banderitas , la escuela entre otras cosas se me fue el tiempo! Pero ya estoy de vuelta , reponiéndome de este maldito amorrr 8-) que solo sabe torturar L ahahaha bueno pues! Espero sus reviews! Si esque aun hay lectores! Enserio ojala les alla gustado el capitulo, es el primero en el que tardo tanto para escribirlo! Haha, se acerca el final uuuuuuuuy ¡ quieren que pase algo en especifico? Pueden decirme y ayudarme haha con esta inspiraciónnnnn que casi no llega u.u

Bueno ya escribi mucho ls amooooooooooooooo deverdad!

Adiosin cuídense y si tienen internet y ganas de leer, nos vemos! 3 .


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summer love. . .**

**_Por siempre contigo . . ._**

* * *

_-Matsuri?- pregunto preocupado el pelirojo buscando la mirada de Matsuri que se encontraba perdida mirando sus manos juntas. Ella lo beso mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, rodeo el cuello del pelirojo haciendo el beso más apasionado Gaara solo decidió seguirlo disfrutarlo sin sospechar lo peor la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, Matsuri se separo lentamente de el._

_-Tengo que soltarte, Gaara, mañana me voy- en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, de distintos colores y formas, Gaara solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos. No podía creerlo . . . _

* * *

-Como que mañana Matsuri? Te vas mañana y hasta ahora me lo dices?- le dijo desesperado el joven, por su rostro corrían lagrimas, nunca había llorado, no así.

-Lo lamento Gaara, enserio pero nose que hacer no me quiero ir aun, todo se apresuro demasiado, no te quejes pude haberme ido sin avisar- dijo excusándose la castaña cruzándose de brazos, intentaba cambiar de ambiente pues el pelirojo había logrado ponerlo demasiado tenso, a lo lejos se lograba apreciar una dulce y lenta melodía, romántica como una balada. .

_"I wanna hold the hand inside you, I wanna take the breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing,I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life, you go in shadows, You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness, Colors your eyes with what's not there"_

-Matsuri es enserio? Tan poco te importa?- pregunto el pelirojo enojado, Matsuri le limpio las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas del pelirojo, por un momento cambiaron de rol, bien si uno no era fuerte el otro debía serlo, si no sería un desastre y demasiado sufrimiento, en este caso a la mujer le había tocado ser la fuerte, por los dos, ella le sonrió de una manera dulce tranquilizando un poco, solo un poco al pelirojo.

-No llores, estaré siempre contigo, tu y yo estaremos juntos hasta el final, por mi cuenta corre que esta no será nuestra última noche juntos- hablo Matsuri dándole un tierno beso al pelirojo ese que solo a el le dedicaba, que a ninguno otro le había dado no con tanto amor, y estaba segura que a el seria al único que amaría y le daría su tiempo, pues bien Matsuri era una chica muy difícil y el la había enamorado en poco tiempo , muy poco tiempo a decir verdad, ella jamás lo dejaría, algún día volvería tal vez no sería pronto y esperaba que tampoco fuera demasiado tarde.

_"Fade into you, Strange you never knew  
Fade into you, I think its strange you never knew"_

-No te quiero dejar- Gaara la abrazo fuertemente la castaña recibió su abrazo recargándose en su pecho, alcanzando escuchar los latidos del corazón del pelirojo, este latía demasiado rápido –tranquilízate- intento calmar Matsuri – Este no es el fin- .

-Y si si lo es?-

-Te aseguro que no lo es- se acomodo mas en el pecho del pelirojo ya mas tranquilo, cerrando sus ojos, amaba como la abrazaba, sentirse en su calor, sentirse cuidada sabia que con el jamás le pasaría nada malo, que siempre estaría bien junto con el, sentirse segura, deseada y sobre todo amada.

-A qué hora te irás?-

_A stranger's light comes on slowly, A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head, And then it's smiles cover your heart I think its strange you never knew, I think its strange you never knew"_

-Dejemos de hablar de eso si?- Matsuri sabía que no soportaría mas pensando que se alejaría tanto de el, pues aunque lo dijera ella no estaba segura de si lo volvería a ver, no quería preocuparlo pero por dentro sentía morir y un miedo que jamás había sentido, tenía miedo de que el la olvidara, que conociera a otra chica que lo hiciera sentir mejor que ella, sabía que solo tenía 16 años pero de verdad sentía el amor, sabía que el era para ella, eran perfectos, el uno para el otro, tenían el mismo carácter, mierda, sentía una lagrima caer por su mejilla, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amado para esconder su tristeza y sus lagrimas.

-Esta bien, puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto el pelirojo ya tranquilizado y resignado, confiaba en las palabras de Matsuri, sabía que esa no sería la última vez.

-El que quieras- dijo la castaña aun escondida en su pecho.

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-

Matsuri sintió su rostro arder como nunca antes, las lagrimas dejaron de salir, y sus ojos se abrieron por impulso, a que se refería con dormir con ella esa noche? Pues bien en estos tiempos dormir con un hombre ya no significaba lo que decía, era algo un poco mas pervertido, comenzó ponerse nerviosa, le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con el? Pero como, ella aun no estaba lista, comenzó a intentar dar una respuesta, para esto Gaara ya había notado el estado de la castaña comenzando a reír a carcajadas por la expresión que había puesto esta – Eres una pervertida- le dijo con una mirada picara y una sonrisa de medio lado , cosa que hiso enfadar mucho a la castaña

-A, a que te refieres lépero?- le respondió en defensa propia apuntándolo

-Ya te he dicho que es malo apuntar a la gente, pervertida, que tanto te admiras de mi- le dijo el atacado entre risas, la chica se miraba hermosa, ahora sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmesí que la hacia lucir tierna e inocente, bueno no tanto.

-Porque me dices pervertida, yo, yo no hice nada ni dije nada- Matsuri cruzo sus brazos y dio media vuelta recargándose en el barandal.

-Que pensaste cuando te pregunte eso- le dijo el pelirojo en un tono sensual abrazándola por la espalda.

-Pues, que querías dormir conmigo en mi cama con los ojos cerrados sin nada mas, que otra cosa pude pensar pff, pff, pffff- mintió vilmente , Gaara solo sonrió – Lo que calme tu llanto amor- le dijo acercándose a ella – SI o no?-

-Si o no que?- se hiso la desentendida pues solo la había confundido mas, a que demonios se refería con esa pregunta?

-Puedo dormir contigo hoy- le dijo al oído logrando que la castaña se pusiera más nerviosa, le mordió la oreja sin mucha fuerza haciendo que la chica riera de nerviosismo y lo alejara un poco, le miro el rostro, de nuevo estaba sonrojada, amaba ponerla nerviosa, quedaron de frente él , la tomo por la cintura casi abrazándola mirándola a los ojos, sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco, solo ella podía causar algo así en el, con su mirada tan profunda como si tratara de descifrar algo más sobre el, llena de curiosidad y por supuesto amor.

-Si , si puedes- respondió ella tocándole la nariz al pelirojo –volvamos o pensaran mal- dijo la chica dispuesta a irse pero el la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola la jalo hacia el para volver a tenerla de frente, acaricio su rostro con lentitud, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica escondiendo su mirada –Escuchas esa música?- le dijo suavemente al oído –Si, que pasa?- pregunto la castaña algo ingenua, la canción era tranquila y lenta, con una voz muy suave y dulce interpretando la melodía.

_"I'm caught in the symmetry of your mind, But I'm not happier than you  
I'm caught in the symmetry of your mind, But I'm not happier than you  
Did I really see you, Or was it a dream?  
Dreaming that it was seamless, Not a trace of wrong"_

-Baila conmigo- le pidió el pelirojo tomando su mano besándola con cuidado, la castaña se sonrojo un poco y asintió, se recargo en el pecho del pelirojo que la abrazo moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba lejos pero se podía apreciar muy bien, era una canción que sonaba triste y a la vez romántica, Gaara la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, no quería soltarla nunca, en verdad deseaba que en ese mismo momento el tiempo se detuviera por siempre y quedarse así con ella toda la vida . . .

_"Wrong words that we have spoken, Little did we know  
No bigotry, No tears shed, Oh if...  
Only you'd try to be polite, Thinking you were right  
Only to find that you're unkind, But ironically you will always be  
Belle of the ball at least to me. ."_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar por el rostro de la castaña, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba aferrada al cuerpo de Gaara, como había llegado ese día tan rápido?, porque no lo había previsto, porque de todo el universo tenía que pasarle a ella, como era que había terminado en esa situación, llorando por un hombre, por un amor, que temía perder para siempre, ella se había jurado jamás hacerlo y ahora se veía abrazada de un chico maravilloso, que la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir o ni siquiera sabía que existían esas sensaciones, Gaara se dio cuenta de esto pero no tuvo mucho más que decir, se acerco un poco al oído de Matsuri –Todo estará bien- aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como ella se aferraba más a el y apretaba sus puños, comenzando a llorar mas. . .

_"I'm caught in the symmetry of your mind, But I'm not happier than you  
But my words are frail, Not audible they do  
Not even convince me, Perhaps they are untrue"_

-No te quiero perder Gaara, si te enamoras de otra? Si cambias no sabré que hacer- dijo la castaña con su rostro escondido y la voz entrecortada.

-No temas, que yo no me enamorare nunca de nadie mas, dudo de la existencia de una mujer mejor que tu, que me haga sentir todo lo que tu me has hecho descubrir, no seas tonta mi amor, hagamos un pacto- dijo el pelirojo alejándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos rojos y mojados de la chica limpiando poco a poco las lagrimas.

-Un pacto de qué?- pregunto confundida -Nunca uno sin el otro- dijo el pelirojo rápidamente, haciendo sonreír un poco a Matsuri, que lo beso profunda y lentamente , se separó de el y sonrió mas –Pacto hecho-

_"Truly with you the worst is always true, I gave you all the benefits  
Of all the doubts I had, Never hoped to be as benign as me  
Funny how you always get through, But ironically you will always be  
Belle of the ball at least to me"_

-Ahora si, vamos o pensaran mal- dijo el pelirojo, tomando desprevenida a la castaña cargándola entre sus brazos ella solo se sonrojo, exactamente como cuando se conocieron, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en sus miradas por unos minutos, Matsuri lo abrazo por el cuello –Te cansaras- aseguro –No paso la primera vez, no pasara la segunda- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –Te amo- susurro a su oído, ella sonrió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

-Estos pillines donde estarán? – Kankuro se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro entre unos árboles y algunas florecillas inquieto.

- Si hablas de nosotros aquí estamos- se escucho una voz ronca masculina desde lo obscuro y los arbustos.

-Tardaron años, donde rayos estaban?- pregunto Shikamaru con su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Temari , que acariciaba el cabello del castaño acurrucándolo poco a poco.

-Por allí, paseando , que les importa? , vámonos andando que se puso obscuro y duraremos mas para llegar- Respondió Gaara mientras inventaba un camino a las cabañas, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo jalo un poquito hacia atrás, volteo enfadado, dándose cuenta que era Matsuri quien lo detenía en su camino.

-Eh , Gaara vas por el camino equivocado, es por acá, síganme- Matsuri lo jaloneo un poco más al lado contrario de donde se encontraban.

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

Los jóvenes cansados por las largas horas que habían pasado caminando, riendo , comiendo, otros peleando terminaron casi agonizando al llegar a sus respectivos hogares temporales.

Gaara no quiso separarse ni un solo segundo de _su _castaña , decidió dormir con ella aquella noche, su última noche junto a ella quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo dejaría de mirarla, así que no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo aquella noche. .

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

-Gaara, deja de mirarme, no puedo dormir si no me dejas de ver.- se quejo la castaña acostada con el pelirojo de su corazón, el brazo de este era la almohada de aquella noche de Matsuri, por lo que el podía mirarla con perfecta claridad y no dejaba de hacerlo, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la chica, por vergüenza, ya no tenía idea de cómo se miraba si bien o mal y no quería que el la mirara aquella ultima noche con un mal aspecto, pero este no cedía a dejar de mirarla y al parecer no tenía intención de ceder.

-No.- respondió rápidamente acariciándole el rostro lentamente a la chica que lo miraba con un tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas, y la luz de la luna iluminando su cuerpo perfectamente. No quería dejar de mirarla y no lo iba a hacer, esa noche no dormiría y no le importaba, la apreciaría hasta el fin de aquel día.

Matsuri suspiro fuertemente al parecer era una lucha perdida, rindiéndose sin protestar un poco más, le dedico un corto pero tierno beso a Gaara antes de quedar dormida con los brazos de él rodeándola por completo. Le encantaba como ese hombre la hacía sentir tan segura, cuidada y querida. Simplemente lo adoraba, no quería dejarlo ir pero era algo inevitable, al igual que aquella lagrima que se le escapo al pensar que lo dejaría al amanecer, en ese momento sintió que Gaara le besaba la mejilla justo por donde corría aquella lagrima traicionera, sonrió, no había nada más perfecto que aquel momento, en su vida jamás había deseado con tantas ganas que el tiempo se paralizara, cerro un poco mas sus ojos, se apretó mas en el cuerpo del pelirojo y durmió, le esperaba un día largo y tenía que tener fuerza para soportarlo . .

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

**La mañana siguiente. .**

Como lo había pensado, Gaara se había quedado dormido al salir el sol, se dio cuenta por que dejo de apretarla tanto como hacia unas horas antes. Sonrió al mirarlo tan tranquilo, con su rostro lleno de paz y una sonrisa traviesa medio formada en sus labios. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo, seguro el también estaba cansado, decidió dejarlo dormir en lo que ella se arreglaba y acomodaba sus cosas, camino hacia el reloj era temprano las 7: 00 am, se volvió dirigiéndose al baño, se miro en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, su corto cabello se las había arreglado para enredarse lo más que pudo y su maquillaje de la noche anterior se le había esparcido por los ojos, torció el gesto y sonrió ante su pensamiento.

-_Parezco mapache o una puta golpeada, opto por la segunda_- pensó aun sonriendo, burlándose de su apariencia, sobándose las mejillas, después se tallo un poco más los ojos. Se miro el resto del cuerpo, su sonrisa se hiso aun mas grande al notar su "pijama" de aquella noche, solo llevaba encima una camisa de su novio que se había quedado algunos días antes en su casa, no recordaba porque había elegido esa camisa como su pijama pero había dejado su aroma por todo su cuerpo, se quito la camisa quedando semidesnuda con un bóxer negro corto y su sostén blanco, volvió a hacer un mal gesto al darse cuenta que debía ducharse y removerse aquel delicioso y embriagador aroma que tenia ahora su cuerpo, no se quejo mas y se adentro a la bañera. Perdió allí 30 minutos sin darse cuenta, pues se había relajado demás, quedándose un poco dormida allí dentro, el agua tibia la había envuelto en su manto acurrucándola hasta dejarla casi inconsciente, salió de la bañera sin mucha prisa y con cuidado para no resbalarse, era lo suficientemente torpe como para tropezarse incluso con el aire. Se envolvió en su toalla con mucho cuidado se miro al espejo notando que el maquillaje no se había ido por completo , tomo un poco de crema y con un papel comenzó a terminar de removerlo, cuando termino salió del baño al cuarto en busca de ropa para después ponerse a acomodar todas sus cosas en su maleta, en solo pensarlo le dio un retortijón en el estomago causándole nauseas y un mareo , se recargo en la pared respiro profundo y después soltó todo el aire dentro de ella ,relajándose un poco más. Tomo un short claro algo roto con un cinto café para adornarlo un poco más, con una blusa con pequeñas flores café, de tirantes, ese día hacia calor así que decidió estar lo más descubierta que pudiera, cogió unas sandalias sin amarre y como adorno coloco una pulsera en su tobillo, se maquillo un poco, recogió su cabello con un chongo pequeño que apenas le salía debido a su cabello corto, se miro de nuevo al espejo –Ahora todo está mejor- sonrió al agradarle como se miraba y después soltó un fuerte y profundo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, sabía que le esperaba un día difícil y quería estar lo más preparada posible, en ese momento sintió como la tomaban por la cintura unos suaves y fuertes brazos se asusto pues no lo esperaba, se volvió y lo miro a los ojos arrepentida de haber hecho tanto ruido.

-Te desperté?- pregunto con un poco de vergüenza pues sabía que el pelirojo solo había dormido unas cuantas y pocas horas.

-Haces mucho ruido.- le dijo en tono de queja a la castaña que se avergonzó mas.

-Lo lamento, pero tampoco fui yo la que te dijo que me miraras toda la noche dormir, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa e interesante en la tierra-

-Para mí, lo eres- le respondió Gaara besándola en la frente para después alejarse de ella encaminándose a la puerta –Quieres desayunar?-

-No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos- se sintió rara al decir eso, pues era algo muy común en ella estar comiendo cada que se le daba oportunidad, tenía como una pequeña obsesión por siempre estar masticando algo, y ese día no se le antojaba nada.

-Te hará daño, quien sabe a que hora podrás volver a comer, que quieres que te haga?- Gaara torció el gesto pues quería que su novia ese día se sintiera lo menos mal posible.

-No tengo hambre Gaara, enserio, no se me antoja nada, no quiero comer, no me obligues si?-

-Te obligare porque no quiero que te desmayes en pleno vuelo-

-No quiero-

-Matsuri- la regaño el pelirojo un poco molesto, pero su alegata se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de la cabaña de Matsuri, había comenzado a sonar, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, ambos sabían quién era, la castaña se dirigió abajo dispuesta a contestar, cada escalera que bajaba la ponía mas y mas nerviosa, suspiro cuando llego al teléfono, lo tomo y contesto.

-Buenos días mama- Matsuri se sentía feliz de saber que ahora pasaría mas tiempo con su madre pero su felicidad se acababa cuando recordaba el precio que debía pagar por estar con la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Mi niña hermosa preciosa como amaneciste?- se escuchó una voz bastante alegre e hiperactiva del otro lado del teléfono, matsuri no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre se volvió para recargarse sobre la mesa y poder mirar fijamente al pelirojo que la observaba sin hacer gesto alguno.

-Muy bien mama y tu? Como te fue en tu vuelo o apenas lo tomaras?- Al decir esto Matsuri cruzo los dedos porque su madre aun no tomara el vuelo pero le fue en vano.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto en un rato más llego, tengo un hambre! Me anda correteando el león, ya desayunaste? Es un camino muy largo hija y aremos muy pocas paradas quiero que lleguemos a tu nueva casa lo más pronto posible, ya verás hija New York te fascinara! –

-Eso espero mama, estoy a punto de hacerlo, por favor vuelve a llamarme cuando vengas en camino si?-

-Si mi niña nos vemos en un ratito más, te amo- su madre colgó primero, Matsuri camino asía Gaara para abrazarlo, ya quiero que la conozcas será divertido ver su reacción cuando sepa que tengo novio- dijo matsuri para después soltarlo –Terminare de hacer mis maletas- se dirigió al piso de arriba corriendo.

Gaara se encamino a la cocina para ver que podían desayunar ambos miro la ventana que estaba allí notando que había alguien recargado en un árbol frunció el ceño al reconocerlo –Que quiere ese idiota ahora- salió de la casa enojado dispuesto a atacar al otro pelirojo que se encontraba recargado en un árbol con la mirada perdida

-Que haces aquí?- le cuestiono Gaara empujándolo bruscamente odiaba saber que ese idiota buscara a Matsuri y más que ella podía hacerle el mas mínimo caso.

-Donde esta Matsuri?- pregunto Sasori soltándose del agarre de Gaara completamente enojado pero controlándose para evitarse mas problemas

-Que te importa , aléjate de ella no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Matsuri me escuchaste?- Gaara estaba de muy mal humor y el fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No, no me alejare de ella, la amo y es todo para mi , además te tengo una estupenda noticia- Sasori tenía una sonrisa arrogante cosa que no le agrado ni un poco a Gaara, temía lo imposible.

-No quiero saber- cerro los ojos cerrando el puño con fuerza quería controlarse, lo último que deseaba era que Matsuri lo mirara pelearse ese día.

-Yo pienso que si te interesaría saber que me iré con Matsuri y su madre a América, más bien a New york , sabes ese lugar es muy romántico y pasare tanto tiempo con ella, yo digo que podrías ir desp.. – Sasori no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió un gran golpe en la quijada cayendo al suelo fuertemente, se llevó una mano a los labios notando que sangraban pero aun así sonrió.- Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no evitaras que sea de mejor agrado para su madre y que me allá invitado irme con ellas, no te preocupes la cuidare de cualquier idiota como tu – Sasori se intentó levantar con dificultad pero le fue imposible pues en segundos ya tenía al otro pelirojo encima de el ahorcándolo , -Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, no me importa si te vas a vivir mil años con Matsuri, cuantas veces la intentes enamorar y te le acerques a ella con cualquier otra intención , porque ambos sabemos perfectamente a quien ama y a quien jamás olvidara, a quien le será fiel por mucho tiempo, además yo no pienso dejar de luchar tan fácil, seguiremos viéndonos esto aquí no se acaba, intenta separarla de mi y atente a las consecuencias- dicho esto Gaara le dio otro golpe a Sasori, levantándose rápidamente caminando completamente enojado asía la cabaña de Matsuri, pues no estaba convencido de lo que acababa de decir, si Matsuri podía serle fiel por mucho tiempo , pero cuánto?, aunque si Temari y Shikamaru podían vivir amándose de esa manera porque ellos no?

–Dejare de pensar esas estupideces- el pelirojo se sentía confundido y estresado estaba a punto de entrar a la cabaña cuando escucho a Matsuri maldecir como nunca antes la había escuchado, entro y la miro en las escaleras llorando se preocupó al instante, corrió a ella abrazándola con fuerza mientras le besaba la frente

–Qué te pasa Matsuri que tienes?- . –No encuentro la canción que te había hecho, no se dónde está- le respondió llorando más Gaara sonrió, tenía tantos problemas y ella se fijaba en el mas mínimo, la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza mientras la acariciaba - no te preocupes, ya podrás escribirla después y enviármela- Matsuri lo miro a los ojos, eran demasiadas cosas que no quería dejar, que tenía miedo de vivir, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de este, el solo se quedó quieto acomodándose junto a ella cada que se movía sin dejar de abrazarla –Terminaste tus maletas?- . –Si, deje algunas cosas, tengo planeado volver el próximo verano y no quiero traer tantas maletas, te mirare aquí verdad?- al decir esto se aferró más al pecho del pelirojo con lágrimas aun cayendo por su rostro, no lo podía evitar, no lo quería dejar, deseaba regresar el tiempo a aquella noche qué se habían hecho novios, esa noche en la que todo estaba perfecto no había problemas ni tantas preocupaciones, sonrió un poco al recordarlo -Estaré aquí todos los días de todos los veranos esperándote lo prometo- Gaara la tomo del mentón besándola lentamente disfrutando cada segundo de ese beso haciéndolo eterno para ambos convirtiéndolo más apasionado cada segundo que pasaba, comenzaron a sentir más necesidad del uno por el otro, Gaara comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la castaña con cuidado, esta se estremecía un poco al sentir como el pelirojo la tocaba con tanto deseo, Matsuri rodeo el cuello del pelirojo con sus brazos besándolo más rápidamente empujándolo a la pared, Gaara cada vez perdía mas el control, cada vez aumentaba más su deseo de hacerla suya allí mismo no podía evitarlo, era su ultimo día juntos quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, la cargo sin dejar de besarla subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cama recostándola con cuidado sobre esta comenzando a besarle el cuello acariciando sus piernas al mismo tiempo –Ga-gaara- apenas pudo decir la castaña cuando fue callada de nuevo por los labios del pelirojo comenzando a besarse aún más apasionadamente, Gaara comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Matsuri la cual no se negó para nada dejándola solo en sostén, entre besos Gaara sonrió al recordar aquella noche que la había mirado semidesnuda, nunca se hubiera imaginado tenerla así tan cerca de el a solo un par de telas cubriéndole el busto, Matsuri sentó al pelirojo sobre la cama y ella sobre el sin dejar de besarle comenzó a casi arrancarle la camisa al pelirojo que continuaba acariciándola hasta que lo consiguió, Gaara comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo poco a poco bajando con lentitud cada vez más hasta casi llegar a los senos de la castaña pero Matsuri tomo su rostro para verlo a los ojos, jadeando un poco, le sonrió – Que estamos haciendo?- le pregunto la chica a Gaara que se sonrojo al recuperar un poco la conciencia, sintió como si estuviera casi drogado, le sonrió de manera traviesa para después tomarla y acercar más sus cuerpos besándola en los labios –Cometiendo nuestro último error- le dijo en antes de volver a besarla – Juntos- hablo Matsuri entre besos dispuesta a entregarse a el completamente, estaba decidida , no lo dudaba ni un segundo quería ser de el y que el fuera de ella, nada importaba en ese momento, solo estar juntos demostrándose todo su amor, las manos de Gaara acariciaban la espalda, la cintura y el busto de la chica que casi sentía que iba a morir. . .

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋

Sin querer ambos se habían quedado dormidos, Matsuri se levantó de golpe al escuchar el teléfono sonar, volteo a todos lados y después miro su cuerpo, estaba desnuda, se sonrojo y sonrió al recordar lo que acababa de vivir con el pelirojo de su corazón, lo miro dormido parecía un ángel, estaba muy cerca de serlo le dio un corto beso en los labios, después se levantó rápidamente de la cama para ponerse sus bragas , su sostén y la camisa de Gaara bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, por poco y no alcanzaba el teléfono, bofeada y cansada suspiro y respondió

-Hola?-

-Mi niña disculpa que tardara tanto, me encontré con algunos amigos en el restaurante y me distraje, ya voy para alla en unas dos horas llego, estate preparada si?-

-Si mama no hay problema aquí te espero, llega sana y salva, te amo adiós- Matsuri colgó el teléfono y volvió a subir las escaleras, se encontró al pelirojo sentado sobre la cama esperándola solo con su pantalón puesto, se miraba endemoniadamente sexy, Matsuri corrió hasta el para sentarse sobre el pelirojo besándolo apasionadamente, pero este la interrumpió.

-Qué pasa? – Matsuri se sintió asustada por un momento, y si Gaara le decía que ya no quería nada con ella, después de haber hecho el amor con el, tal vez era de esos chicos que solo querían estar una vez con una mujer para después dejarla como si fuera nada, lo miro entristecida.

-Porque me vez así?- Gaara tomo el rostro de la castaña con cuidado acariciándolo, la miro detenidamente, se miraba hermosa y tierna con su camisa, no pudo evitar reír al descubrir porque se encontraba así la niña de su vida, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pensaba –No Matsuri, no te dejare- dijo sin más besándola dulcemente en los labios ella le correspondió rápidamente pero el pelirojo volvió a detenerla.

-NO agás eso!- le regaño asiendo un lindo puchero inflando las mejillas enojada.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer si me respondes una simple pregunta-

-Una pregunta?-

-Si, una solamente-

-Dime ya pues!- le exigió Matsuri zarandeando al pelirojo un poco, este la tomo por las muñecas sin mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que la miraba intensamente y serio consiguiendo poner a Matsuri completamente nerviosa. –Ya dime me asustas- exigió saber la castaña que ahora moría de curiosidad de saber que pregunta era

-Es verdad que Sasori se ira contigo y tu madre?- dijo sin rodeos el pelirojo reprimiéndose el enojo , Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos, se hizo asía atrás a punto de caer pero Gaara la detuvo –Déjame adivinar, no sabías?- Gaara la tomo del mentón mirándola a los ojos para ver si no le mentía.

-de donde demonios sacaste eso Gaara?, claro que no, bueno no que yo esté enterada, pero creo a mi mama muy capaz de hacer eso, PERO COMO SE LE OCURRE- grito lo último con coraje, si lo último que quería era estar cerca de Sasori por el beso que le había plantado hace poco, ahora su mama había tomado la hermosa decisión de llevárselo con ellas.

-El me lo dijo- hablo con un tono desinteresado suspirando después, tenía que resignarse. Confiaba en ella.

-QUE? Y hasta ahora me dijiste?- le grito enfurecida la castaña, se sentía con todo el derecho de estar informada sobre quienes serían sus acompañantes a esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-Matsuri, solo han pasado unas cuantas horas de eso.-

-Igual, debiste haberme dicho, ahora mismo iré con ese imbécil a que me explique- Matsuri caminaba furiosa a la puerta cuando fue sostenida por el brazo –QUE! Suéltame Gaara tengo que saber eso!- estaba roja del coraje, una de las muchas cosas que Matsuri odiaba era que le ocultaran o no le informaran cosas tan importantes como esa, su coraje se convirtió en confusión cuando miro al pelirojo reír de ella y después volvió a ser coraje.

-de que demonios te ríes Gaara eso no es gracioso! Tienes idea de lo que será estar con Sasori por más de 6 meces seguidos!- se quejó Matsuri cruzándose de brazos esperando a que el pelirojo terminara de reír.

-Si lo se Matsuri pero creo que primero deberías ver enque ibas a ir a pelear con Sasori.- dijo Gaara con una castaña que acababa de arquear su ceja

-Pues caminando Gaara en que más iba a ir para eso tenemos esto.- Matsuri señalo sus piernas suspirando y riendo nerviosamente al darse cuenta que seguía en ropa interior, no dijo nada y se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse lo primero que se encontró, salió del cuarto de nuevo furiosa, le dio un beso a Gaara en la frente y salió por la puerta.

-Crees que iras sola?- le pregunto el pelirojo desde la puerta.

-No puedes ir conmigo, esto es entre el y yo, espérame aquí y NO ME SIGAS- lo último se lo remarco al pelirojo señalándolo para después darse vuelta y volver a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Sasori.

Paso que daba, paso que la ponía nerviosa.

-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO MAMA!- se quejó caminando entre los rosales encontrándose con la cabaña de Sasori.

-Este idiota me va a escuchar- armándose de valor camino hacia ese lugar que le traía malos y buenos recuerdos a la vez.

* * *

HOLA LECTORAS Y SIGO SIN ESTAR ENTERADA DE SI HAY LECTORES^-^'

Pero bueno , **LAMENTO** **MUCHO** la tardanza, hoy me decidí a terminar el capítulo y lo logre!

Creo que si te concentras mucho la inspiración cede, muajajaja!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que tanto batalle en escribir ^-^' pero al final salió bien y disfrute mucho escribirlo, hise lo mejor que pude 3, el sig capitulo el penúltimo paso para el final! Que no tengo idea de como será wuuuju! 3 las quiero:) muchas gracias por su apoyo y por dedicarme su valioso tiempo! De verdad, lo aprecio mucho!

Bueno gracias, si tienen internet y ganas de seguir leyendo mi fic, nos vemos!


	13. Capitulo 13

_**SI yo se lo que piensan,-EL APOCALIPSIS SERA HOY! SUBIO EL CAPITULO NUEVO DE SUMMER LOVEEEEE!-  
**_

_**bueno no tan exagerado pero talvez algo asi, **__despues de taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaanto tiempo sin subir capitulo! aqui estaaaaaa! summer love 13, espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajito! _  


_****__Naruto no me pertenece blablabla ...  
_

* * *

_**Summer love 13**_

_**La distancia..**_

-_Crees que iras sola?- _

_-No puedes ir conmigo, esto es entre el y yo, espérame aquí y NO ME SIGAS- lo último se lo remarco señalándolo para después darse vuelta y volver a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Sasori._

_Paso que daba, paso que la ponía nerviosa._

_-PORQUE ME HACES ESTO MAMA!- se quejó caminando entre los rosales encontrándose con la cabaña de Sasori._

_-Este idiota me va a escuchar- armándose de valor caminó hacia ese lugar que le traía malos y buenos recuerdos a la vez._

* * *

El camino se volvía más amplio conforme se acercaba a la cabaña de su mártir, iba nerviosa, pensando en que sería lo que le diría a ese "idiota" además de hacerse la idea de que no podía olvidar a lo que iba, a pelear por su futuro.

-Ese imbécil- musito al comenzar a notar una sombra que se movía tranquilamente dentro de aquella pequeña y linda cabaña, se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta.

-MIERDA, vamos Matsuri tu puedes!, esto no es nada, debes convencerlo de alejarse, vamos- se decía mientras intentaba tocar la puerta –Solo un golpe, solo UNO!- seguía sin pasar nada. – vamos Matsuri no seas cobarde, hazlo por Gaara- su puño estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirojo que la hacía derretir –Mierda- mascullo

-MATSURI! Viniste- le dijo este alegre, como si nada pasara reaccionando con un abrazo a la pequeña Matsuri, quien solo se mantenía callada y con los ojos abiertos –_No puedo creer que la vida me odie tanto, YO QUE TE HISE_- pensó, espero a que al pelirojo se le antojara soltarla.

Un minuto… y la seguía abrazando –_está bien ya le duro demasiado el gusto_-

-Podrías soltarme Sasori?-

-Pero porque Matsuri? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de estar así contigo, vamos, no lo arruines- la abrazo más fuerte pero ella lo empujo

-Así como idiota?, no creas que vengo a algo "comprometedor", quiero que me digas porque mierda le dijiste a Gaara que irías conmigo a New York!- su desprecio a ese chico la hacía enfurecer demasiado, sentía ganas de matarlo allí mismo –_Auto control Matsuri, autocontrol_- pensaba una y otra vez, pues no quería terminar en la prisión por haber cometido un asesinato del grado más alto que existiera, se creía muy capaz de hacerlo, y lo era, que peor que una mujer enojada? Ah ahora lo recuerdo, una mama enojada pero bueno. Este soltó una risita.

-Pasa Matsuri, te explicare todo lo que quieras- dijo haciendo señales de bienvenida a la castaña.

-No.-

-Entonces quédate con la duda y hablamos en el vuelo- sonrió

-JODETE SASORI, RESPONDEME MI MALDITA PREGUNTA- Matsuri comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho, no lo soportaba y mucho menos cuando sonreía tan sínicamente, Sasori la tomo de las muñecas y la obligo a entrar.

-Que demonios te pasa suéltame me lastimas- la castaña forcejeaba con Sasori que solo la miraba callado y con expresión fría.

-Si algo me encanta de ti es tu ingenuidad- comenzó a jalarla hacia un cuarto con esfuerzo pues ella se resistía. –_A que mierda se refiere_- estaba aterrada, de nuevo capto, volvió a la misma escena de hace unos años –_Si sales viva de aquí procura ir a suicidarte_- le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Suéltame Sasori, SUELTAME- el pelirojo tomo sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra le tapó la boca mientras la acostaba bruscamente en la cama.

-Tonta Matsuri solo he tenido una vez contacto con tu mama y fue hace mucho tiempo, nose si lo recuerdas pero no fui de su total agrado, enserio creíste que invitaría a un desconocido con ustedes? Por su puesto que no, pero sabía que vendrías si te decía eso, no piensas tanto como para notar que era una mentira y una excusa para estuvieras de nuevo conmigo- el pelirojo le miro a los ojos asustados y miedosos de Matsuri, era tan frágil frente a el, era como una droga mirarla indefensa y no como la supuesta ruda que decía que era, lo que le faltaba era esa sonrisa que lo enamorada, sabía que no iba a ser posible si la dejaba hablar gritaría y no lograría su objetivo, ella solo se mantenía en silencio estaba en Shock.

-Por favor no- se escuchó un leve mascullo de Matsuri que intentaba hablar, había perdido toda fuerza, estaba asustada y por lo tanto débil, no sabía que hacer, miro a Sasori sonreír – _Gaara, Gaara, Gaara_-

-Tu lo provocaste, si hubieras dejado a ese idiota no pasaría esto y yo ya no soporto las ganas de estar sin ti, quiero hacerte mía AHORA- este comenzó a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho su agarre lo hacía más fuerte cada beso, llevo sus besos hasta los labios de Matsuri mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de la piel de Matsuri, noto como las lágrimas brotaban de los grandes ojos café de la chica, se sintió mal, porque no podía ser distinto? Porque tenía que llegar ese imbécil de Gaara a robarle lo que era suyo, sintió coraje sentía que su sangre ardía, había tenido que llegar a tanto para poder estar con la mujer que amaba, ya había empezado ahora no pararía.

-No te asustes, no te hare daño, yo te amo Matsuri y tu me amas, estamos destinados a estar juntos, jamás te lastimaría- beso delicadamente cada lagrima que salía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña, esta seguía sin responder, soltó sus manos para llevarlos a la cintura de la chica y comenzar a besarla de nuevo, ella no se podía mover era como si algo mas grande que Sasori la retuviera -_Mierda, no yo no te amo Sasori yo quiero a Gaara, GAARA-_ pensaba intentando moverse pero no podía, que era eso? Ya le había pasado una vez y pudo lograr salir de las garras de Sasori, podía otra, claro que sí pero fue algo lo que la había ayudado a escapar aquella vez que Sasori intento la hacerle la misma jugada, un grito de Shikamaru.

-MATSURI- se escuchó un grito lejano que al parecer Sasori ignoro o no escucho por estar concentrado en cubrir sus necesidades amorosas con la castaña –Gaara- por fin pudo almenos sonreír había salido de su estado de shock, de flashbacks horribles recuerdos – _esta vez tampoco lo conseguirás_, _que hare!, ya se_- tomo el rostro de Sasori para mirarlo a los ojos, la expresión de este cambio a una de duda ¿no había estado llorando? Porque ahora sonreía.

-Tienes razón, al que amo es a ti, solo a ti Sasori- este sonrió como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente intento colocarse de nuevo sobre ella pero esta se lo impidió dándole "gane" acostándolo mientras lo besaba, las manos de Sasori recorrían una y otra vez el pequeño cuerpo que estaba sobre el

-Sabía que no te resistirías mucho – le dijo Sasori entre besos – _Sínico- pensó _Matsuri estaba enojada como podía hacerle eso, ahora solo rogaba que a Gaara no se le ocurriera llegar, tenía tan mala suerte, sabía que si llegaba Gaara malinterpretaría todo, no tenía ganas de otra pelea, aun no terminaba con esta –Sabias bien amor- respondió con tono dulce, haciendo que el pelirojo casi se derritiera, besándolo mantenía los ojos abiertos buscaba algo que le ayudara a escapar de allí, su mirada se trabo en una navaja que estaba sobre el mueble al lado de la cama en donde estaba acostada –_No tienes tan mala suerte Matsuri, o algo hiciste muy bien para que encontraras una navaja aquí_- le dijo esa vocecita cagante dentro de su cabeza

–_Cállate!, es perfecto, ah son dos_- comenzó a acariciar el pecho del pelirojo con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar la navaja, lo logro, cerro su puño con cuidado y volvió a acariciarle el pecho al castaño mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de este, con sus manos llego al punto débil de todo hombre desabrocho su pantalón.

-Qué haces Matsuri?- cuestiono el pelirojo sin abrir los ojos sonriendo, era más perfecto de lo que esperaba, no pensó que Matsuri tomaría tanta confianza tan rápido, pero por el no había ningún problema.

-Complacerte- bajo lentamente al vientre del pelirojo mientras bajaba su pantalón, este la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella también le sonrió antes de bajar un poco más su pantalón comenzó a acariciarlo y saco la navaja, todo el romanticismo desapareció junto con la sonrisa de Sasori

-Maldita- dijo este mientras miraba la navaja exactamente en el comienzo de su miembro masculino, ahora el era el que sentía miedo, intento moverse pero Matsuri acerco más la navaja.

-Escúchame imbécil sabes que soy más que capaz de dejarte sin tu querido amiguito, así que no me provoques más, que ganas no me hacen falta- aquella mirada de miedo de Matsuri había desaparecido por completo.

-Eres una perra que puede actuar como la persona más dulce y temerosa del mundo Matsuri, por eso me gustas- halago el pelirojo a la castaña con una sonrisa cretina de medio lado

-No tienes remedio Sasori- tomo la segunda navaja y la encajo bruscamente en el colchón peligrosamente cerca de la piel haciendo que este se sobresaltara, solo se quedó mirando la navaja que estaba en medio de sus piernas, intento levantarse para tomar de nuevo el control sobre la castaña pero esta le puso la primera navaja frente a su rostro.

-Muévete de nuevo y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, imbécil- comenzó a caminar de espaldas saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, cerró la puerta y la atoro con una silla.

Se quedó pasmada frente a la puerta, ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar?

-Sera mejor que corras Matsuri- se escuchó una voz furiosa detrás de la puerta, era la melodiosa voz de Sasori completamente frustrado intentando abrir la puerta. Matsuri salió de su estúpido estado de Shock y le hiso caso al pelirojo por primera vez, corrió sin rumbo alguno, solo quería salir de allí y jamás volver, JAMAS.

Corría con los ojos cerrados, en cierta manera le sorprendía no haber chocado con algún árbol, escucho unos pasos rápidos que iban detrás de ella, se acercaban más, aumento su ritmo con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, allí difícilmente se percató, era cierto, el único lugar que estaba cerca de la cabaña de aquel idiota que no había árboles en el camino era la colina, -BIEN HECHO TONTA, era broma lo de suicidarme después!- se dijo a si misma dando el siguiente paso sin sentir nada por debajo, llego al final de la colina..

-MIERDA!- grito maldiciéndose mil veces por segundo, porque era tan impulsiva, a la velocidad que iba seguro no resistiría el viaje gratis que se había ganado para rodar por toda la colina, sintió como era abrazada antes de caer, el golpe y de allí perdió la conciencia…

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor –Estoy en mi cuarto, como llegue aquí?- intento levantarse pero un mareo la tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama.

-No te muevas Matsuri, no podrás- escucho una voz femenina, intento mirarla y reconocerla pero tenía la vista un poco nublada, alcanzo a distinguir el color rubio de su cabello.

-Temari!, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Como llegue aquí- pregunto con voz quebrada y débil, - _demasiadas emociones para un solo día_- pensó, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, tenía una jaqueca terrible.

-Aun no estoy segura de que pensabas mientras corrías a la colina, intentabas suicidarte o algo así?- le regaño la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado con un pañito mojado, limpiando una herida en su brazo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Y Gaara? Donde está, quiero verlo!- intento levantarse de nuevo bruscamente pero volvió a caer sobre la cama.

-Deja de hacer eso, volverás a desmayarte!- acaricio la cabeza de la castaña mientras le besaba la frente –Le diré que venga, también quiere verte- dicho esto, salió del cuarto, dejando a la castaña sola, en puro silencio, volteo a los lados observando su cuarto, el piso tenía un poco de sangre, cosa que la alarmo pero no hiso nada, si volvía a levantarse tal vez se desmayaría y quería ver a su pelirojo, siguió mirando cada espacio de su cuarto ya con una mejor vista, haciendo que la nostalgia se adueñara de sus sentimientos.

-No me quiero ir- murmuro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, escucho la puerta abrirse, cosa que tomo completamente su atención, volteo y pudo apreciar a Gaara, noto su que tenía uno de sus brazos vendado y algunos rasguños, sintió el impulso de levantarse pero no lo hiso, reprimió sus ganas y espero a que este se acostara a su lado.

-Que te paso, porque lloras?- Cuestiono mientras acomodaba su cuerpo de lado para poder mirarlo bien, acaricio el rostro angelical del pelirojo que se encontraba en la misma posición que ella, callado, mirándola y con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tu eres la culpable de toda duda que tengas- respondió este sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza y con la voz entre cortada

-Yo te quebré el brazo?-

-Si, porque carajo corrías a la colina, en que pensabas Matsuri?-

-No me digas que eras tu quien me perseguía, por favor, di que no, ah y no pensaba nada por eso estamos asi…- suplico mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Gaara, que caían sin cesar.

-Si, era yo, caí contigo, todavía que intento salvarte te das el lujo de quedar inconsciente, ni siquiera pude regañarte cuando tenía el enojo a flor de piel, porque me haces eso? Porque te fascina tanto preocuparme?, me mataras de un susto- dijo soltando un largo suspiro que fue interrumpido por los labios de su novia.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no me regañes, con ver que estas así me basta para sentirme mal, lo siento amor, de verdad

-Te perdono si me dices porque corrías tan desesperadamente, te hiso algo ese idiota? Voy a matarlo en este instante si me respondes que si.-

-NO!- le tomó del brazo rápidamente haciendo que este solo escondiera su rostro en la almohada soltando un leve gemido de dolor –PERDON PERDON PERDON NO QUISE!..-

-No hagas nada mejor Matsuri- se escucharon las palabras que se refugiaban entre las telas y el algodón de la almohada.

-Está bien- respondió mientras jugaba con su dedo en el pecho del pelirojo. –Aun me quieres?- pregunto Matsuri, se sentía como la mujer más estúpida del planeta, eso solo podía pasarle a ella, casi matar a su ex y a su novio y a ella misma en una sola hora.

-Yo te amo Matsuri, no seas tonta- le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla acomodando su cabeza debajo del mentón de la castaña con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo te amo más Gaa..- no termino su frase al escuchar un tremendo grito en el piso de abajo lleno de felicidad y escándalo, conocía esa voz más que a ella misma.

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

-HE LLEGADOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito una fémina aventando y casi rompiendo la puerta principal de la cabaña, soltando su bolso en el piso mientras abría sus brazos, esperando un abrazo que nunca llego, -¿MATSURI DONDE ESTAS?- volvió a gritar la mujer.

000000

-Tu madre es un poco escandalosa no crees?- se quejó el pelirojo dándole otro beso en la mejilla a la castaña sentándose a su lado, no quería que la mujer tuviera una mala impresión de el al mirarlo acostado en la misma cama de su hija y con la puerta cerrada, aunque era lo de menos, seguramente se sorprendería más al mirarlo todo golpeado y lastimado, sobre todo a su hija entumida en una cama sin poder moverse mucho, miro la puerta abrirse y escucho un crujido de la puerta rompiéndose.

–que fuerza- murmuro, notando que la castaña rio por debajo, miro que su terca novia intentaba levantarse, la tomo cuidadosamente por los hombros, la sentó sobre la cama y la recargo a la pared – Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver que Matsuri hacia una expresión de dolor –Si, no te preocupes- le respondió dedicándole una de esas sonrisas dulces que tanto le fascinaban.

-¿QUE CARAJO TE PASO HIJA MIA!?- de pronto se miraba una mujer castaña, cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos negros como la noche y tez blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, frente al rostro de Matsuri abrazándola exageradamente pegando su rostro al de la chica que solo sonreía incomoda –Te extrañe mucho mi niña-.

-Nada grave, solo tropecé ya me conoces, no es algo muy nuevo de mi- respondió mientras alejaba a su madre para poder abrazarla correctamente, de pronto el pelirojo sintió una mirada encajada sobre el

-El es tu novio?, estas bien chico? Te vez más jodido que mi niña - pregunto con toda confianza, haciendo que al pelirojo se le marcara una venita en su cien, intento calmarse para poder responderle pero Matsuri le gano.

-Si, creo que si el me salvo de no morir en mi tropiezo mama- respondió haciéndole una seña al pelirojo dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Caíste en un precipicio o que?- le pregunto incrédula mirándola sospechosamente

-Algo así- dijo bajando la mirada con una sonrisa inocente después volvió a colocar su mirada en el pelirojo, ambas lo observaban fijamente cosa que lo hiso sonrojar levemente, cerro sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza y después le dedico una sonrisa a la progenitora del amor de su vida.

-Mucho gusto, Sabaku No Gaara- se presentó con un tono cordial mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer, que lo inspeccionaba por centímetro.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Hikari, gracias por salvar a mi torpe pequeña, seguramente no será la primera vez- al parecer conocía perfectamente a su hija, este solo sonrió y acento con la cabeza.

-Bueno mi niña, ya hiciste tus maletas? Debemos irnos pronto, haremos bastante tiempo de aquí al aeropuerto, además de que los boletos del avión a new york tienen la hora marcada temprano-

-Ya? Ya nos vamos, ahorita ya de ya?- pregunto incrédula, bien si tenían que irse pronto pero se le hacía raro que su madre ni siquiera dijera algo de pasear por aquel lugar que antes había sido su hogar.

-No mi amor, quiero ver a todos aquí, espera como dijiste que te apellidas niño?

-Sabaku No- respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a Matsuri, eran idénticas en personalidad y distraídas

-Eres nieto de los vecinos Sabaku no!?

-Así es-

-LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES! Son muy buenos amigos míos!, ellos se hicieron cargo de mi preciosa niña mientras no estuve, son personas grandiosas, tienes todo derecho de estar con mi bebe, hija iré a dar un paseo prepárate, alimentante y en un rato regreso, te extrañaba mi amor- le dijo la mujer aplaudiendo de emoción hablando rápidamente, al parecer era hiperactiva, después le dedico un beso en la frente a su pequeña para después salir de la habitación.

-eso fue todo?- el pelirojo tomo lugar al lado de Matsuri, que solo miraba la puerta por donde había salido su madre unos segundos antes.

-Si, es muy hiperactiva, le encanta andar de un lado a otro, no somos tan parecidas como piensas, casi nunca ha estado conmigo y tampoco ahora pero ya tendremos tiempo para desperdiciar juntas, ahora solo quiero estar contigo- hablo abrazándolo cuidadosamente

-No has comido Matsuri, vamos a que desayunes al menos un cereal- la tomo de brazo ayudándola a levantarse, no batallo mucho, Matsuri se miraba mucho mejor después de haber mirado a su madre, su mirada tenía un brillo distinto.

-Claro vamos-

●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋• ●๋•

Matsuri desayuno, charlando tranquilamente con Gaara, dejándolo abajo se dirigio a su cuarto y tomo su guitarra, se la puso en la espalda, bajo y tomo a Gaara de la muñeca, encaminándose a un lugar que ambos recordarían muy bien.

-A dónde vamos Matsuri?- dijo confundido después de haber estado un rato en silencio, solo observando a la frágil castaña que lo tomaba por la muñeca, esta solo se volteo, le sonrio y cubrió los ojos de Gaara con sus manos, una sorpresa.

Después de dirigirlo ciegamente por un rato, lo hiso sentarse sobre un grande tronco que había en el lugar.

-No abras los ojos- le ordeno Matsuri para después sentarse sobre el sácate justo frente y debajo de el, tomo su guitarra entre sus manos.

-Ábrelos, recuerdas este lugar?- Gaara miro alrededor ese lago jamás lo olvidaría, busco con la mirada a su amada para encontrarla sentada frente a el, sonrió.

-Aquí te conocí Matsuri- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ella comenzó a tocar una melodía con su guitarra.

-Se que te dije que te tenía una canción preparada para hoy, y así era! Pero no tengo idea de donde la deje, así que me puse a pensar en algo en lo que desayunaba y caminábamos para acá, es un poco improvisada mi amor, pero de todo corazón- se levantó, le planto un tierno y corto beso en los labios para después sentarse de nuevo, Gaara solo la observaba con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, era asombrosa y romántica, tenía sentimientos a flor de piel y todo lo que hacía era con entusiasmo y pasión, donde demonios encontraría a una chica mejor que ella?, la vida le había puesto difícil el camino a cualquier mujer que se le presentara en un futuro, presto más atención cuando su amada le dedico una sonrisa encantadora y comenzó a cantar..

_No te quiero perder, que la distancia se devore nuestra miel y perdamos la fe.  
No te quiero tener y cuando menos piense perderte otra vez, me duele hasta piel. _

_Dentro de mí, semillas tengo de ti y sin ti pueden querer morir.  
Quiero sentarme a llorar, sacar de adentro mil cosas que te quiero decir,  
me siento tan débil sin ti.  
Quiero guardarme a la moral, darte unos besos que quizá tenga que robar de tu boca, mía  
_

Cantaba y tocaba a su mejor amiga guitarra mientras miraba a los ojos a ese pelirojo que la volvía loca, se miraba tan tierno sonrojado y sonriendo, no podía pedir mas que poder quedarse con el eternamente..

_No te quiero perder, que el amor se acabe y vuelvas a querer otro sabor a miel.  
No te quiero tener, porque tanto te amor, comienzo a conocer la intensidad de mi ser. _

_Dentro de mí, semillas tengo de ti y sin ti pueden querer morir.  
Quiero sentarme a llorar, sacar de adentro mil cosas que te quiero decir,  
me siento tan débil sin ti.  
Quiero guardarme a la moral, darte unos besos que quizá tenga que robar de tu boca, mía…_

Termino su canción con un corto pero lindo sonido de guitarra para después sentirse abrazada por su novio, quien aún lastimado hacia lo que podía para poder tomarla bien, como ella lo merecía, la tomo por el rostro y la beso apasionadamente.

-No hay nadie mejor que tu Matsuri, eres asombrosa, te amo- hablo entre besos, sintiendo las lágrimas de la castaña que caían traicioneras

-No llores, estarás bien, todo estará bien, lo prometo- abrazo con más fuerza a su castaña escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella –jamás te dejare Matsuri, solo no dejes que nada ni nadie te cambie, siempre estaré aquí esperándote, lo prometo, si me necesitas podrás hablarme por teléfono o enviarme una carta, si sientes que pierdes el camino de tu vida, búscame yo estaré allí para ayudarte, más que como tu novio, tu amigo Matsuri, todo estará bien, no llores- sintió las pequeñas manos de Matsuri apretar su camisa – gracias por todo Gaara- limpio sus lágrimas, para después tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Gaara y mirarlo a los ojos, así se quedaron durante varios minutos que parecían eternos y perfectos –odio llorar tanto- dijo quejándose la castaña soltando una sonrisa al notar la mirada traviesa y feliz que le dedicaba Gaara.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Matsuri- le beso una vez más los labios para después levantarse y ayudar a su castaña a quedar de pie, la tomo de la mano se miraron unos segundos más y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a su destino, al llegar le esperaba su madre en la puerta de la cabaña con un hombre desconocido a su lado y un automóvil pequeño entre los dos tenían en sus manos todas las maletas de Matsuri la observaron y comenzaron a subirlas al auto, ambos se acercaron a su madre con una sonrisa, Matsuri noto que también se encontraban Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari y Sari esperándola, los observo detenidamente, sintió como Gaara apretaba más su mano, dedico una mirada a su amado, la voz de su madre la saco de todos sus pensamientos.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._

-Matsuri, es hora de irnos, despídete mi amor, fue un placer conocerte Sabaku No Gaara, saludas a tus abuelos de mi parte- dijo amablemente sin más hiso una reverencia, miro a Matsuri y después se subió al auto, Matsuri solo se mantenía callada, sin ninguna expresión, sintió como Gaara la dirigía a todos sus amigos quienes le dieron un abrazo en grupo, los cinco que habían hecho ese verano el más especial de toda su vida, sonrió al mirarlos a todos, Shikamaru la jalo para con el y le dio un abrazo asfixiante – Te extrañare problemática, cuídate mucho y no seas tan distraída- dijo sin más dedicándole un beso en la frente ella solo sonrió – te quiero Shikamaru, espero verte pronto- Shikamaru solo asintió sobándole la cabeza a esa chica que adoraba tanto,

Después Kankuro le dedico una mirada picara y la abrazo –fue un gusto conocerte Matsuri, jamás cambies y si miras a una chica linda por allá, por favor házmelo saber!- dicho esto Matsuri comenzó a reír pues sari le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño mujeriego que estaba frente a ella.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

Ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de su mejor amiga que no dejaba de besarle la mejilla – te extrañare preciosa, cuídate mucho, en cuanto puedas me envías tu dirección, intentare visitarte pronto- le dio un último beso y la empujo contra Temari quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un gran beso en la mejilla – Te adoro, gracias por toda tu ayuda y permitirme ser parte de tu vida, espero verte las próximas vacaciones Matsuri, hazme un favor y nunca te olvides de nosotros, aquí estaremos esperándote- Matsuri la abrazo con más fuerza – gracias a ti, por traer a tu hermano este verano- le sonrió para después voltearse y encontrarse con aquel pelirojo que era la razón más importante por la que no quería irse de aquel lugar que había sido su vida hasta ese momento, le abrazo con todas sus ganas escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirojo, este se acercó a su oído –te amo Matsuri, ya no hay más que decir- le miro a los ojos y le dedico un beso tierno y lleno de amor, Gaara tomo la mano de Matsuri entregándole una caja dorada y pequeña, ella la apretó a su pecho y después le sonrió a Gaara, amaba las sorpresas –ábrela en el camino, ahora vete tu madre te espera- le dio un beso en los labios y después en la frente, la dirigió al auto, le ayudo a meter su guitarra y después le cerró la puerta, camino a donde estaban todos su amigos, Matsuri bajo la ventana y saco una mano para despedirse de ellos por última vez, el auto arranco, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de todos.

-Te gustara Matsuri, ya lo veras- le dijo su madre, sonriéndole tiernamente haciéndola sentir mejor, Matsuri comenzó a mirar por última vez en mucho tiempo, aquel lugar que había llamado hogar, comenzando a llorar sin consuelo, extrañaría ese lugar más que a nada..

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

Llegando a la carretera, tomo la cajita que Gaara le acababa de obsequiar, la abrió encontrándose con un precioso collar con un lindo dije en forma de llave, debajo había una carta, la abrió rápidamente sonriendo entre lágrimas mientras la leía.

_¿Creías que era todo? En qué momento te di mi dirección, mi teléfono o algo en donde me contactaras? Eres más distraída de lo que pensé, te adoro mi amor, yo tengo el candado de esa llave, si en algún momento llegamos a perder contacto con eso recordaras que solo tu, y nadie más que tu tiene acceso a mi corazón, cursi lose pero es más que cierto, no te preguntes como lo conseguí, solo prométeme desde allí que lo usaras siempre, sonríe Matsuri deja de llorar, se que estas llorando, detente.. ya!.._

_Acepta este nuevo momento de tu vida y disfrútalo, yo aquí estaré esperándote para siempre si algún día decides volver, puedes cuidar de ti misma sin mi ayuda, con ese coraje que tienes no dudo ni un segundo que triunfes en lo que sea que hagas en aquel lugar. Tú me convertiste en un hombre de verdad con tu amor, me hiciste sentir cosas que no sabía que existían, me hiciste amar por primera vez, sin duda alguna, Matsuri, y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido, debes prometerme por ultimo Matsuri, que cuando te sientas triste, insegura o hallas perdido completamente la fe, que intentaras mirarte como yo lo hago, gracias por el gran honor de haber sido mi novia, aquí viene el capítulo grande de tu vida, disfrútalo al máximo para que cuando regreses tengas mil cosas que contarme, al fin amo escuchar tu voz, no tengas miedo de volver a enamorarte, no pasa nada, yo aquí seguiré amándote, tanto como la primera vez que te mire…_

_Posdata:_

_Siempre, siempre te amare…_

_Posdata dos: al reverse de la hoja están mis datos, no me alcanzo para escribirlos aquí…_

* * *

**_Hola bonitos y bonitas, había olvidado todo lo que me animaban, acabo de descubrir como ver mis reviews todos juntitos! Haha, estoy algo nostálgica lo admito, los quiero mucho! A todos muchos besos, esto va con dedicación a todos ustedes viejos lectores que me animan a seguir mi fic y en mi vida!, talvez sea exagerado pero no saben como me animan, Y una personita por allí me pregunto si hare otro fic, si eso tengo planeado ya tengo el primer capítulo! Pero no lo subiré hasta que no tenga seguros los primeros 5, mi vida da muchas vueltas y a veces me olvido de quien soy por lo tanto pierdo la inspiración, ustedes ahora me lo recuerdan, no tienen idea de cuanto pueden ayudar sus bonitos comentarios acerca de mi historia y hasta de mi!, prometo dar lo mejor de mi para que tenga el final mas perfecto y que les encante!, el siguiente capítulo será mas sobre que pasa con el resto de los amigos de Matsuri y los días de Gaara sin ella, después de tanto drama, necesitamos algo gracioso,_**

**_Y bueno!  
_**

**___yeeey *aplausos* tambien quiero agradecerles a quienes han estado, aun despues de tanto tiempo,espero les alla gustado tanto el capitulo como a mi, creo que me gusto mas que la primera copia, bueno espero sus reviews e intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible!_ sin más, los dejo para comenzar el siguiente capítulo! **

**_perdon por escribir tanto me emocione mucho!  
_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS, feliz año nuevo y navidad atrasados  
_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO (me inspiro mucho mas si me animan:') los adoro)  
_**

_**adiooooos!**  
_

_****__Los quiere, Areli Bs..._


End file.
